I love you kaa-san
by Nanayra
Summary: Bagaimana perasaan Hinata melihat Boruto yang membenci dirinya karena tidak ada disisi mereka saat mereka membutuhkan? / Bagaimana jika Boruto lebih menginginkan Sakura yang menjadi Kaa-sannya? Atau Boruto akan mengetahui dalamnya cinta Hinata pada Naruto dan Kedua Anaknya? Badsummary! Chap 12 UP ! UP sengaja Kilat untuk kalian.
1. Chapter 1

**-Ruangan Hokage-**

" Jadi bagaimana persiapannya? " Tanya sang Hokage ke-7 **–Uzumaki Naruto-**

" Semua persiapan sudah selesai, kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang hal itu, 3 hari lagi Ujian Chunin siap dimulai " Jelas Shikamaru

" Apakah seluruh Hokage sepakat? " Tanya Naruto

" Iya mereka sepakat akan mengadakan Ujian Chunin bersama-sama dengan Kita, jadi pusatnya akan diadakan di Konoha, mereka akan datang untuk menonton " Ucap Shikamaru, Naruto menangguk mengerti, tidak salah ia memilih Shikamaru sebagai penasehatnya

" Lebih baik kau pulang, nanti urusan kantor biarkan saja dulu kau tidak perlu memikirkannya, kasihan keluargamu nanti kau ditendang lagi " Gurau Shikamaru, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menatap tajam Shikamaru yang sudah diambang pintu

" Hahaha, santai saja. Baiklah aku pulang dulu " Ucap Shikamaru ia melangkah pergi keluar ruang Hokage

" Haahh, Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru bagaimanapun mereka pasti merindukanku " Ucap Naruto, ia membersihkan meja kantornya dan dengan cepat pulang kerumah

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Tadaima " Ucap Naruto, tak lama kemudian muncul Himawari yang berlari ke arah Naruto

" Okaeri Tou-san! " Jawab Himawari cepat, ia pun langsung memeluk Naruto, Naruto membalas pelukannya

" Okaeri Naruto-kun, kenapa kau cepat pulang ? " Tanya Hinata lembut , Naruto melepaskan pelukan Himawari dan menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata

" Tidak apa-apa, Shikamaru mengizinkanku dia bilang tidak apa-apa " Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum

" Ahh Tou-san, ayo kita masuk " Ajak Himawari, ia menggapai pelan tangan Naruto dan menggandeng nya keruang makan

Sesampainya diruang makan Naruto terkejut melihat Boruto yang sedang asyik memainkan gamenya, ia bahkan tidak ada mengucapkan salam sekalipun saat Naruto pulang

" Boruto " Panggil Naruto, Boruto masih tidak menjawab panggilannya ia masih terus memainkan gamenya

" Hey tidakkah kau mengucapkan salam pada Tou-sanmu ini? " Ucap Naruto kesal, padahal dia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan anak-anak nya

" Hah? Mengucapkan salam apa? Lagi pula kau hanya Bunshin " Ucap Boruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, ia masih terus berkutat dengan Gamenya

" Onii-chan " Panggil Himawari

" Haah, baiklah Okaeri Tou-san " Ucap Boruto dengan malas, yah bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin mengecewakan adiknya itu

" Sudah lah Naruto lebih baik kita makan, kau pasti laparkan? " Tanya Hinata

" Baiklah Hinata " Ucap Naruto mengalah

.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam telah selesai, Hinata mengemasi piring-piring dibantu oleh Himawari sementara Boruto sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya selesai makan tadi, Naruto hanya menghela nafas melihat sikap anaknya itu.

" Hinata " Panggil Naruto, Setelah semua selesai Hinata menyuruh Himawari untuk kembali kekamarnya lalu ia menghampiri Naruto

" Ada apa? " Tanya Hinata, tanpa menjawab Naruto tiba-tiba memeluk Hinata

" A-ada apa Na-naruto-kun? " Ucap Hinata yang kaget Karena Naruto

" Tidak hanya saja- " Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya, Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto dan mengelus surai pirangnya

" Ceritakan saja, apa ini tentang Boruto ? " Tebak Hinata, tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto

" Lebih baik kau pergi kekamarnya Boruto, kau bicaralah dengannya " Ucap Hinata, Naruto sebenarnya masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Hinata tapi benar apa yang dikatakan Hinata, mungkin ia harus berbicara dengan Boruto

" Baiklah, aku akan berbicara dengannya " Ucap Naruto, ia pun hendak melangkah pergi tetapi sebelum ia pergi

" Hinata " Panggil Naruto , belum sempat Hinata menjawab tiba-tiba

.

.

 **CUP!**

.

.

Naruto menghadiahkan Hinata ciuman dipipinya dan langsun berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung karena mendapat perilakuan dari Naruto

" H-ah? A-apa itu? " Ucap Hinata kaget

Naruto berdiri tepat di depan kamar Boruto tangannya hendak mengetuk pintu itu tetapi ia urungkan niatnya, ia mencoba lagi tetapi ia ragu dan akhirnya ia tidak jadi mengetuk pintu berulang kali Naruto melakukan hal tersebut

" Haahh, tenanglah Naruto " Ujarnya pada diri sendiri

" Akhh! Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini " Ucap Naruto kesal, ia mengacak surai pirangnya dan menarik nafasnya pelan lalu menghembuskannya

" Yosshh! Semangat Naruto " Ucap Naruto menyemangati dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

 **KRIEETT!**

.

.

.

Naruto membuka pintu kamar Boruto , Boruto melihat Naruto yang masuk begitu saja langsung melemparkan game yang ada ditangannya ke tempat tidur

" Bisakah kau, mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu " Ucap Boruto kesal ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, Naruto yang melihat tingkah Boruto hanya diam , ia mendekati meja Boruto.

" Maafkan aku, oh iya apakah kau mengikuti ujian Chunin? " Tanya Naruto

" Hah, apa pedulimu? " Ejek Boruto

" Hey, aku ini Tou-sanmu " Ucap Naruto

" Benarkah itu? Jangan bodohi aku, kau hanya bunshin " Ucap Boruto malas

" Haah, kenapa kau bilang aku bunshin? Aku ini asli " Teriak Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri

" Yayaya aku tidak peduli " Naruto menahan kesal padanya, tapi ya mungkin itu sifat turunan. Narutopun berdiri dihadapan Boruto

" sudahlah lupakan itu, aku ingin bertanya apakah kau mengikuti ujian Chunin? " Ulang Naruto

" Entahlah aku belum memikirkannya " Ucap Boruto malas, ia heran kenapa Tou-sannya begitu perduli

" jika kau mengikuti itu, berjuang ya! " Ucap Naruto ia tersenyum dan memajukan tangannyauntuk beradu kepalan tapi tidak ada balasan dari Boruto , Naruto tersenyum miris

" Ya sudah, kau tidur ya. Jangan malam-malam " Ucap Naruto ia menepuk puncak kepala Boruto dan akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tapi sebelum pergi ia berhenti dan terdiam sebentar

" Ku harap kau mengikuti itu karena- " Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya ia kembali melangkah dan membuka pintu kamar boruto

" – **Aku ingin melihatmu** " Ucap Naruto ia pun keluar dari kamar Boruto, sementara Boruto terpaku dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Naruto, sebenarnya dia benci dengan kedatangan Naruto tapi entah kenapa hati kecilnya senang mendengar itu

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan Harinya

" Ohayō " Ucap Hinata lembut kepada Himawari

" Ohayo Kaa-san, oh iya apakah Onii-chan sudah bangun Tou-san ? " Tanya Himawari

" Tou-san rasa belum, bagaimana jika kau membangunkannya? " Ucap Naruto, Himawari tersenyum , baru saja ia ingin menghampiri kakaknya sampai

.

.

 **BRAK!**

.

.

Boruto berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuruni tangga sambil bergumam yang tidak jelas

" Oh tidak! Aku terlambat! " Ucap Boruto ia mengambil roti yang sudah Hinata siapkan kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah begitu saja sementara Naruto, Hinata dan Himawari hanya mematung melihat tingkah Boruto

" Hahh dia selalu seperti itu " Keluh Naruto

" Onii-chan " Ucap Himawari yang masih menatap kakaknya itu

" Ahaha sudah lah ayo kita makan " Ucap Hinata

" Baik Kaa-san " Ucap Himawari

" Makan yang banyak ya " Ucap Naruto dengan senyumnya, Himawari membalas senyum Naruto inilah yang ia rindukan suasana yang hangat, ya mungkin Onii-chan lagi-lagi akan melewatkannya

.

.

.

.

" Ma-maaf terlambat! " Teriak Boruto

" Ah, selalu saja " Ucap Sarada meremehkan

" Hay " Sapa Mitsuki

" Karena semua sudah berkumpul baiklah aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu " Ucap Konohamaru

" Apa itu Konohamaru-sensei? " Tanya Boruto

" Aku mendapatkan informasi bahwa didesa kita ada penyusup yang masuk entah bagaimana caranya, kita di- "

" Apa! Benarkah itu! " Teriak Boruto yang memotong perkataan Konohamaru

.

.

 **BUGGHH!**

.

.

" A-apa apaan kau itu! " Keluh Boruto ia memegangi pipinya yang bengkak karena tinjuan Sarada

" Kau itu selalu saja memotong pembicaraan orang! Dengarkan dulu sampai selesai! " Teriak Sarada ia begitu kesal melihat tingkah Boruto sementara Mitsuki dan Konohamaru hanya diam melihat tingkah mereka berdua

" Sudah-sudah, Yah informasinya sedikit tidak jelas hanya saja kita disuruh untuk mengantisipasi jika terjadi serangan mendadak " Jelas Konohamaru

" Apakah warga konoha tau tentang ini ? " Tanya Mitsuki

" Tidak mereka tidak tau tentang hal ini, kita sengaja merahasiaknnya agar tidak terjadi kekhawatiran, kita akan berpencar dan terima ini " Ucap Konohamaru sambil memberi alat yang mirip seperti mikrofon kecil itu

" Nanti jika kalian menemukan hal yang mencurigakan beritahu saja " Ucap Konohamaru

" Baik! " Mereka bertiga pun berpencar untuk mengawasi warga sekitar

Kediaman Uzumaki

" Kaa-san " Panggil Himawari, Hinata yang ada didapur segera menuju kearah Himawari yang sedang duduk dengan bosan

" Ada apa Himawari ? " Tanya Hinata iapun duduk disamping himawari

" Kaa-san, Himawari bosan bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? " Tawar Himawari, Hinata yang mendegar permintaan itu segera memikirkan jawabannya

" Bagaimana ya? "

" Oh ayolah Kaa-san " Ucap Himawari sambil mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yaitu Puppy Eyes

" Baiklah , lagi pula bahan-bahan didapur sudah mulai habis " Ucap Hinata dengan senyum

" Horeee! " Teriak Himawari senang, Hinata menatap Himawari ia senang jika anaknya juga senang tapi entah kenapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi

* * *

 **SKIP TIME**

" Waah Kaa-san kita akan masak apa ? " Tanya Himawari

" Entah lah, Himawari ingin makan apa ? " Tanya Hinata pada Himawari

" Bagaimana kalau kita kesana Kaa-san " Ajak Himawari sambil menunjuk took yang sedang ramai pengunjungnya

" Ada apa itu kenapa ramai sekali? Apakah ada diskon ya? " Tebak Hinata, entah kenapa perasaannnya tidak enak akan hal itu tapi Himawari sudah menari tangan Hinata menuju kedai tersebut

Sesampainya ditoko itu perasaan Hinata semakin tidak enak, merekapun masuk kedalam took itu benar-benar penuh sebenarnya Hinata tidak ingin masuk tapi Himawari terus saja menarik tangannya dan akhirnya mereka masuk kedalam toko itu.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya , orang-orang sibuk melihat barang-barang yang akan dibelinya ada juga yang sedanag bergosip entah tentang apa, Hinata semakin mengeratkan tangannya kepada Himawari

Tiba-tiba genggamannya dilepaskan Himawari, Hinata sangat kaget melihat tindakan Himawari

"Himawari kau mau kemana jangan jauh-jauh "

"Himawari hanya ingin melihat buah itu Kaa-san " Teriak Himawari, Himawari pun berlari menuju buah yang menarik perhatiannya itu. Entah kenapa perasaan Hinata menjadi semakin gelisah baru saja ia ingin menyusul Himawari tiba-tiba orang-orang banyak lewat didepan Hinata mereka menghalangi pandangan Hinata yang ingin melihat Himawari

Sekitar 2 menit baru orang-orang berhenti melintas didepan Hinata

.

.

 **DEG! DEG!**

.

.

Ia terkejut melihat Himawari tidak ada ditempatnya tadi, Hinata benar-benar cemas dengan segera ia mengaktifkan Byakugannya

"Himawari! " Teriak Hinata ia mengelilingi isi toko tersebut tapi tidak ada jawaban Himari, Tubuh Hinata bergetar ia terus berlalri dan tidak menghiraukan keluh kesah orang-orang yang ditabraknya karena sekarang ia masih focus kepada Himawari

Ia sangat focus sampai tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang dan tiba-tiba

.

.

 **BUGHH!**

.

.

Orang itu memukul tengkuk Hinata, Keseimbangan Hinata pun Hilang dan pandangannya mulai kabur sampai akhirnya Hinata ambruk

.

.

.

.

 **Boruto P.O.V**

Haah, dimana musuhnya? Aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda adanya pergerakan yang mencurigakan, berlari seharian membuat ku haus lebih baik aku pergi minum dulu, Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju toko yang ada di depanku

" Bibi pesan air minum satu ya! " Teriakku

" Iya, tunggu sebentar silahkan duduk dulu " Aku pun duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan

" Ah, leherku gatal sekali " Baru saja aku ingin menggaruknya tetapi aku merasa ada benda yang menghalangiku

" Lebih baik kulepas saja " Akupun melepas alat komunikasiku , tiba-tiba aku melihat Kaa-san dan Himawari. Tunggu! Kenapa Kaa-san menarik Himawari dengan kasar? Dan…. Apa-apan itu mereka masuk ke Hutan? Sepertinya ada yang aneh lebih baik aku ikuti

Aku mengikutinya diam-diam tapi karena kecerobohanku aku terpeleset dari dahan yang kupijak

" Cih! Bodohnya aku! Kemana Kaa-san dan Himawari pergi " Yah akibatnya aku kehilangan jejak mereka aku berniat memanggil Sarada, Mitsuki dan Konohamaru-sensei dengan alat Komunika- Akh! Sial! Alat itu tertinggal di toko bibi tadi!

Aku akhirnya melanjutkan perjalananku sendiri, sudah 10 menit aku kehilangan jejak mereka! Sial! Aku mulai putus asa, seandainya aku lebih cepat maka ak-

" LEPASKAAN! " Teriakan itu

" HIMAWARII! " Aku berlari menuju asal suara itu

.

.

 **DEG! DEG!**

.

.

" Hi-himawari! " Aku melihat Himawari yang terjatuh akibat dorongan Kaa-san dan tangannya yang memerah! Tidak! Tidak mungkin itu Kaa-san !

 **BORUTO P.O.V END**

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

" KAA-SAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! " Teriak Boruto, ia menghampiri Himawari yang terjatuh

" Onii-chan ! A-aku ta-takut Hiks " Himawari menangis sambil memegang tangannya yang memerah, Boruto menggeram kesal!

" Kaa-san? Aku bukanlah Kaa-sanmu! "

 **POFFTT!**

Benar ! dia bukanlah Hinata tapi dia Shinobi yang menyusup kedalam desa yang tadi di informasikan Konohamaru

" Ka-kau penyusup! " Teriak Boruto

Tak lama datang 3 orang lagi dari atas pohon, Mereka menyeringai melihat Boruto dan Himawari. Tangan Boruto mengambil Kunainya tangannya bergetar melihat orang-orang itu

" Lihatlah, apa yang kita dapat! Dua orang anak Hokage! " Teriak Shinobi misterius itu

" Ya, bagaimana jika kita menjadikannya Sandra ya? " Tanya Shinobi yang satu lagi

" Kurasa itu akan menguntungkan kita " Ujar Shinobi yang lainnya

" Ya, lihatlah mereka seperti bayi yang sangat ketakutan " Ucap Shinobi yang tadi menyamar sebagai Hinata

Boruto menggeram kesal pada Shinobi yang didepannya! Boruto mengepalkan tangannya tidak ada plihan lain selain melawannya, Kalau untuk melarikan diri kemungkinan berhasil hanya sedikit lagipula Boruto bisa mengeluarkan Bunshinnya

" Himawari kau tetap dibelakang Nii-chan " Ucap Boruto, Himawari yang masih menangis hanya mengangguk dengan perkataan Boruto

" Sok pahlawan dia " Ucap Shinobi misterius itu

" Lihat saja ! Kagebunshin No Jutsu! " Teriak Boruto

.

.

 **POFFT! POFTT! POFTT! POFTT!**

.

.

Boruto mengeluarkan 4 Bunshinnya karena itulah batas bunshin yang bisa ia keluarkan itu, Sementara para Shinobi itu hanya tersenyum meremehkan Boruto

" Hanya itu? Baiklah kita lihat apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak seorang Hokage "

Merekapun memulai pertarungan 3 Bunshin ditambah Boruto yang asli bertarung untuk melawan dan 1 Bunshin yang lain melindungi Himawari. Sepertinya Shinobi itu setara dengan Tingkat Jounin, masih sibuk dengan perkelahian itu tiba-tiba ada yang menyerang Himawari dari belakang tapi berhasil dihalangi oleh Bunshin Boruto.

Tetapi akibatnya Bunshin itu menghilang dan tidak ada lagi yang bisa membantu Himawari karena Boruto yang asli dan 3 Bunshin lainnya sedang bertarung

" Ma-mau apa kau! " Cicit Himawari

" Sepertinya membunuhmu disaat seperti ini akan menyenangkan, bagaimana reaksi Hokage ya ?' Shinobi itu semakin mendekati Himawari

" Ja-jangan mendekat! " Teriak Himawari tapi itu sia-sia karena Shiobi it uterus saja mendekati Himawari. Shinobi itu memegang kunai yang diarahkan menuju Himawari sampai akhirya

.

.

.

.

" **Jūken** " Teriak Himawari pukulan telak itu mengakibatkan Shinobi yang menyerang tadi terpental dan akhirnya membentur Pohon yang ada di belakangnya

" AKKHH! " Teriak Shinobi itu, Nafas Himawari tersengal-sengal

" Ma-mata itu! " Shinobi tersebut kaget melihat mata Himawari. Akhirnya Himawari berhasil mengalahkan Shinobi yang mengancam keselmatannya. Tapi itu hanya sementara karena tiba-tiba Shinobi misterius itu datang dengan jumlah yang banyak mungkin sekitar 25 Shinobi.

" Wah ternyata anak Hokage mewarisi salah satu mata Clan Hyuuga yang dimiliki oleh Hyuuga Hinata ternyata " Ucap Shinobi yang baru datang tadi

" Kurasa permainan ini akan semakin menarik " Ujar Shinobi yang lain

" Apakah kita akan langsung menyerang? " Tanya Shinobi itu

" Tidak usah , kurasa kita bisa bermain-main sebentar, lagi pula aku penasaran tentang kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh anak seorang Hokage. Terlebih lagi anak itu " Ujar ketua Shinobi yang menunjuk kearah Boruto

Sementara disisi lain cakra Boruto sudah hampir habis karena melawan Shinobi-Shinobi penyusup itu, ditambah lagi Shinobi yang baru datang dengan jumlah yang bisa dibilang sangat banyak. Tapi Boruto tidak merasakan tanda-tanda mereka akan mulai menyerang.

Boruto tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk sekarang semua bunshinnya telah mengilang akibat srangan yang diluncurkan oleh Shinobi itu. Tidak ada pilihan lagi ia menghampiri ke arah Himawari yang masih memasang posisi bertarungnya.

Boruto menggapai tangan Himawari dan membawanya pergi, entah kemana mereka pergi tapi yang Boruto tau mereka tersesat di Hutan ini. Akhirnya Boruto dan Himawari memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dibalik Pohon.

Boruto terus saja menenangkan Himawari, Ia sangat sedih melihat Tubuh Himawari yang bergetar, ia tidak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan adiknya. Boruto akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Himawari sampai akhirnya dia terkejut melihat mata adiknya

" Hi-hima " Boruto kaget melihat mata Himawari yang berubah menjadi Byakugan

" Onii-chan hi-hima takut " Ucapnya pelan

" Jangan takut nii-chan ada disini " Ucap Boruto menenangkan

" Bolehkah nii-chan bertanya satu hal ? " Tambah Boruto

" Hm, Tanya apa ? " Ujar Himawari

" Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan mata itu " Tanya Boruto yang penasaran melihat perubahan pada mata adiknya

" E-entahlah tiba-tiba ini mu-muncul begitu saja " Ujar Himawari pelan

" Ta-tapi sakit nii-chan " Tambah Himawari sambil memegangi matanya

" Mungkin kau belum terbiasa " Ujar Boruto ia memeluk Himawari

" Apakah kita bisa selamat? " Tanya Himawari

" Semoga saja " Jawab Boruto

" Bagaimana kau bisa bersama Shinobi itu ? " Tanya Boruto lagi

" Ta-tadi aku bersama Kaa-san " Jawab Himawari

" Kaa-san? lalu dimana dia! " Boruto berbicara setengah berteriak

" Di-dia- " Belum sempat Himawari menjawab mereka telah ditemukan terlebih dahulu oleh Shinobi misterius

" Disini kalian rupanya " Ujar Ketua Shinobi itu

" Himawari berdiri di belakang nii-chan " Teriak Boruto, Himawari hanya mengikuti apa yang dikatakan kakaknya ia terlalu takut untuk menghadapi Shinobi sebanyak ini.

" Onii-chan, Hi-hima takut " Cicit Himawari pelan, Boruto yang kasihan melihat Himawari segera memeluknya untuk menangkan adiknya

" Tou-san ! Kaa-san Hiks… Hima takut Hikss.. Onii-chan " Tangis Himawari, Boruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Apakah ini takdirnya? Mati diusia muda begitu? Sungguh Boruto benci dengan Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya yang tidak ada disamping mereka ditambah kondisi Himawari yang sedang sedih sekarang.

" Tenang Hima, masih ada nii-chan disini " Ujar Boruto menenangkan

" Kalian tidak akan bisa menang dari kami! **Seraangg!** " Teriak salah satu Shinobi

Boruto hanya bisa melindungi Himawari, biarlah nyawanya menghilang karena kejadian ini asalkan Himawari selamat. Borutu benar-benar membenci Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya yang tidak ada disini sekarang tapi dihati kecilnya ia sangat membutuhkan mereka _' Tou-san, Kaa-san tolong kami! '_ Batin Boruto

.

.

.

.

.

 **DUAAAARRR!**

 **\- TBC -**

 **Yeaahh! Ini fic keduaku! Semoga kalian suka! Maaf jika Typo dan Abal-abal hahaha*tawahoror**

 **Please**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **...**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Sebelumnya :_

" _Tou-san ! Kaa-san Hiks… Hima takut Hikss.. Onii-chan " Tangis Himawari, Boruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Apakah ini takdirnya? Mati diusia muda begitu? Sungguh Boruto benci dengan Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya yang tidak ada disamping mereka ditambah kondisi Himawari yang sedang sedih sekarang._

" _Tenang Hima, masih ada nii-chan disini " Ujar Boruto menenangkan_

" _Kalian tidak akan bisa menang dari kami!_ _ **Seraangg!**_ _" Teriak salah satu Shinobi_

 _Boruto hanya bisa melindungi Himawari, biarlah nyawanya menghilang karena kejadian ini asalkan Himawari selamat. Borutu benar-benar membenci Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya yang tidak ada disini sekarang tapi dihati kecilnya ia sangat membutuhkan mereka ' Tou-san, Kaa-san tolong kami! ' Batin Boruto_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **DUAAAARRR!**_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Warning : OC, Abal-abal, Gaje, Typo**

 **Atention : Cerita ini mungkin akan sama seperti Boruto the Movie hanya saja tokoh utamanya disini adalah Hinata.**

 **Don't like? Don't Read!**

* * *

 **...**

 **SYUUTTT!**

.

.

.

Boruto dan Himawari merasakan seseorang memeluk mereka, mata yang tadinya tertutup akhirnya perlahan terbuka. Sinar matahari yang menyilaukan mulai masuk ke mata mereka, dengan perlahan mereka mulai menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk itu.

" Kalian sudah sadar? " Seseorang yang tengah memeluk Boruto dan Himawari bertanya dengan suara lembut

" Kaa-san ? " Ucap Boruto pelan

" Hey, aku bukan Kaa-sanmu " Ucap Seseorang itu sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Boruto dan Himawari

" Sa-sakura ba-san! " Ucap Boruto dan Himawari yang terkejut melihat Sakura

"Apakah kalian terluka? " Ucap Sakura pelan

" Ti-tidak, Terimakasih Sakura ba-san " Ucap Himawari sambil memeluk Sakura erat

" Iya sama-sama " Ucap Sakura sambil membalas pelukan Himawari

" Oh iya bagaimana Sakura ba-san bisa kesini? Ba-san sendirian? " Tanya Boruto, Sakura menggeleng

" Ba-san kesini bersama Tou-sanmu " Ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto yang sedang bertarung melawan para Shinobi itu dibantu dengan beberapa Anbu

" To-tou-san " Ucap Boruto dengan terkejut, ternyata Tou-sannya itu sangat peduli pada mereka hanya saja tidak ada …. **Kaa-san**

Tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan datang lah Konohamaru, Sarada dan Mitsuki. Konohamaru segera bergabung untuk membantu Hokage dan beberapa Anbu yang sedang bertarung, sementara Sarada dan Mitsuki menuju kearah Boruto.

" Kenapa kau tidak memanggil kami! " Teriak Sarada kesal

" I-itu A-alatnya tertinggal " Ucap Boruto dengan takut-takut

" Seharusnya kau menjaga itu dengan baik " Ucap Mitsuki

" Iya, iya aku salah " Ucap Boruto mengalah

Tak lama kemudian semua Shinobi penyusup telah dikalahkan Oleh Hokage dan Konohamaru dibantu dengan beberapa Anbu. Naruto pun menghampiri Boruto dan Himawari

" Tou-saannn !" Ucap Himawari sambil memeluk Naruto

" Shh.. Tenanglah Hima " Ucap Naruto menenangkan

" Hima takut Tou-san hikss " Tangis Himawari pun pecah dipelukan Naruto, Himawari saat ini benar-benar ketakutan

" Sudahlah, Kami semua ada disini " Ucap Naruto lagi, Tiba-tiba

.

.

.

 **SETTT!**

.

.

.

Sebuah Kunai mengarah pada Naruto dan Himawari semuanya terlalu terkejut untuk menghindar maupun menolong Naruto, tetapi dengan sigap Sakura mendorong Naruto dan Himawari agar menjauh dari situ.

Tapi sebagai akibatnya lengan Sakura sedikit tergores akibat kunai itu dan tanpa disadari Kunai tadi juga mengenai wajah mulus Himawari yang menyebabkan pipinya tergores dan berdarah.

" AAAKKHH " Teriak Sakura

" Kaa-san! " Teriak Sarada , Sarada menghampiri Sakura yang sedang memegangi lengannya

" Kaa-san tidak apa-apa? " Tanya Sarada lagi, Sakura hanya menggeleng dan mengarahkan tangannya ke luka dilengan yang tergores tadi dengan tujuan menyembuhkan luka itu menggunakan ninjutsu medis

" Tidak apa-apa hanya luka sedikit " Ucap Sakura

" Himawari! Tou-san " Teriak Boruto yang menghampiri Naruto dan Himawari

" Aaakhh, tanganku " Ucap Naruto yang melihat tangannya sedikit berdarah karena bergesekan dengan tanah

" Himawari kau ti- " Ucapan Naruto terhenti melihat pipi Himawari yang berdarah

" Astaga Himawari pipimu " Ucap Naruto setengah berteriak

" To-tou-san ini tidak apa-apa " Ujar Himawari menenangkan

" Apa nya yang tidak apa-apa! " Teriak Boruto yang membuat Himawari takut

" Sini biar ba-san yang menyembuhkan " Ucap Sakura ia meletakan tangannya di wajah Himawari dan menggapai tangan Naruto, sontak membuat Naruto terkejut karena tindakan Sakura

" Apa yang- "

" Sudahlah, kau diam saja " Ucap Sakura tegas, tak lama kemudian luka mereka pun menghilang

" Terimakasih Ba-san " Ucap Boruto senang

" Lebih baik kita segera pulang, takutnya akan ada Shinobi lain lagi " Ujar Mitsuki

" Iya, itu lebih baik " Tambah Konohamaru

" Tapi Kaa-san bolehkah aku bertanya? " Tanya Sarada, Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

" Dimana Tou-san? kenapa Kaa-san pergi dengan Hokage-sama? Dan bagaimana Kaa-san bisa tau Boruto dan Himawari di sini? " Tanya Sarada dengan tatapan menyelidik

" Ah itu-"

" BORUTO! HIMAWARI! " Teriak Hinata yang diikuti oleh Sasuke dibelakangnya, Hinata berlari dengan sangat cepat karena terlalu cepat Hinata terpeleset dan Akhirnya terseret ketanah

" HI-HINATAA! " Teriak Naruto yang kaget dan langsung menghampiri Hinata

" Haah…Hahh.. Haahh …Hi-himawari kau ba-baik-baik saja? " Ucap Hinata, nafasnya tersengal-sengal

" Sudahlah Hinata, kau tenang dulu. Kenapa kondisimu seperti ini ! " Ucap Naruto setengah berteriak yang terkejut melihat kondisi Hinata dengan beberapa luka yang ada ditubuhnya ditambah lagi bajunya yang sobek

" I-itu tidak penting Naruto-kun. Aku hanya i-ingin memastikan ke-keadan Himawari " Ucap Hinata dengan nafas putus-putus, ia mencoba berdiri tapi terjatuh lagi. Naruto menahan Hinata agar tidak terjatuh

" Sudahlah aku bilang kau harus istirahat! " Perintah Naruto

" Hi-hima " Hinata masih keras kepala, ia tetap ingin memastikan keadaan Himawari

" Kaa-san " Himawari mencoba mendekati Hinata tiba-tiba Boruto menghalangi Himawari

" A-ada apa Nii-chan? " Ucap Himawari heran yang melihat kakaknya tiba-tiba menghalanginya bertemu dengan Kaa-san

" Kaa-san macam apa kau!"

.

.

 **DEG! DEG!**

.

.

Jantung Hinata seperti berhenti berdetak mendengar perkataan Boruto, tak hanya Hinata semua yang ada disana terkejut dengan ucapan Boruto

" Boruto! Apa yang kau katakan! " Teriak Naruto geram

" Onii-chan " Ujar Himawari kaget

Boruto masih setia menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang tajam, ia tidak peduli lagi dengan teriakan Tou-sannya

 **HINATA P.O.V**

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Boruto memanggilku seperti itu?

" Kau itu benar-benar Kaa-san yang tidak bertanggung jawab! Kau membiarkan Himawari diculik oleh Shinobi penyusup itu! Dimana kau saat Himawari membutuhkanmu! Mengapa kau tidak datang- " Aku melihat Boruto menatapku dengan tatapan tajam, Aku sangat takut, Aku takut dibenci oleh anakku sendiri

" Dimana kau saat Himawari hampir terluka! Apa kau hanya bersantai-santai! Kenapa kau tidak mencari Himawari!- " Air mataku perlahan memaksa untuk keluar, Hatiku benar-benar terasa sakit saat Boruto mengucapkan hal itu

" Boruto- " Ucapku lirih

" Kau tau aku dan Himawari hampir saja mati! Kau sama sekali tidak perduli dengan kami! Kenapa kau tidak datang ! Kenapa Sakura ba-san yang datang! Jika aku diizinkan memilih aku akan memilih SAKURA BA-SAN MENJADI KAA-SANKU! "

" BORUTO! JAGA UCAPANMU! " Aku mendengar teriakan dari Naruto dan Sasuke, Aku tidak bisa berbicara apapun lagi, lidahku terlalu kelu, badanku terasa kaku untuk menghampiri Boruto

" Hinata kau baik-baik saja? " Naruto menanyakan keadaaanku, Aku ingin sekali menjawab _' Iya,aku baik-baik saja_ ' walaupun sebenarnya didalam Hatiku terasa sangat sakit!

" Hinata, jangan de- "

" Lihat saja! Kau itu Kaa-san yang tidak mampu mengurusi anaknya! Kau tidak becus! Kau itu LEMAHH! " Aku mendengar suara Boruto yang berteriak, Aku tidak mampu untuk melihat wajahnya

" Tunggu disini biar ak- " Aku menggapai tangan Naruto yang hendak pergi menuju Boruto

" Su-sudahlah Naruto-kun "

" Bahkan kau mencintai Tou-sanku karena kau kasihan kan? juga karena tidak ada lagi orang yang mencintaimu! Dan satu hal lagi! Kau mencintai Tou-sanku hanya karena dia adalah Seorang Hokage ! Kau tidak mencintainya dengan sung-"

" BORUTO! " Sasuke berteriak, Air mataku sudah mengalir deras membasahi pipiku, Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa

" Ma-maafkan aku! " Aku berlari meninggalkan mereka

 **HINATA P.O.V END**

* * *

 **...**

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

Hinata berlari meninggalkan semua orang yang ada disana

" Hinata! " Teriak Sakura

" Hime ! Kau mau kemana! " Naruto memandang Hinata yang mulai menjauh

" Kaa-saaann! " Himawari juga terkejut dengan apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya, Nii-chan berkata kasar dengan Kaa-san

" Boruto! Kau punya masalah sekarang! " Ucap Naruto geram

" Sakura tolong bawa Himawari dan Boruto pulang kerumah Clan Hyuuga, biarkan mereka disana untuk sementara. Aku dan yang lain akan pergi mencari Hinata! " Tambah Naruto

" Baik, aku mengerti. Sarada, Mitsuki ayo ikut kami " Ucap Sakura sambil menggendong Himawari dan menggandeng Boruto

" Tidak! Lepaskan! Hima ingin mencari Kaa-san! " Berontak Himawari

" Sudahlah Hima! Untuk apa mencari Kaa-san seperti itu! " Boruto memarahi Himawari

" Boruto, jika kita sudah sampai ba-san ingin bertanya sesuatu " Ucap Sakura sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Himawari

Setelah Sakura , Boruto , Himawari, Sarada dan Mitsuki pergi, Naruto masih ditempat untuk pembagian rencana

" Oke, aku dan sasuke akan mencoba mencari Hinata ke tempat biasa dia pergi kalian cari ke seluruh wilayah Konoha " Perintah Naruto

" BAIK! " Jawab mereka cepat, mereka pun segera menjalankan tugas yang diberi Naruto, sementara Sasuke dan Naruto segera pergi mencari Hinata

Dari awal perjalanan raut wajah Naruto benar-benar gelisah dan cemas, Sasuke yang memperhatikan wajah Naruto hanya menghela nafas

" Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu ? " Tanya Sasuke datar

" Kau gila! Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Sudah pasti kau tau jawabannya, Hinata itu istriku, aku tidak mau dia terluka " Ucap Naruto dengan nafas memburu, matanya masih melihat ke segala arah , dia berharap agar Hinata cepat ditemukan

" Jadi kita akan kemana? " Tanya Sasuke, ia juga mengedarkan pandangannya mencoba mencari Hinata

" Kita akan ke- "

" Naruto ! Sasukee! " Teriak Ino yang sedang merapikan bunga sambil melambaikan tangannya

" Oh, Ino ada apa? " Tanya Naruto yang berhenti sebentar karena panggilan Ino

" Tidak, kalian sudah selesai? " Naruto dan Sasuke menyeritkan dahinya

" Selesai apa? " Tanya Sasuke

" Hah? Ku kira kau pergi ke makan Neji? " Ujar Ino yang mulai bingung

" Kami tidak ada rencana kesana " Ucap Naruto

" Oh, berarti Hinata kesana sendirianya ? " Ujar Ino, Naruto yang mendengar hal itu langsung terkejut dan mencengkram pundak Ino

" Benarkah yang kau katakana Ino? " Tanya Naruto dengan setengah berteriak, Tiba-tiba Sai keluar dari toko Bunga milik Ino

" Iya, tadi Hinata datang ke sini, dia membeli bunga Matahari dia bilang ingin kemakam Neji " Ucap Sai, Narutopun melepaskan pegangannya dipundak Ino

" Jadi dia kesana ? " Ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri

" Ah, itu aku ingin bertanya kenapa pakaian yang Hinata pakai jadi koyak dan lusuh seperti itu? " Tanya Ino penuh selidik

" Ayo , Dobe! " Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto agar segera ke tempat pemakaman Neji

" Terimakasih Informasinya! " Teriak Naruto

" Heyy! Jawab pertanyaanku! " Ucap Ino kesal Karena pertanyaannya di abaikan

" Ku harap mereka baik-baik saja " Ucap Sai

" Iya, semoga saja " Balas Ino

* * *

...

Sakura dan yang lainnya telah sampai di Manshion Hyuuga, Himawari sedang tidur bersama Jii-san nya, Sarada dan Mitsuki sedang pergi karena di panggil oleh Konohamaru, yang tersisa hanya Sakura dan Boruto yang duduk di teras kediaman Hyuuga.

Mereka diselimuti keheningan tak ada yang berminat untuk membuka topik pembicaraan, mereka berdua masih tenggelam dalam fikiran mereka masing-masing, sampai Sakura yang memilih untuk memulai topik pembicaraan.

" Boruto, kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? " Ucap Sakura sambil melihat Boruto, sedangkan Boruto hanya menunduk

" Itu kenyataannya ba-san " Ucap Boruto masih dalam posisi yang sama , Akal dan fikiran Boruto memang berkata Hinata lemah dan tidak menyayangi Tou-san sepenuhnya walau entah kenapa di hati kecilnya menentang hal itu

" Apa yang kau tau tentang ….. Hinata? " Ucap Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, Boruto menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap Sakura _' apakah dia meragukanku? Akukan anaknya, dan pasti aku tau semua tentang dia '_ batin Boruto

" Dia itu lemah, yang ia bisa hanya menangis dan menangis, dia itu tidak benar-benar mencintai Tou-san dan juga kami " Ujar Boruto sambil menatap Sakura yakin , sedangkan Sakura hanya diam sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Boruto

" Apa kau benar anaknya Hinata ? " Ucap Sakura yang seketika membuat Boruto tekejut

" A-apa maksud ba-san? Aku i-ini memang anaknya! " Ujar Boruto setngah berteriak

" Hm, Aku meragukan itu " Ucap Sakura tegas, Boruto semakin heran dengan sikap Sakura yang mempertanyai hal itu

" Ma-maksud ba-san apa? " Ucap Boruto meminta penjelasan kepada Sakura

" Kau itu salah " Ujar Sakura yakin

" Salah? Salah apanya? "

" Kau salah mengenai Hinata "

" Salah? Itu memang ken- "

" Kau tidak tau sifat Hinata, kau hanya melihat dari sisi lemahnya " Ucap Sakura yang membuat Boruto diam

" Dan kau juga bilang bahwa jika kau diberi pilihan kau lebih memilih aku menjadi Kaa-san mu ? Benarkah itu? " Tanya Sakura sambil menatap Boruto

" I-iya , itu benar ! " Ujar Boruto Yakin

" Apa alasanmu ? " Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Boruto diam tak berkutik, tak lama ia pun bersuara

" Karena ba-san berbeda dengan Kaa-san ku, baa-san kuat dan hebat sedangkan Kaa-san hanya seseorang yang lemah, Ba-san bisa melindungi kami dari bahaya, dan ba-san juga terkadang menolong Tou-sankan ? " Ucap Boruto yakin , ia tersenyum dengan lebar

" Lalu ba-san satu tim dengan Tou-san pasti kalian sudah sangat mengenal, tidak seperti Kaa-san, Ba-san juga selalu bersama Tou-sankan dulu? Oh iya bahkan kudengar ba-san selalu menolong Tou-sanku saat dia melakukan hal yang ceroboh " Ucap Boruto panjang lebar

" Dan lagipula …. Tou-san kan dari dulu hanya mencintai ba-san, kalian benar-beanr serasi " Ujar Boruto yang berniat menggoda Sakura, tapi sepertiya godaan itu tidak berhasil karena wajah Sakura yang masih datar

" Semua yang kau katakana itu benar Boruto " Seketika senyum Boruto bertambah lebar karena Sakura memang mengakuinya

" Kau benar tentang aku yang satu tim dengan Naruto, Aku yang selalu bersama Naruto, Aku yang menolong saat dia bertindak ceroboh dan ….. saat kau berkata bahwa Naruto mencintaiku dari dulu " Ucap Sakura pelan

" Benarkan apa yang ku-"

" Tapi , tidak semua yang kau katakana benar " Ucap Sakura tegas dan memandang mata Boruto, sedangkan Boruto hanya melihat Sakura dengan tatapan Heran

" Kau bilang Hinata lemah ? Kau salah Hinata itu kuat dan Hebat, Kau bilang karena aku satu tim dengan Naruto maka aku mengenalnya lebih dari Hinata? " Ucap Sakura yang masih memandang Boruto, sementara Boruto menangguk dengan pertanyaan Sakura, memang benarkan pasti Sakura lebih mengenal Naru-

" Kau juga salah tentang hal itu! Walaupun Hinata itu berbeda tim dengan Naruto tapi dia selalu memperhatikan Naruto, dan aku rasa dia lebih mengenal Naruto dari pada diriku! " Ucap Sakura setengah berteriak yang membuat Boruto bungkam tak bisa berkata-kata apapun

" Kau juga bilang aku selalu menolong Naruto saat dia melakukan hal yang ceroboh ! dan itu benar ! Tapi ….. pengorbanan Hinata lebih besar dari pada diriku bahkan Hinata bersedia kehilangan nyawanya hanya untuk melindungi Naruto! "

.

.

.

 **DEG! DEGG!**

.

.

.

" Ti-tidak mungkin " Ucap Boruto sambil memegangi dadanya yang entah mengapa saat mendengar hal itu terasa sangat sesak

" Dan itu adalah kenyataan yang tidak kau ketahui! " Ucap Sakura sambil memegang pundak Boruto, tiba-tiba Boruto menepis tangan Sakura kasar yang membuatnya hampir terjatuh

" Semua yang kau katakan adalah kebohongan ! aku tidak akan mempercayai perkataanmu itu! Sebaiknya kau pergi! " Ucap Boruto dengan berteriak

Sakura yang lelah dan tidak ingin membuat keributan memutuskan untuk mengalah, Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Manshion Hyuuga meninggalkan Boruto yang masih memegangi dadanya sambil menunduk

Sakura berjalan perlahan tetapi baru beberapa langkah ia berhenti, tanpa melihat kebelakang Sakura berkata

" Dan satu hal yang perlu kau tau- " Boruto yang mendengar suara Sakura akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura

" – Saat kau berkata bahwa Naruto mencintaiku, Itu bukanlah Cinta, ia hanya mengagumiku. Cinta yang sesungguhnya adalah Cinta yang dimiliki Hinata untuk Naruto, Cinta yang sangat besar bahkan mengalahkan Cintaku pada Sasuke maupun Cinta Naruto padaku. Dan itulah yang membuat Hinata menjadi kuat melebihi siapapun, karena tekadnya yang selalu ingin bersama Naruto dan selalu ingin disinya. " Ujar Sakura panjang lebar, Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Boruto yang masih terdiam karena ucapan Sakura

Sampai akhirnya Sakura benar-benar meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga menyisakan bermacam-macam pertanyaan dibenak Boruto dan yang membuat Boruto heran disaat seperti ini ia malah merindukan Hinata disisinya

Sore telah tergantikan dengan Malam menyisakan Boruto yang masih sendiri di teras, dengan tubuh yang bergetar dan tangan yang mengepal sambil memegang dadanya yang masih terasa sesak

Jika ia boleh jujur, di dalam Hatinya yang terdalam ia sangat menginginkan Kaa-sannya disini disampingnnya dan menemaninya, Air mata yang Boruto tamping akhirnya berhasil keluar dengan sendirinya, tak ada yang tau kalau anak dari seorang Hokage tengah menangis.

Biarlah ia seperti ini sebentar, agar menenangkan hatinya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak dan sangat mengganggu

" _Kaa-san_ " Ucap Boruto lirih

Ah maaf karena baru bisa update, Terimakasih atas Review kalian saat nya membalas Review !

 **ericajulyhonoka** : Inilah yang terjadi hikss*Baper

: Hahaha makasih buat sarannya, insyaallah nanti bakal ditambahin actionnya, terimakasih sudah menunggu chap ini \m/

 **Ikhune Yhuiciru** : Hahaa sengaja biar penasaran wkwkwk, Ini sudah diupdate. Tenang saja SH tidak akan terjadi di sini hanya untuk selingan saja , pairnya tetap NH dan SS \m/

 **salsabilla ramadhana** : Oke sudah di UP, Silahkan dibaca !

 **Betelgeuse Bellatrix** : Waah, makasih nih hahaha, oke Author bakalan semangat!

 **Claritza** : Sudah di Up selamat membaca!

Oke Sekian balasan dari Review ini! Semoga kalian tetap mendukung dan menyukai cerita ini!

… Please …

R

E

V

I

E

W

…


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Sebelumnya :_

 _Sore telah tergantikan dengan Malam menyisakan Boruto yang masih sendiri di teras, dengan tubuh yang bergetar dan tangan yang mengepal sambil memegang dadanya yang masih terasa sesak_

 _Jika ia boleh jujur, di dalam Hatinya yang terdalam ia sangat menginginkan Kaa-sannya disini disampingnnya dan menemaninya, Air mata yang Boruto tampung akhirnya berhasil keluar dengan sendirinya, tak ada yang tau kalau anak dari seorang Hokage tengah menangis._

 _Biarlah ia seperti ini sebentar, agar menenangkan hatinya yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak dan sangat mengganggu_

" _Kaa-san " Ucap Boruto lirih_

* * *

 **Warning : Gaje, masih Abal-abal, OC**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read**

* * *

 **...**

Setelah lama mencari akhirnya Naruto kembali dengan tangan kosong, dia tidak menemukan Hinata dimanapun bahkan di tempat yang sering ia dan Hinata kunjungi. Hinata seakan ditelan oleh bumi, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan keberadaan Hinata.

Karena hari juga sudah larut malam, Sasuke menyarankan Naruto agar segera pulang dan menjemput kedua anaknya, lalu melanjutkan pencarian besok. Naruto berjalan gontai menuju kediaman Hyuuga, penampilannya sudah acak-acakan. Naruto perlahan membuka pintu kediaman Hyuuga

" Tadaima " Ucap Naruto pelan, tak lama muncul Himawari diikuti oleh Boruto dan juga…. Hiashi, Naruto sempat menelan ludah saat melihat tatapan tajam dari Hiashi, walaupun sudah lama berumah tangga dengan Hinata. Naruto masih tetap gemetar jika menatap Hiashi dalam mode seperti ini.

" Tou-san " Panggil Himawari, Naruto mengalihkan pandangnnya pada Himawari

" Apakah kau baik-baik saja ? tak ada yang luka kan ? " Tanya Naruto sambil memeriksa keadaan Himawari

" Tidak, Aku baik-baik saja " Jawab Himawari, Naruto bernafas lega dan menatap Boruto yang tak mau melihatnya, ya sudahlah biarkan saja. Ia sedang tidak ingin memarahi Boruto .

" Boruto, bersiap-siaplah kita akan pulang " Ucap Naruto, sepertinya Boruto agak terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto, tetapi seketika ia kembali datar seperti biasanya.

" Boruto, Himawari lebih baik kalian mandi dulu, lalu bersiap-siap untuk pulang bersama Tou-san kalian " Ucap Hiashi pelan, Naruto tak terlalu terkejut melihat perlakuan lembut Hiashi kepada anaknya, dia memang seperti itu

" Baik Jii-san " Ucap Boruto dan Himawari. Mereka akhirnya kembali kedalam menyisakan Naruto dan Hiashi

" Naruto, kita bicara sebentar " Ujar Hiashi datar sambil melangkah pergi mendahului Naruto

" Ba-baik Tou-san " Ucap Naruto

Disinilah mereka, diteras kediaman Hyuuga, hanya mereka berdua duduk dengan saling bersebelahan . Hening itulah kondisi yang sekarang sedang dialami oleh Naruto dan Hiashi, hanya ada suara angin yang menemani mereka, sampai akhirnya Hiashi memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

" Jadi, kau tidak menemukannya ? " Ucap Hiashi pelan

" Ma-maaf kan saya " balas Naruto pelan, ia menunduk karena tak sanggup melihat wajah Hiashi

" Biarkan saja " Naruto terkejut dengan perkataan Hiashi, segera ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat wajah Hiashi

" Ma-maksud Tou-san apa? Aku harus membiarkan Hinata sendiri? Aku harus duduk diam dirumah? Menunggu Hinata pulang begitu ? Kenapa ? Aku tidak ingin Hinata terluka! " Ucap Naruto sambil menatap Hiashi lekat-lekat sementara Hiashi masih terus memandang ke arah depan

" Kau masih saja bodoh " Ucap Hiashi datar, seketika Naruto langsung terkejut mendengar pernyataan Hiashi, ia pun menunduk kembali ke posisi semula

" Ma-maaf aku hanya khawatir "

" Hn, Kau tau kan Hinata itu kuat – " Naruto yang tadinya menundukan kepala mulai kembali meliht kearah Hiashi lagi

" – Mungkin hati Hinata sekarang masih sakit, jadi biarkan dia tenang dulu. Kau juga butuh istirahat dan jangan Khawatirkan Hinata dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri karena dia tak selemah seperti dulu " Hiashi berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Naruto tapi ia berhenti sebentar

" Jika kau benar-benar mencintai Hinata, jangan pernah menyerah untuk mencari dirinya! Tapi untuk sekarang aku melarangmu mencari Hinata karena anakmu membutuhkan Tou-sannya " Naruto masih diam

" Tenang saja lagi pula Hinata itu ….. **Istri dari seorang Hokage kan ?** " Ucap Hiashi sambil tersenyum tipis yang pastinya tidak bisa dilihat Naruto. Hiashi seakan bisa membaca fikiran Naruto.

Bahu Naruto menegang karena ucapan Hiashi, benar juga apa yang dikatakannya! Setelah mengucapan itu Hiashi benar-benar meninggalkan Naruto sendiri yang masih memikirkan ucapan Hiashi

" Iya, Tou-san benar Hinata itu kuat dan dia adalah istri seorang Hokage ! Aku akan berusaha untuk mencari Hinata besok untuk sekarang anak-anak membutuhkanku. Terimakasih Tou-san " Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis, Naruto berdiri dan menyusul Hiashi kedalam

Boruto dan Himawari yang sedari tadi sudah siap akhirnya pergi bersama Naruto menuju ke rumah mereka, rumah keluarga UZUMAKI . Mereka pulang dengan berjalan kaki, di sepanjang jalan tak ada pembincaraan Antara mereka.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin memulai pembicaraan, mereka hanya bergandengan tangan sambil tersenyum agar tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau mereka sedang ditimpa masalah

Sepanjang jalan mereka terus saja disapa oleh warga-warga yang mereka lewati, tak ada satupun warga Konoha yang mengetahui kalau Hinata menghilang hanya para pejabat tinggi konoha dan teman-teman Hokage saja yang mengetahui itu.

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di Rumah. Naruto segera membuka pintu rumahnya, Kosong itulah kesan pertama yang ia rasakan saat memasuki rumah ini. Dengan segera Boruto berlari menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Naruto dan Himawari

" Tou-san " Cicit Himawari

" Haah~ biarkan saja Hima, Tou-san tidak ingin marah sekarang padanya " Ujar Naruto, sementara Himawari hanya mengangguk

" Baiklah Hima ke kamar dulu ya Tou-san "

" Iya, istirahatlah "

" Hm " Himawari pun meninggalkan Naruto, tak lama Naruto juga menuju kamarnya

 **CKLEEK**

Lagi-lagi Naruto harus merasakan kekosongan di dalam kamar ini, sekuat apapun Naruto rasanya ia tidak sanggup untuk ditinggalkan Hinata, Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup, Naruto pun menuju kasurnya dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya

* * *

 **NARUTO P.O.V**

Sepi, kenapa aku harus merasakan keadaan ini lagi? Aku membaringkan tubuhku, mengistirahatkan fisiku, jika tidak ada Hinata rasanya aku ingin mati saja. Aku membenamkan kepalaku di Kasur, masih tercium wangi lavender Hinata disini, sungguh aku merindukannya

" Kau dimana? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kau berjanji kan selalu bersamaku? Tapi kenapa kau meninggalkanku? " Aku bergumam seperti orang gila yang berbicara sendiri dan lagi-lagi aku teringat ucapan Sasuke

 _FLASHBACK_

Aku dan Sasuke sudah berada dimakan Neji tapi tidak ada Hinata disini, hanya ada bunga Matahari yang menemani makan Neji artinya Hinata sudah pergi dari makam ini

" Lagi-lagi kita tertinggal " Ucap Sasuke

" Hinata kau dimana? " Ucapku sambil mengedarkan pandangan disekitar makam

" Karena kita sudah terlanjur kesini lebih baik kita sekalian saja berdoa untuk Neji " Ucap Sasuke menyarankanku

" Iya kau benar " Ucapku kami pun berdoa di makam Neji

" Maafkan aku Neji, aku tidak bisa menjaga Hinata, Hinata menghilang dariku sungguh aku minta maaf Neji, tapi aku akan tetap mencari Hinata sampai aku menemukannya, kau tidak perlu Khawatir, mungkin jika ada kau disini kau pasti akan menghajarku habis-habisan jika aku menyakitinya " Ucapku, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah tangan di pundakku dan aku tahu pemilik tangan itu

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu " Aku hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Sasuke

" Ternyata tidak sia-sia kau berkelana selama ini " Ejek ku

 **PLETAAKK**

Seketika aku dihadiahkan Jitakan keras dikepalaku , ah sungguh Sasuke itu tidak bisa diajak bergurau

" Kau tau sakit kan ! " Ucapku sambil mengusap kepalaku yang benjol

" Aku tidak suka bicaramu " Ucap Sasuke sambil menatapku tajam dan membuatku merinding

" Terserah! " Ucapku tak mau kalah, Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu

" Ah, aku ingin bertanya sama seperti ino tadi. Kenapa baju Hinata lusuh seperti itu " Aku menatap Sasuke tajam, jangan bilang-

" Hentikan fikiran Kotormu itu!" Bentak Sasuke

" Eh, habisnya kau terlihat mencurigakan " Ucapku masih dengan menatap tajam

" Saat itu aku sedang ingin menemuimu untuk membahas sesuatu, tapi ditengah perjalanan aku melihat Hinata dibawa oleh seseorang dan saat Hinata juga pingsan- "

" Apa ! A-apa yang dilakukan oleh orang itu! Apakah dia macam-macam ! " Ucapku setengah berteriak

" Jika kau terus menyela ucapanku aku akan membakarmu dengan Ameterasu milikku! " Sasuke memandangku tajam, aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya

" – Karena aku curiga aku mengikutinya tapi sialnya aku sempat dihadang oleh beberapa orang lainnya yang membuatku kehilangan jejak orang yang membawa Hinata " Aku memperhatikan Sasuke dengan serius

" Yah dia itu sepertinya ninja penyusup juga sama seperti yang kau lawan tadi, tapi mereka memang tidak dapat dika- "

" Lalu? Bagaimana Hinata ! Lewatkan saja cerita payahmu i- " Aku menghentikan ucapanku melihat tatapan tajam yang berasal dari Sasuke

" SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN POTONG PEMBICARAANKU! " Aku bergidik ngeri melihat amarah Sasuke

" Haah~ , Yah walaupun aku bisa mengalahkannya itu butuh waktu yang cukup lama, setelah itu aku mendengar teriakan Hinata dan aku mulai menuju sumber suara itu. Lalu aku melihat orang itu sedang mengikat Hinata menggunakan segel dan aku rasa orang itu bertujuan mengambil Byakugan milik Hinata " Apa! Kurang ajar penyusup itu! Beraninya melukai istriku!

" Untung saja aku berhasil menghalangi niatnya itu, aku melepaskan segel yang mengikat Hinata, kami pun bertarung dengan Shinobi tak dikenal itu- " Hinata bertarung sendirian? Pantas saja aku di kantor merasa gelisah

" –Tak lama aku dan Hinata berhasil menglahkannya walau akhirnya mendapat luka-luka ditubuh kami, apalagi luka Hinata yang paling banyak karena dia selalu mencoba untuk menyerang terlebih dahulu. Saat Kami memutuskan untuk melapor, orang itu mengeluarkan jurus Api , aku kira dia akan mengarahkan itu padaku jadi aku mendorong Hinata tapi ternyata dia mengincar Hinata, untung saja Hinata dengan mudah mengelak tapi karena kurang cepat bahunya terkena jurus itu dan mengakibatkan luka bakar " Tunggu! Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya

" Kau tidak melihatnya? " Ucap Sasuke padaku

" Tidak! Mungkin karena dia sering bergerak makanya tidak terlihat " Ucapku serius

" Hm .. ya begitulah, sebenarnya aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk mengobati lukannya dulu tapi dia tetap tidak mau, dia bilang dia ingin mencari Himawari "

" Lalu? Bagaimana kalian tau kami disana? " Tanyaku lagi

" Insting ibunya sangat kuat " Ucap Sasuke, benar juga apa yang dikatakan Sasuke. Hinata sekarang seorang ibu pasti dia mempunyai firasat yang tidak enak pada Anaknya

" Pasti dia sangat sedih karena Boruto berkata seperti itu " Ucapku sambil menunduk,

" Sudahlah " Ucap Sasuke datar

" Apakah dia akan meninggalkanku ? " Aku membayangkan Hinata pergi dari sisiku ! Ahh tidakk!

" Bodoh " Eh? Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada Sasuke

" Kau Bodoh, bukankah Hinata mencintaimu sejak kecil, cintanya itu sangat dalam bahkan lebih darimu. Jadi dia tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu, apalagi meninggalkan anak-anaknya " Aku mematung mendengar ucapan Sasuke

" Hari semakin sore lebih baik kita mencari ditempat lain " Tawar Sasuke

" Ayo! " Ucapku, kami pun melanjutkan perjalanan mencari Hinata

 _Flashback Off_

Bagaimana aku bisa membiarkan Hinata terluka? Haah~ suami macam apa aku ini? Kenapa disaat istriku sendiri sedang berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya aku malah tidak ada! Maaf Hinata, Maafkan aku

 **Naruto P.O.V End**

Naruto pun mencoba untuk tidur tapi ia selalu merasa gelisah karena tidak ada Hinata disampingnya, Naruto memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas lalu dihembuskan perlahan. Hatinya benar-benar gelisah, bagaimana keadaan Hinata? Naruto bisa enak tidur dikasur tapi Hinata apakah dia juga tidur nyenyak sama seperti dirinya?

Apakah Hinata sudah makan? Apakah dia tidak kedinginan? Dimana dia tidur? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Bagaimana dia bisa tidur nyenyak? Hinata merindukan Naruto atau tidak? Ah beribu pertanyaan muncul di kepala Naruto jika berkaitan dengan Hinata

 **KRIEEET**

Perhatian Nauto teralihkan seketika melihat bunyi derit pintunya, ia melihat ke arah pintunya yang terbuka sedikit menampilkan sosok bayangan anak perempuan yang menatapnya sendu dan ia tau siapa anak kecil itu

" Hima .." Panggil Naruto

" Tou-san " Himawari mulai masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto menghampiri Naruto yang sedang bersandar

" Sini duduk disini " Ucap Naruto sambil menepuk Kasur sebelahnya mengisyaratkan agar Himawari duduk disana

" Hm " Ia pun duduk di tempat yang Naruto sarankan

" Ada apa? Apakah anak Tou-san sedang mimpi buruk? " Tanya Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Himawari

" Tidak , hanya saja – " Himawari menggantungkan kalimatnya

" Hm? Hanya saja? " Ucap Naruto mengulangi ucapan Himawari

" -Aku… merindukan Kaa-san, Tou-san " Ucap Himawari sambil memandang Naruto sendu

" Tou-san juga begitu ,,, tapi Tou-san tau pasti Kaa-san baik-baik saja, dia itu Hebat " Ucap Naruto tersenyum walaupun di dalam hatinya ia meragukan hal itu

" Tou-san pasti kesepian, bolehkah Hima tidur bersama … Tou-san ? " Ucap Himawari pelan

" Kau tau saja , Baiklah tidurlah disini bersama Tou-san " Ucap Naruto sambil membaringkan tubuh mungil milik anaknya itu. Naruto pun ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di Kasur ia mengelus rambut milik Himawari jika dilihat benar-benar membuatnya teringat dengan Hinata, sifatnya yang lemah lembut terhadap semua orang dan selalu tersenyum tapi tetap kuat seperti ayahnya

Mata Himawari yang tadinya masih menatap Naruto perlahan mulai menutup, dan Naruto yakin 100% bahwa putrinya sudah memasuki alam tidur, tidur Himawari begitu nyenyak. Naruto menyelimuti tubuh Himawari yang kelihatannya kedinginan.

Naruto masih terus memandang wajah nyenyak Himawari, lagi-lagi ia harus teringat pada Hinata. Naruto memeluk Himawari, tanpa Himawari sadari Naruto menangis, ia menangis karena merasa tidak becus menjadi suami.

Fikiran Naruto berkecamuk jika Hinata benar-benar akan meninggalkannya, bagaimana ia nantinya? Ia benar-benar bingung! Biarlah ia seperti ini , menangis sebentar hanya untuk menghilangkan perasaan gelisahnya, bagaimanapun Himawari dan Boruto masih menemaninya.

Setelah Naruto selesai menangis, matanya tampak lelah jam sudah menunjukan hampir tengah malam, akhirnya Naruto tertidur masih dengan posisi memeluk Himawari yang tetap tertidur nyenyak, mereka terlelap dalam mimpi masing-masing. Sementara itu-

* * *

 **Kediaman Hyuuga**

Terlihat Hiashi sedang duduk di teras kediaman Hyuuga, sepertinya dia menunggu seseorang. Semilir angin mendominasi , Hiashi masih setia menunggu karena ia yakin ' dia ' akan datang.

Hiashi masih setia menunggu dan benar dugaannya. Seorang wanita dengan wajah yang tertutup topeng menemui Hiashi Hiashi, sepertinya wanita itu merupakan anggota Anbu karena dia menggunakan topeng milik Anbu

" Kenapa kau melakukan ini ? " Tanya Hiashi yang langsung menuju inti pembicaraan

" Tidak, saya hanya ingin menenangkan fikiran dulu " Ujar wanita itu

" Berapa lama? " Tanya Hiashi lagi

" Hm, entahlah. Aku hanya takut dia tak menerimaku " Ucap wanita itu lirih

" Baiklah, aku tidak memaksa tapi mereka membutuhkanmu " Ucapnya sambil melihat topeng yang menghalangi wajahnya itu

" Tenang saja, tak perlu khawatir. Karena aku akan mengawasi mereka …. Selalu " Ucap Wanita itu dengan tenang

.

.

.

.

Hay Minna-san ! Gomen yaah nggak bisa UP kilat, Author lagi sibuk ngurusin Pensi benar-benar minta maaf ! Semoga kalian memaafkan Author yang merupakan manusia biasa ini yaaa ! Sekali lagi Maaf! Yasudah, Yuk kita balas Reviewnya!

…

zielavienaz96 : Borutonya kan masih kecil, jadi dia nggak tau apa-apa haha

pedofillgila : Narutonya kasihan sama Boruto kalau mau dipukul hahaha

Lavienda : Iyaaa Boruto dosa taauu

hannacemong : Borutonya masih kecil, dia nggak tau seberapa besar cinta Hinata

Hakim11 : Terimakasih sudah teliti, oke Author bakalan semangat!

danggita28 : Okee, yes ! misi berhasil hahaha, ini udah di Up semoga suka

salsabilla ramadhana : Ya ampun makasih ya udah membaca. Ya karena itu lah yang dilihat Boruto, jadi dia mengambil kesimpulan tanpa mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Oke udah dilanjutin makasih udah menunggu!

MYSTERIOUS MAN : Maaf nggak bisa Up cepat, tapi lanjutannya udah di Up, makasih udah menunggu!  
ina : Yossh (y)

Win : Oke ini udah Up , semoga sukaa

Triavivi354 : Ini udah Lanjut, semoga suka ya

Gues : Ah, Gomen kalau updatenya kelamaan, habis Author masih sibuk. Maaf bangetya

Nameyami : Hm, itu masih belum ditentukan , soalnya kalau udah ditentukan takut jadwalnya bertempur sama kegiatan aku

Tika : Makasih, Alhamdulillah udah lanjut.

…

Terimakasih sudah setia menunggu, Semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini! Dan untuk para Reader terimakasih sudah support cerita ini!

Please

R

E

V

I

E

W

...


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

 _Hiashi masih setia menunggu dan benar dugaannya. Seorang wanita dengan wajah yang tertutup topeng menemui Hiashi Hiashi, sepertinya wanita itu merupakan anggota Anbu karena dia menggunakan topeng milik Anbu_

" _Kenapa kau melakukan ini ? " Tanya Hiashi yang langsung menuju inti pembicaraan_

" _Tidak, saya hanya ingin menenangkan fikiran dulu " Ujar wanita itu_

" _Berapa lama? " Tanya Hiashi lagi_

" _Hm, entahlah. Aku hanya takut dia tak menerimaku " Ucap wanita itu lirih_

" _Baiklah, aku tidak memaksa tapi mereka membutuhkanmu " Ucapnya sambil melihat topeng yang menghalangi wajahnya itu_

" _Tenang saja, tak perlu khawatir. Karena aku akan mengawasi mereka …. Selalu " Ucap Wanita itu dengan tenang_

* * *

 **Warning : Gaje, Oc, abal-abal, Typo.**

 **\- Mungkin cerita ini hampir sama dengan Boruto The Movie, hanya saja agak dibedakan sedikit -**

 **Jika ada kesamaan tempat atau cerita mohon maaf ! Tapi ini Real buatan Author!**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read !**

* * *

 **-Kediaman Uzumaki-**

Cahaya mulai masuk kedalam Rumah, Matahari mulai menampakan dirinya. Cahaya matahari membuat manusia yang sedang tertidur nyenyak itu mulai terbangun dari alam mimpinya, ia merenggangkan tubuhnya.

" Ngghh " Lenguhan kecil meluncur dari bibir pemuda berkulit Tan itu. Perlahan ia membuka mataya dan menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk, ia meraba-raba disebelahnya tetapi ia tidak menemukan apapun, dengan segera ia membuka paksa matanya yang tadi setengah mengantuk

" Himawari! Kau dimana ! " Naruto berteriak mencari keberadaan Himawari ia memeriksa Kasurnya bahkan dibawah kasurnya ia tidak menemukan Him-

" Tou-san? " Panggil Himawari, Naruto yang mengenali suara tersebut bergegas mengalihkan pandangannya, dan ia menemukan Himawari yang berdiri di ambang pintu

" Haah~ kau membuat Tou-san kaget " Ucap Naruto yang menghela nafas lega, ia kira Himawari hilang sama seperti Hina- Oh!

" Himawari? Dimana Kaa-sanmu? " Tanya Naruto, ia baru ingat rasanya kemarin ia bermimpi Hinata meninggalkannya, semoga saja itu tidak benar terjadi.

 **Himawari P.O.V**

Tu-tunggu? Kenapa Tou-san menanyakan hal itu? Apakah dia hilang ingatan?

" Ka-Kaa-san bukankah dia … " Aku menggantungkan kalimatku, aku sangat takut memberitahu semuanya, Aku melihat wajah heran terpasang di wajah Tou-san

" Hm ? Ada apa? " Tou-san bertanya padaku, Ah~ bagaimana ini?

" Di-dia … pe-pergi " Jawabku pelan, sekejap wajah Tou-sanku yang tadi heran berubah menjadi murung

" To-tou-san ? " Panggilku pelan

" Jadi itu kenyataan, aku kira itu hanya mimpi saja " Aku merasa Kasihan melihat Tou-san, bagaimana ya cara menghilangkan wajah sendunya?

" Oh iya! Bukankah Tou-san ada rapat " Ucapku mengingatkan

" Ah! Iya, aku hampir saja lupa ! " Dengan segera Tou-san berlari ke kamar mandi, aku tertawa kecil setidaknya itu bisa menghiburnya

" Baiklah, Hima akan menunggu dibawahya " Ucapku sambil melenggang pergi dari kamar Tou-san, saat aku ingin turun dari tangga pandanganku tertuju pada kamar Nii-san, hm? Apakah dia sudah bangun. Aku melangkah menuju kamarnya

 **KRIEET**

Perlahan aku membuka pintunya dan melihat Nii-san masih tidur. Huh, bukankah hari ini dia ada misi? Aku mendekati Nii-san yang sepertinya masih terlelap

" Nii-san " Bisikku pelan, tak ada jawaban darinya

" Nii-san " Ucapku menaikan Volume, masih tak ada jawaban

" Nii-san " Ucapku gak nyaring karena dia tidak mendengarkanku. Aku sedikit mengguncangkan tubuhnya

" ngghh~ sebentar lagi Kaa-san " Eh! Nii-san mengiraku Kaa-san? Ah sudah kuduga walaupun dia membenci kaa-san dia masih punya sedikit hati

" Hey! Nii-san bangun! Apakah kau lupa bahwa kau ada misi! " Ucapku nyaring

 **BRAAAK**

" A-apa! Aku terlambat! "

" NII-SAAANN! " Teriakku, ah gara-gara dia bangun dengan tergesa-gesa membuatku terjatuh, rasanya tanganku ini sakit sekali

" Oh? Hi-himawari apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja " Uh, dasar Nii-san!

" Ya, Hima tidak apa-apa. Nii-san lebih baik segera bersiap dan turun " Ucapku sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan Nii-san yang memberikanku senyuman lebarnya

" Hahaha, Maaf ya Himawari "

" Iya " Ucapku singkat. Akupun keluar dari kamar Nii-san dan segera turun, Tak lama aku menunggu, akhirnya Tou-san turun diikuti oleh Nii-san aku hanya menampilakan senyumanku

" Ohayo ! " Ucapku senang

" Ohayo " Ucap Tou-san dan Nii-san bersamaan, tak lama mereka pun duduk

" Silahkan makan! " Ucapku semangat

Hening

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku melihat Tou-san dan Nii-san yang menatap makanan di depannya yah itu masakanku Roti panggang yang … em .. sedikit gosong

" Emm… Ma-maaf Tou-san, Nii-san. Tidak enak ya? " Aku merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membuatkan makanan yang enak

" Eh, Ti-tidak kok Hima! Ini pasti lezat tapi maaf ya Nii-san buru-buru . Nii-san sudah terlambat mereka pasti sudah menunggu " Ucap Nii-san ia memelukku dan segera pergi tanpa memandang Tou-san sedikit pun.

" Tou-san ? Bagaimana kalau Tou-san berangkat saja nanti Hima bisa makan di tempat Ji-san " Ucapku pelan

" Ah, tidak apa-apa ini saja sudah cu- "

" Tidak boleh, Nanti Tou-san sakit perut, Hima tidak apa-apa bukankah Tou-san akan rapat? Nanti Tou-san terlambat " Ucapku sambil tersenyum

" Baiklah ayo kita pergi " Ucap Tou-san sambil menggandeng tanganku

" Hm, baiklah " Ucapku, yah jika Kaa-san tidak ada terpaksa aku harus tinggal di rumah Ji-san ya walaupun terpaksa aku senang karena bisa ada yang menemaniku bermain. Aku hanya berharap semoga Kaa-san cepat pulang

 **Himawari P.O.V End**

 **Normal P.O.V**

Setelah mengantarkan Himawari ke kediaman Hyuuga, Naruto segera pergi ke kantor Hokage miliknya. Tak lama ia sampai ia sudah di hadapkan dengan omelan dari Shikamaru

" …. Kau mengerti Naruto " Ucap Shikamaru yang dari tadi mengomel

" Yayaya aku mengerti Shikamaru " Ucap Naruto yang sebenarnya tidak tau apa yang dibicarakan Shikamaru. Ia terus memikirkan Hinata

" Jika tidak ada yang diurus, aku ingin pergi mencari Hinata " Ucap Naruto

" Tidak! " Naruto yang tadinya baru berdiri dari tempat duduk langsung menatap Shikamaru heran

" Apa? Kenapa! " Ucap Naruto tak terima

" Kau lupa? Besok Ujian Chunnin akan dimulai, semua orang sibuk mengurus jadwal itu dan mereka pasti memerlukan pengawasan " Ujar Shikamaru

" Apaa? Haaah~ " Naruto terduduk lemas dikursinya, iya hampir saja lupa tentang ujian Chunnin itu

" Em… tak bisakah kita menun- "

" Tidak! " Shikamaru memotong ucapan Naruto

" Shikamaru kau jahat sekali ! " Protes Naruto

" Kau ini, kau tidak boleh menghindar dari tugasmu! " Jelas Shikamaru

" Tapi mencari Hinata juga tugasku! " Ucap Naruto tak mau kalah

" Begini saja kau suruh para Anbu untuk mencari Hinata, itu akan mempermudahmu " Ucap Shikamaru santai

" Dan sertakan 1 bunshinmu untuk memimpin mereka " Tambahnya lagi

" Tidak! " Sekarang Naruto lah yang tidak setuju

" Kenapa? Apa yang salah ? " Tanya Shikamaru

" Jika Bunshinku yang menemukannya, Dia bisa melakukan macam-macam " Ungkap Naruto sambil memikirkan hal yang aneh

" Bagaimanapun juga Bunshin itu dirimu Naruto! " Ucap Shikamaru dengan memandang Naruto tajam

" Tapikan- "

" Cepat lakukan! Dari pada hanya anbu yang mencarinya? Pasti mereka tidak akan menemukan Hinata dengan cepat " Perintah Shikamaru, mau tidak mau akhirnya Naruto menurutinya

" Hah, baiklah. _**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**_ " Naruto pun membentuk segel

 **POFFTT**

" Kau, pergi cari Hinata bersama Anbu, aku ada urusan mengawasi rencana pelaksanaan ujian Chunnin. Dan satu hal lagi – " Ucap Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya

" Jika kau menemukan Hinata …. Jangan buat macam-macam! " Ucap Naruto sambil memandang bunshinnya

" Kau ini, aku tau! " Jawab Bunshin Naruto

" Sudah lah, segera pergi cari Hinata " Perintah Naruto

" Iya aku akan pergi " Ucap Bunshin Naruto

" Lalu? " Ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba

" Apanya? " Tanya Naruto

" Kapan kau mau pergi untuk mengawasi kerja mereka " Ucap Shikamaru sambil menghela nafas melihat tingkah Naruto

" Yaya, aku pergi sekarang" Ucapnya, dalam Hati ia selalu berdoa pada _Kami-sama_ agar Hinata cepat ditemukan. Naruto benar-benar merindukan Hinata _' Aku harap kau segera ditemukan Hime '_

* * *

 _..._

Boruto dan timnya telah selesai mengerjakan misi, mereka berniat untuk pergi ke kantor Hokage untuk melaporkan misi yang telah dijalani mereka. Tak lama mereka pun sampai dan pertama kali yang mereka lihat adalah Naruto yang masih berkutat dengan dokumennya

" Oh, kalian. Masuklah " Ucap Naruto mempersilahkan

" Hm, ini adalah laporan tenatang misi kami Hokage-sama " Ujar Konohamaru sambil menyerahkan gulungan itu. Naruto pun membaca sekilas gulungan tersebut

" Bagus, kalian boleh beristirahat " Ucap Naruto sambil menyimpan gulungan itu

" Kami permisi dulu Hokage-sama " Baru saja mereka akan keluar tiba-tiba suara Naruto menghetikan mereka

" Kecuali Boruto, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan " Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba. Boruto yang mendengar namanya dipanggil hanya memasang wajah datarnya

" Baik, kami duluan Hokage-sama " Ucap Sarada

Boruto yang tadinya sudah hampir keluar, kembali masuk keruangan Naruto dengan ekspresi datar

" Ada apa? " Tanya Boruto

" Kau sudah makan? " Tanya Naruto, Boruto memutar matanya bosan

" Langsung ke intinya saja " Ucap Boruto malas

" Tidak bisa disini, lebih baik kita makan ramen dulu " Ajak Naruto

" Terserah " Ucap Boruto sambil mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan mendahului

Mereka berjalan menuju kedai ramen kebanggaan Naruto yaitu kedai ramen milik paman Teuchi yang sekarang sudah digantikan dengan anaknya Ayame karena paman Teuchi sedang sakit dan tidak bisa mengurus kedai ramennya

" Selamat datang " Ucap Ayame, ia terkejut melihat siapa yang datang

" Ah , Hokage-sama dan Boruto-san silahkan masuk " Ucap Ayame

" Tidak perlu seformal itu Ayame-san " Ucap Boruto dan Naruto serempak dan seketika mereka saling berpandangan

" Wah kalian benar-benar kompak, baiklah kalian mau pesan apa? " Ucap Ayame

" Seperti biasa " Ucap Naruto semangat

" Baik, tunggu sebentar " Ucap Ayame

Sementara ayame sedang mempersiapkan masakan, Boruto masih bingung dengan tujuan Naruto mengajaknya kesini, dia bilang ada yang ingin dibicarakan tapi sampai sekarang Naruto masih diam tak berkata apapun dengannya.

" Apa yang ingin dibicarakan? " Ucap Boruto tanpa basa basi

" Itu- "

" Sudah siap selamat dinikmati! " Ucap Ayame tersenyum senang

" Yossshh! Ramenkuuh " Ucap Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar, sedangkan Boruto memandang Naruto Heran, apa sih yang akan dibicarakan?

" Cepat beri tahu ak- "

" Makan dulu , nanti kuberi tahu " Ucap Naruto yang sedang meniup Ramennya

" Haah~ " Boruto menghela nafas kasar, yasudahlah ia juga sedang lapar.

Akhirnya Boruto dan Naruto memakan Ramen pesanan mereka, Naruto terus berbicara walaupun mulutnya sedang penuh, sementara Boruto tetap makan dengan tenang itu yang selalu diajarkan oleh Kaa-san, ngomong-ngomong tentang Kaa-san, Boruto jadi terdiam.

Ia merindukan sosok Kaa-sannya tapi dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya, untuk apa merindukan seseorang yang tidak bisa melindungimu? Dia bahkan tidak mau mencoba mencari tau! Benar-benar membuat Boruto kesal!

Saat Naruto dan Boruto menyantap makanan nya terlihat seseorang yang memakai topeng Anbu sedang mengawasi mereka, rambut panjangnya tertiup oleh angin, walaupun wajahnya tidak bisa dilihat tapi dari gesturnya pasti wanita itu sangat cantik.

Wanita yang memakai topeng Anbu itu sengaja membuat cakranya tidak bisa dideteksi oleh siapapun, sehingga tak ada satu Shinobi pun yang mengetahui keberadaan dirinya. Dilihatnya lagi ternyata Boruto dan Naruto sudah selesai dengan makanan mereka. Sebaiknya ia pergi agar tak dilihat oleh Hokage dan anaknya.

* * *

...

Boruto dan Naruto pergi menuju Taman yang terbilang jarang dikunjungi, bahkan ini adalah tempat favorite Naruto dan Hinata. Boruto menatap taman ini dengan tatapan takjub, ia tidak menyangka ternyata di sini terdapat Taman yang sangat indah, mengapa ia tidak bisa tahu?

Terlihat bangku disebelah sana, Naruto memutuskan untuk duduk terlebih dahulu, sebenarnya ini memang rencana Naruto agar Boruto menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, sudah lama sekali mereka tidak berjalan-jalan. Boruto menatap Naruto tajam.

" Sekarang jelaskan apa tujuan Tou-san! " Ucap Boruto tak suka

" Kenapa … " Ucap Naruto lirih, Boruto memandang dengan tatapan bingung

" Apanya? " Ucap Boruto yang tak mengerti

" Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? " Ucap Naruto sambil memandang Boruto dengan tatapan sedih

 **DEG**!

Pandangan itu, baru kali ini rasanya Boruto melihat Naruto yang terlihat sangat sedih. Ia heran dengan Tou-sannya ini

" Itu kenyataannya! " Ucap Boruto setengah berteriak

" Kau tidak tau tentang … Kaa-sanmu " Ucap Naruto. Boruto tersentak lagi-lagi dia dibilang tidak tau tentang Kaa-sannya sendiri

" Tapi, apa yang ku katakan itu benar. Kaa-san tidak lah sungguh mencintaimu, dia hanya mencintaimu karena kau seorang Hokage! Dia tidak mencintaimu ! bukankah kau mencintai Sakura ba-san ? Ia kan? Dari kecil Tou-san selalu membuat Sakura ba-san menjadi yang nomor satu, bahkan Tou-san mau melakukan apa saja demi Sakura ba-san ! " Ucap Boruto berteriak

" Kau salah! " Ucap Naruto agak keras

" Hinata tidak seperti itu, lagi pula tentang Sakura itu hanya masa lalu " Tambah Naruto

" Apa istimewanya Kaa-san? Dia lemah! " Ucap Boruto tidak kalah keras, untung saja disini sedang sepi jadi tak ada yang mendengarnya

" Justru karena dia lemah, Aku ingin melindunginya, dia berbeda dari Sakura dia berbeda dari yang lain. Dia hanya mencintaiku, hanya aku yang dicintainya sejak kecil, aku saja yang terlalu Bodoh untuk memahaminya " Ucap Naruto lemah, Boruto tertegun

" Dia selalu mengorbankan apapun demi diriku, bahkan nyawanya sendiri – " Boruto terdiam, seketika dia ingat ucapan Sakura tempo lalu

" – Dia selalu melindungiku, bahkan di saat aku terpuruk karena Neji tiada, dia yang membangkitkan semangatku. Aku …. Aku… Aku benar-benar Bodoh. " Perlahan Air mata meluncur dari mata Naruto, Boruto hanya diam

" Dia juga Bodoh, kenapa dia mau mengorbankan dirinya hanya untuk melindungi pria payah sepertiku? Dia melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku yaitu _Menanti_. Aku selalu menanti Sakura agar mau bersamaku begitupun dengan Hinata, ia selalu menantikanku "

" Saat penyerangan di Konoha dulu, ia menyelamatkanku dan hampir mati karenaku . Dan Tou-san menyesali kejadian itu – "

" BOHONG! " Teriak Boruto tiba-tiba. Naruto memandang Boruto

" SEMUA YANG TOU-SAN KATAKAN ADALAH BOHONG! AKU TIDAK PERCAYA! JIKA BEGINI LEBIH BAIK AKU PERGI! " Ucap Boruto sambil pergi

" Boruto tunggu! " Tapi sayang Boruto sudah pergi menjauh darinya _' Tou-san harap kau mengerti Boruto '_

Boruto berlari meninggalkan Naruto sendiri, diperjalanan ia menghapus air matanya. Bodoh! Kenapa ia menangis? Tapi apakah yang dikatakan Tou-sannya itu benar? . Boruto berjalan lemah melewati panti asuhan tiba-tiba terlihat Kabuto yang sedang menyiram bunga

" Eh, Boruto? " Ucap Kabuto

" Eh ? Kabuto ji-san " Ucap Boruto ramah

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? " Tanya Boruto

" Em… Tidak hanya sekedar jalan-jalan " Ucap Boruto sambil memamerkan cengirannya

" Kau tidak bisa bohong " Ucap Kabuto yang membuat cengiran Boruto luntur seketika

" Ma-maksudnya apa? " Ucap Boruto yang tak paham maksud Kabuto

"Ini pasti tentang … Kaa-sanmu kan? "

" Kenapa bisa ta- "

" Aku tak sengaja mendengar saat aku melihat beberapa Anbu yang membicarakan tentang Kaa-sanmu " Ucap Kabuto, Boruto hanya mengangguk paham

" Apa yang ingin kau tau? " Ucap Kabuto tiba-tiba

" Huh? Tidak! Aku tidak ingin tahu hal itu " Ucap Boruto

" Kau yakin ? " Seketika Boruto tergoda dengan ucapan Kabuto, sebenarnya ia ingin tahu tentang Kaa-sannya itu. Apa yang dikatakan Tou-san benar?

" Ayo ikut aku " Eh? Boruto terkejut. Bukanya dia tidak mengatakan jawabannya? Mau tidak mau Boruto mengikutinya. Mereka masuk keruangan milik Kabuto, terlihat seperti ruangan biasa, bahkan Boruto bingung. Terlihat Kabuto sedang menekan tombol sesuatu

" Apa yang kau lakukan ? "

 **SREEET**

Seketika dinding yang tadinya diam bergeser seperti Pintu, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah lorong, apa ini …. Lorong rahasia?

" A-apa ini ? "

" Masuklah " Ucap Kabuto. Boruto mengikuti Kabuto dari belakang, terlihat eerr… menyeramkan

" Tempat apa ini ? " Tanya Boruto paa Kabuto, tapi Kabuto tak menjawab. Mereka telah sampai di sebuah ruangan yang berisi benda-benda canggih menurut Boruto

" Ini adalah ruangan eksperimenku disaat aku senggang aku selalu kesini, Dan ini- " Kabuto menunjuk ruangan Kosong di depannya

" Hm? Apa ini? " Tanya Boruto heran

" Lihat ini " Kabuto maju beberapa langkah dan berdiri lalu membentuk segel

" A-a-apa itu? " Ucap Boruto kaget yang melihat sebuah lingkaran bersegel diantara Kabuto

" Wahh, kau tidak tau ya? " Ucap Kabuto sambil tersenyum

" Ini adalah segel menuju masalalu, dulu saat aku masih menjadi penjahat aku mencari tau tentang segel ini untuk menemukan informasi para Hokage terdahulu. Tapi sayangnya segel ini terlalu sulit untuk dipahami " Jelas Kabuto

" Dan akhirnya aku baru bisa melakukannya sekarang, hahaha " Tambah Kabuto

" Apakah ada orang yang mengetahui hal ini? Untuk apa segel ini sekarang? " Tanya Boruto

" Segel ini bisa kupakai untuk diriku sendiri, terkadang aku pergi ke masa lalu untuk mencari referensi tentang tanaman obat saja. Ya, sebenarnya Tou-sanmu sudah mengetahui hal ini, dan dia melarangku untuk memberi tahu siapapun. Tapi karena kau butuh keperluan maka aku memberitahukan padamu juga " Jelas Kabuto panjang lebar

" Oh, begitu " Ucap Boruto

" Kau mau mencoba? " Tawar Kabuto, Boruto terdiam _' mungkin aku harus mencobanya, agar aku dapat membuktikannya sendiri! '_

" Baiklah " Ucap Boruto yakin

" Tapi dengan syarat " Ucap Kabuto tiba-tiba

" Hah? Syarat apa? " Tanya Boruto, hanya memasuki itu saja membutuhkan syarat

" Kau tidak boleh ikut campur di Masa lalu, karena dapat merubah masa depan. Kau hanya boleh melihatnya, Kau mengerti? " Tanya Kabuto

" Oh, ya baiklah " Ucap Boruto

Tak lama Kabuto mengaktifkan segelnya lagi menuju masa lalu, ia mengarahkan dimana Hinata berada, dan ia akan menambahkan Naruto juga, jadi Boruto dapat melihat kebersamaan Naruto dan Hinata

" Oh iya kau jangan kaget ya karena segel ini akan menuju dimana Kaa-sanmu berada, dan disini akan mengambil sisi dari Kaa-sanmu kecil hingga dewasa "

" Pasti membosankan " Ucap Boruto cepat

" Hahahaha, aku ragu akan hal itu " Ucap Kabuto, ia masih mempersiapkan portalnya dan sekarang portalnya telah aktif

" Lalu, jika aku ingin pulang bagaimana ? " Tanya Boruto

" Tenang saja kita masih bisa berbicara walau kau ada disana. Kau tidak perlu khawatir aku akan mengontrol mu dari sini " Ucap Kabuto

" Kau yang akan menjaminnya Kabuto ji-san " Ucap Boruto yang bersiap masuk ke Portal

" Baiklah hitungan mundur " Ucap Kabuto

" Tiga " Boruto bersiap

" Dua " Rasanya jantung Boruto berdetak lebih cepat _' Semoga aku baik-baik saja Kami-sama '_

" Satu " Boruto memasuki portal itu dengan mata terpejam. Tak lama setelah itu, ia tidak merasakan sesuatu _' ng? apakah ini berhasil '_ batin Boruto. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan-

 **DEG! DEG!**

" Te-tempat ini …. "

….

 **Hay Minna-san , apa kabar? Maaf menunggu lama, terimakasih atas Review kalian ya , Oke mari kita menjawab pertanyaan para Readers**

 **Q** : Hinata kmna?

Apa wnta yg pke topeng & bcra m Hiasi itu Hinata?

 **A** : Nantikan di Chap depan yaaa

 **Q** : Yg pake topeng itu Hinata ya? Tau aja Hiashi.. Hehe  
Hebat jg Hinata sembunyi dr suaminya, padahal Naruto kan bisa deteksi chakra pake sage mode..  
Ditunggu kak lanjutannya, mudah2an ga terlalu lama..  
Semoga sukses pensinya.. semangat..

 **A** : Liat di Chap depan ya tentang siapa wanita betopeng itu \m/ Terimakasih sudah menyemangati !

 **Oke, maaf nggak bisa balas satu-satu. Tapi Author mengucapkan terimakasih karena sudah menunggu, maaf jika Up lama, semoga dimaklumi. Semoga kalian menyukainya Minna!**

 **PLEASE**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

…


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

" _Baiklah hitungan mundur " Ucap Kabuto_

" _Tiga " Boruto bersiap_

" _Dua " Rasanya jantung Boruto berdetak lebih cepat ' Semoga aku baik-baik saja Kami-sama '_

" _Satu " Boruto memasuki cportal itu dengan mata terpejam. Tak lama setelah itu, ia tidak merasakan sesuatu ' ng? apakah ini berhasil ' batin Boruto. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan-_

 _ **DEG! DEG!**_

 _" Te-tempat ini …. "_

* * *

 **Warning : Gaje, Oc, abal-abal, Typo.**

 **\- Mungkin cerita ini hampir sama dengan Boruto The Movie, hanya saja agak dibedakan sedikit -**

 **Jika ada kesamaan tempat atau cerita mohon maaf ! Tapi ini Real buatan Author!**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read !**

* * *

 **...**

Boruto terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat, bayangkan saja Boruto sekarang ada di ….. Pasar ? Ia ingin bertanya apakah segel itu tidak berfungsi? Bukannya menuju rumah Kaa-san tapi malah berada di Pa-

' _Kau pasti bertanya kenapa ada disini kan ? '_ Boruto terlonjak sedikit dari tempatnya, suara Kabuto yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat nya terkejut

" Kabuto ji-san mengagetkanku! " Ucap Boruto kesal

' _Hahaha, maaf sudah membuatmu terkejut. Baiklah aku hanya memperjelas sesuatu bahwa segel ku berfungsi dengan_ _ **benar**_ _'_ Ucap Kabuto dengan menekan kata ' Benar '. Boruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya

" Hahaha maaf, lalu apa tujuan Kabuto Ji-san membawaku kesini katanya akan ke tempa- "

" **Ingat ini ! Aku akan menjadi Hokage!** " Boruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara

 **DEG! DEG!**

" To-tou-san ? " Ucap Boruto kaget melihat Naruto kecil yang sedang berteriak diantara keramaian orang

" Kou, siapa dia? " Sekali lagi jantung Boruto berdetak kencang _' Su-suara lembut itu '_ Dengan segera Boruto menuju asal suara itu dan ia menemukan Hinata yang masih kecil. Tiba-tiba pipi Boruto bersemu merah _' Ka-kaa-san sangat manis waktu kecil! '_ Batin Boruto .

" Jangan dekati dia Hinta-sama " Ucap Laki-laki yang sedang berdiri didepan Hinata

" Itukan pengawalnya Kaa-san " Ucap Boruto pelan ia masih memperhatikan sosok Naruto yang berlari menjauh, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Tou-san?

" Ayo Hinata-sama kita pulang ! " Ucap Kou yang menggapai tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya pergi dari sana. Sementara Hinata masih melihat Naruto yang perlahan mulai menjauh.

Tiba-tiba Boruto merasakan kepalanya sangat pusing dan ia merasa seperti berputar-putar , langkahnya tidak menentu

' _Tutup Matamu sebentar agar pusingmu menghilang, lalu bukalah '_ Ucap Kabuto yang memberi Boruto petunjuk

Boruto mengikuti arahan dari Kabuto, kemudian perlahan ia memejakan matanya seperti yang disuruh Kabuto, dan benar perlahan pusingnya menghilang bahkan sekarang tak merasakan pusing sedikitpun ia pun membuka matanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia tidak lagi di pasar

" I-ini … Ru-rumah Jii-san kan? " Tanya Boruto entah kepada siapa, ia memperhatikan rumah itu benar-benar perumahan yang sangat sederhana tapi tetap megah.

' _Iya ini adalah Rumah kediaman Hyuuga, disinilah Kaa-sanmu tinggal '_ Ucap Kabuto

" Tunggu dulu ! Kenapa aku bisa disini ? " Tanya Boruto lagi

' _Saat kau merasakan pusing itu artinya kau akan berubah tempat lagi '_ Jelas Kabuto

" Oh, begitu ternyata " Ucap Boruto

' _Lalu sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disini? Kau tak ingin masuk? '_ Ucap Kabuto

" Nanti jika aku masuk lalu ketahuan bagaimana? Ini Clan Hyuuga dan dia belum mengenalku! " Teriak Boruto

' _Haah~ kau ini . Aku sudah memasangkan segel penghilang cakra untukmu, jadi keberadaanmu tidak akan diketahui bahkan untuk Clan Hyuuga sekalipun yang dapat mendeteksi Cakra seseorang '_ Jelas Kabuto lagi

" Oh, begitu ya! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi " Ucap Boruto, ia pun berjalan menuju kediaman Hyuuga. Dia sudah hafal seluruh ruangan ini, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara seseorang yang ia yakin itu kaa-sannya.

Boruto berjalan menuju sumber suara dan disana ia menemukan Kaa-sannya akan bertarung dengan …. Hanabi oba-chan? Tunggu! Ada apa sebenarnya ini, apakah keturunan Hyuuga diwajibkan bertarung dengan adiknya? Wah gawat kalau begitu!

Bagaimana jika ia dan Himawari disuruh bertarung! Ah rasanya ia tak akan tega melakukan hal itu! Boruto terus memperhatikan mereka, keluarga Hyuuga semuanya berkumpul temasuk Hiashi dan juga para Tetua yang ikut menyaksikan pertarungan Antara Hyuuga Hinata dan Hyuuga Hanabi

Pertarungan pun dimulai , mereka mengeluarkan kemampuan mereka masing-masing, Boruto menatap kagum pada pertarungan itu

" Wah! He-hebat! " Ucap Boruto reflex melihat Hinata yang sedang melancarkan serangan ke Hanabi, seketika tanggapannya tentang Hinata yang lemah tiba-tiba luntur, kalau begini ia yakin bahwa Kaa-san nya akan me-

 **BRRUK!**

Semua anggota clan Hyuuga termasuk Boruto membelalakan matanya karena terkejut, mereka terkejut dengan jatuhnya sang Hyuuga ….. Hinata yaitu Kaa-sannya sendiri. Boruto benar-benar terkejut! Bagaimana bisa? Padahal tadi Kaa-sannya sudah hampir menang, hanya karena satu pukulan dari Hanabi Oba-chan langsung ….. Jatuh?

" Tou-san " Ucap Hinata yang masih bisa didengar Boruto

" Kalah dari Hanabi yang lima tahun lebih muda darimu- " Boruto terkejut dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Ojii-sannya

" Cukup, Kau boleh Pergi! " Setelah Hiashi mengucapkan kata terakhirnya Hinata bergegas pergi meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga

" Kaa-san! " Teriak Boruto, ia ingin mengejar Kaa-sannya tapi ia ragu

' _Apa yang kau tunggu? '_ Tiba-tiba suara Kabuto muncul lagi

" Kabuto Jii-san! " Ucap Boruto kaget

' _Cepat kejar, jika tidak kau akan keilangan kesempatan '_

" Kesempatan ? Kesempatan apa? " Tanya Boruto, tapi tak ada jawaban, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari tau sendiri

Boruto mengikuti jejeak Hinata, tetapi ia tertinggal jauh dengan Hinata, Boruto hampir putus asa karena tak menemukan Hinata sampai-

 **BRUUK**

Mata Boruto teralih ke sumber suara, ia melihat 3 anak laki-laki bersama seorang gadis kecil, Tunggu! Postur tubuh, model rambut dan warna rambut itu mirip dengan …. Ah iya! Itu pasti Kaa-sannya!

Boruto melihat Hinata yang di Tarik masuk ke dalam Hutan, dengan perasaan cemas ia mengikuti 3 Anak laki-laki itu, Mata Boruto terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depannya, bagaimana tidak? Kaa-sannya sedang bersimpuh memohon maaf untuk anak laki-laki itu.

Boruto menggeram di dalam hati, ia tidak tahan mendengar permintaan maaf yang dilontarkan oleh Kaa-sannya. _' Apa yang difikirkan Kaa-san? Kenapa ia mau melakukan hal bodoh! '_ Batin Boruto kesal, perasaannya semakin cemas melihat keadaan Kaa-sannya , di dalam hati kecilnya ia sangat ingin menolong Kaa-sannya

Jantung Boruto berdegup kencang, ia menggeram kesal pada dirinya yang tidak bisa mengambil keputusan dalam situasi sekarang, lalu bagaimana? Boruto yang tidak tahan melihat pemandangan itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat Kaa-san dan 3 anak laki-laki lainnya, langkahnya semakin dekat sampai-

" Hentikan! "

Suara itu! Boruto mengenal suara itu, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada sumber suara dan benar dugaannya suara itu milik ….. Tou-sannya! Boruto terdiam begitu juga dengan Tiga anak laki-laki yang tadi mengerjai Kaa-sannya.

" Apa yang Kau inginkan ? " Tanya salah satu anak laki-laki itu

" Hey, dia anak yang itu! " Tebak anak laki-laki yang berbadan agak gendut

" Orang itu yang selalu mendapatkan masalah " Tambahnya lagi

" Anak itu yang dibenci semua orang " Ucap Temannya yang satu lagi

" Oh ya, anak itu! " Ucap Laki-laki yang pertama sambil berusaha mengingat, Boruto yang mendengar percakapan itu terkejut.

 **Boruto P.O.V**

Apa maksud mereka? Anak yang selalu mendapatkan masalah? Dibenci semua orang? Apa maksudnya?

" Anak itu, hah? " Ucap Anak laki-laki yang tadi membentak Kaa-sanku

" Hahahaha " Apa-apaan mereka ! Kenapa mereka tertawa?

" Aku bukan **Anak itu ! "** Aku terkejut mendengar teriakan Tou-san

" **Namaku** _ **Uzumaki Naruto! "**_ Ucap Tou-san lantang

" Aku akan menjadi **Hokage** suatu hari nanti! Ingat itu! " Hatiku berdegup kencang, jadi dia sudah memimpikannya sejak kecil?

" Hokage ?! "

" Hahahaha " Kurang ajar! Mereka menertawakan Tou-san!

" Apakah kau gila? " Hey ! Tou-sanku tidak gila! Oh ayolah berhenti bermain-main!

 **BUGGHH**

Sial! Apa-apaan mereka? Beraninya melawan Tou-sanku! Aku harus turun ta-

' _Jangan! '_ Suara itu!  
 _' Bukan kah sudah kukatakan bahwa kau tidak boleh mencampuri urusan mereka? '_

" Ta-tapi! "

' _Lihat! Dan perhatikan! '_ Uh ! Kabuto Ji-san menyebalkan!

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa melihat mereka dari kejauhan, sempat terlihat olehku reaksi Kaa-san yang juga terkejut. Cih! Apa kataku dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun! Tak lama Tou-sanku berdiri lagi lalu mengeluarkan jurus andalannya dan aku tau jurus itu, jurus itu adalah ….

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!** " Tepat sekali dugaanku! Tapi-

 **Poofftt**

A-apa itu? Bunshin apa itu? Le-lembek sekali! Kalau begini Tou-san bisa ditertawakan ! Benar apa kataku! Aku melihat mereka tertawa dan detik itu juga Tou-san menghajar mereka. Tapi keadaan berbalik seketika , lihat lah sekarang? Tou-san yang mereka hajar, lalu aku harus apa?

" Hinata-sama " Aku menoleh kea rah sumber suara dan itu adalah suara Ko, pengawal Kaa-san, mereka yang tadi menghajar Tou-san langsung pergi ketakutan.

" Hinata-sama …. Apakah kau baik-baik saja? " Aku melihat ekspresi khawatir di wajah Ko, ia melihat kearah Tou-san

" Anak ini – " Ucapan Ko terhenti,

" Ayo, Hinata-sama " A-apa? Mereka pergi?

" Tunggu, dia datang untuk menyelamatkanku! "

" Anda tidak harus terlibat dengan dia- "

" – Ayo pergi " Aku melihat Ko menarik tangan Kaa-san

" Ta-tapi! " Mereka …. Pergi? Kenapa mereka pergi meninggalkan Tou-san sendirian?

Tu-tunggu, kepalaku rasanya berkunang-kunang , Tubuhku tidak seimbang. Sepertinya sekelilingku berputar-putar, A-ada apa ini? Tiba-tiba aku teringat apa yang dikatakan Kabuto Ji-san, akhirnya aku memejamkan mataku dan benar, tiba-tiba rasa pusing itu menghilang.

Saat aku merasa pusingnya benar-benar sudah menghilang, aku membuka mataku dan menemukanku berada di tempat lain lagi, aku rasa ini adalah tempat …. Ujian… Chunin? Ya seketika tebakan itu mengalir begitu saja

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang difikirkan Kabuto Ji-san. Pertama! Melihat Kaa-sanku kalah dari adiknya , itu sama juga menunjukan sisi kelemahannya padaku! Kedua! Saat dia tidak mau menolong Tou-san yang terbaring lemah tak berdaya aku bahkan tidak tau Tou-san selamat atau ti-

' _Kau tidak perlu tau alasannya '_ Lagi-lagi memotong

" Tapi kenapa Kabuto Ji-san melakukan ini? Bukankah sama saja dengan menambah kebencianku! " Ucapku lantang

' _Haah~ kau masih belum mengerti ternyata '_ Aku menaikan sebelah alisku

" Mengerti apa? "

' _Kau belum mengerti penyebab kalahnya Kaa-sanmu? '_ Huh? Kenapa dia bilang aku tidak mengerti?

" Itu- "

" Nah sekarang kita mulai Ujiannya! Kali ini Uzumaki Naruto melawan Inuzuka Kiba ! "

 **DEG!**

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapan pengawas itu, seketika percakapanku dengan Kabuto Ji-san terhenti, aku mengedarkan pandaganku ke arah area pertandingan, disana sudah terlihat Tou-sanku

" Naruto-kun " Suara itu suara Kaa-san!

 **Boruto P.O.V End**

 **Normal P.O.V**

Boruto mencari sumber suara tersebut dan tak jauh dari tempatnya berada ia menemukan Kaa-sannya yang sedang memperhatikan Naruto alias Tou-sannya, Boruto mengamati Hinata yang dengan serius memperhatikan Naruto. Dan tak lama pertarungan dimulai.

Boruto memperhatikan pertarungan itu dengan seksama, sepertinya ia sangat menimaktinya bahkan sekali-kali ia melihat kearah Hinata yang wajahnya memerah dan terkadang bergumam sesuatu yang Boruto tidak tau itu apa.

Dan akhirnya kemenangan pun berada di tangan Uzumaki Naruto! Bocah itu benar-benar sangat bersemangat, melihat Naruto seperti itu membuatnya sedikit terkekeh.

" Pantas saja aku dibilang duplikatnya Tou-san " Ucap Boruto sambil tetap memandangi Naruto, setelah pertandingan selesai Naruto naik ke tempat ia berada, luka ditubuhnya masih tertampang jelas.

Boruto heran apa dia tidak kesakitan? Ia bingung sedikit terbesit dikepalanya melihat kondisi Naruto mengingatkannya akan kejadian dimana Naruto menyelamatkan Hinata, kejadian itu membuat Boruto menggeram.

Tiba-tiab Boruto mendengar suara langkah kaki dan itu ternyata suara langkah kaki Hinata bersama … emm , Oh ya! Itu Kurenai ba-san! _'Oh iya dulukan Kaa-san merupakan murid dari Kurenai ba-san'_ Batin Boruto

" Na-naruto-kun " Hinata ragu-ragu memanggil Naruto, seketika Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kearah Hinata

" Hm? " Itulah respon Naruto, melihat Hinata yang gugup di hadapannya

" Na-naruto-kun, te-terimalah ini! " Ucap Hinata sambil menyodorkan kotak bundar seperti salep, Boruto memiringkan wajahnya melihat benda yang ingin diberikan Hinata

" Apa ini? " Bahkan Naruto saja tidak tau itu apa, sedangkan Hinata masih terus meluruskan tangannya dan menundukan kepalanya, Boruto tau alasan Kaa-sannya menundukan kepala.

" Itu salep rahasia Clan Hyuuga " Ucap Kurenai, Seketika Boruto teringat, salep itu memang pernah dilihatnya di kotak obat Kaa-san dan di rumah Oji-san nya !

" Hm? Benarkah? " Tanya Naruto, ia masih memperhatikan salep itu, Hinata merasakan pegal dilengannya

" Terima saja, itu akan berguna! " Ucap Kurenai-sensei, Naruto langsung mengambilnya dan berterimakasih pada Hinata.

* * *

...

Waktu berlalu pertandingan terus berjalan Boruto masih menyaksikan pertarungan itu, tapi ia benar-benar bosan disini. Tidak ada yang berkaitan dengan Tou-san maupun Kaa-sannya dan anehnya lagi kenapa ia tak merasa pusing lagi?

" Hei, kabuto Ji-san "

' _Hm? Ada apa? '_

" Kenapa aku masih disini ? "

' _Katanya kau ingin melihat cinta Kaa-sanmu pada Tou-sanmu ? '_

" Itu memang benar, tapi … Lihatlah sekarang, tidak ada apa-apa " Keluh Boruto

' _Sebentar lagi, kau akan lihat nanti '_

Boruto menaikan alisnya , apa maksud ucapan Kabuto Ji-san? Tak taukah dia Boruto hampir mati karena Bosan disini, kalau ia bosan biasanya Boruto akan bermain game miliknya, tapi sekarang game pun tak ada , Uh benar-benar bo-

" Pertandingan selanjutnya _Hyuuga Hinata_ melawan _Hyuuga Neji_ ! " Boruto terkejut, segera ia alihkan pandangannya pada arah lapangan saat pengawas itu menyebutkan nama Kaa-san dan Oji-channya!

Mereka para peserta Ujian Chunnin yang berasal dari Konoha semuanya terlihat kaget saat pengawas menyebutkan nama mereka, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Boruto heran dengan sikap semuanya, apa ada yang salah melawan Oji-channya? Bahkan kata Kaa-san, Neji ji-chan sangat baik.

Terlihat semua sensei yang ada disana juga terkejut bukan main, Boruto semakin heran dan wajah yang paling menegangkan adalah wajah Kaa-sannya, sepertinya Hinata sangat ketakutan saat itu. Boruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, ada apa sebenarnya?

Di sana sudah terlihat Hinata dan Neji memasuki area pertarungan, sesama Hyuuga saling melawan, bagaimana jadinya? Boruto terus memperhatikan dengan seksama, padahal bukan dia yang sedang bertarung tapi ia dapat merasakan debaran seperti Boruto lah yang akan melawan Hyuuga Neji, Oji-channya sendiri.

" Baiklah Kita mulai! " Pertandingan pun dimulai, keduannya saling mengaktifkan Byakugan, awal pertandingan terlihat Neji membicarakan sesuatu pada Hinata, tapi Boruto tidak dapat mendengarnya karena jaraknya berjauhan,.

Tak lama mereka berdua memasang posisi siaga, dan terjadilah pertarungan. Pertarungan Antara dua Hyuuga, dua orang yang berasal dari Clan Hyuuga. Pertandingan itu sangat sengit, ia lihat di mata Kaa-sannya terdapat keraguan , sedangkan di mata Ojii-channya…..

 **DEG!**

Boruto terkejut hingga mundur beberapa langkah, jantungnya berdebar karena melihat mata itu, tak seperti Kaa-sannya, saat Boruto memandang mata Oji-channya, Dan yang terlihat hanya …. Kebencian. Kebencian itu bahkan terlihat seperti tatapan ingin membunuh.

Awalnya pertandingan berjalan seperti biasa, pertandingan itu sangat sengit. Hinata terus melakukan perlawanan terhadap pukulan Neji, ia menangkis sebisanya, selalu mencari celah agar dapat melawannya, tapi setiap ia mencoba Neji dengan mudah menghindarinya.

Hingga suatu kejadian tak terduga, Neji menyerang Hinata dan tepat mengenai tubuhnya sehingga membuat Hinata terpental, Boruto yang melihatnya termenung seketika, ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang. Sepertinya Neji juga telah menutup beberapa aliran Cakra milik Hinata

Tak jauh dari tempat Boruto berdiri disana berkumpulnya para Jounin seperti Guy dan Kurenai , sedangkan tak jauh dari sisi kanannya terlihat Naruto, Sakura, Lee dan juga Kakashi. Mereka sedang membicarakan keluarga Hyuuga, Boruto berusaha menajamkan telinganya.

" Neji sangat membenci Hinata "

 **DEG !**

" A-apa yang mereka katakan! Itu tidak benar! " Ucap Boruto tiba-tiba

Obrolan mereka tentang keluarga Hyuuga terngiang di dalam benak Boruto, ia baru sadar bahwa Kaa-sannya telah melalui penderitaan yang tak sebanding dengan dirinya, Bahkan Boruto sempat mendengar ucpan Kurenai yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata sangat dibenci oleh Clannya karena dianggap yang paling lemah.

Walaupun Boruto memang menganggap Hinata lemah juga, tapi entah kenapa mendengar seseorang yang menyebutnya malah membuat Hati Boruto lebih terasa sakit. Semua mata tertuju pada keadaan Hinata

 **BRUUKK**

Tubuh Hinata jatuh tanpa ada yang menolongnya, badannya yang mungil itu terempas ke tanah. Boruto menggeram melihat tak seorangpun yang berniat membantunya …. Tapi semua itu musnah karena Boruto melihat Hinata yang perlahan berdiri, Boruto tidak mengerti dengan sikap Hinata, apa yang difikirkannya?

" Kaa-san apa yang kau fikirkan! " Boruto mendesah pelan melihat Kaa-sannya yang masih bisa tersenyum

" Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? " Boruto terdiam melihat Hinata yang bersiap untuk menyerang

" Kau itu lemah! " Boruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, rasanya ia sangat ingin menangis sekarang

" Tapi kenapa kau masih ingin melawan! "

" **Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku, Karena itulah jalan ninjaku !** "

 **DEG DEG!**

Jantung Boruto benar-benar terasa ingin lepas dari tempatnya , Kata-kata yang diucapkan Kaa-sannya entah mengapa dapat mebuat Boruto bungkam, Ia melihat Hinata yang terus mencoba melawan Neji, sebuah air mata lolos dari wajah Boruto. Entah kenapa perasaannya sangat sakit

Bayangannya yang mengatakan kalau ia tak menginginkan Hinata terus terngiang, betapa kasarnya ia? Kata-kata saat dia bilang bahwa Kaa-sannya itu hanya seseorang yang lemah dan tidak mau melawan seseorang?

Boruto terus memandangi Hinata yang diserang oleh Neji dan serangan itu tepat di Jantungnya hingga Hinata terdiam sebentar, Dilihatnya Hinata yang masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya sambil sesekali mengeluarkan darah. Lalu perlahan tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah.

Boruto kaget melihat nya, pengawas datang dan melihat Hinata yang ambruk, tetapi kemudian ia melihat Hinata yang masih bisa untuk berdiri, ia terkejut melihat perjuangan Kaa-sannya, Kemana Kaa-san yang ia lihat lemah? Saat Hinata ingin kembali menyerang tiba-tiba Hinata memegangi Jantungnya.

" KAA-SAN! " Teriak Boruto yang panik, dilihatnya Neji yang memandang sinis Hinata dan ingin menyerang Hinata tapi berhasil dihentikan oleh para Jounin disana.

" Kaa-san! " Ucap Boruto cemas, turun ke arena lapangan bersamaan dengan turunnya Naruto, dia melihat Kaa-sannya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

" Tim medis ! Kami butuh bantuan! " Teriak Kurenai-sensei, Boruto menatap cemas Hinata . Tak lama tim medis datang dan membawa Hinata

" Tou-san apa yang kau lakukan! " Teriak Boruto , tapi Naruto tak memperdulikannya. _' ah iya, Tou-san tak bisa melihatku!'_

Boruto kaget melihat pergerakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba mengambil bekas darah Hinata, ia menggenggamnya dan mengarahkannya menghadap Neji.

" **Aku akan mengalahkan mu Neji, Aku akan membalas kekalahan Hinata!** " Teriak Naruto lantang

Dan Boruto tau janji itu …. Janji yang disebut dengan **JANJI DARAH**.

* * *

...

KYAAAAA~ , Gomen Minna-san . Author telah menelantarkan Cerita ini, sungguh Author menyesal. Maafkan Author ya Minna-san! Terimakasih untuk para Readers yang terus menyemangati Author T-T

…

Q : Disini Kabuto nya jahat apa jadi orang baik? alias insyaf

A : Ya~ bisa dikatakan seperti itu, kan dia udah jadi pengasuh di Panti Asuhan hahaha.

Q : hinata gmn ceritanya bisa jd anbu thor? btw borutonya knp bisa gtu y sifatnya? hinata kpn balik? lanjut ya thor, fast update, ganbatte, sankyu

A : Yakin itu Hinata? Yah karena dia itu marah karena Hinata nggak dateng buat nyelametin Himawari, Boruto fikir Hinata hanya asik-asikan dirumah aja tanpa tau Himawari diserang. Kapan ya? Doain secepatnya deh hihihi. Sankyuu udah ditunggu dan Gomen karena nggak bisa Update kilat.

Q : arghhhhhh kenapa harus TBC di saat lagi seru-serunya #kesal kesel banget sama Boruto di sini,,,Yang pake topeng itu Hinata kan? ya kan? Ok deh next di tunggu,,meskipun aku lumayan(?) yakin kalau update nya agak sedikit lama,tapi gpp deh aku akan tetap nunggu FF ini update,,,SEMANGAT terus ya author-san XD

A : Yang sabar ya hihihi, Itu rahasia Author, bisa aja bukan hihihi. Makasih udah ditunggu dan prediksinya benar banget! Hihihi. Makasih semangat nyaa!

…

Yoshh! Cukup disini buat jawab pertanyaan semuanya. Buat kalian yang tetep Support Author makasih banget ya! Author nggak akan lalai lagi kok , tapi lihat kondisi dulu ya Hehehe. Maaf banget nih karena kita udah nggak ketemu selama 1 tahun (?) Hehehe. Sekali lagi terimakasih buat semuanya yang tetep nungguin Cerita ini dan makasih yang udah Support, Sankyuuuu *Kissbye

PLEASE

R

E

V

I

E

W

….


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

" _KAA-SAN! " Teriak Boruto yang panik, dilihatnya Neji yang memandang sinis Hinata dan ingin menyerang Hinata tapi berhasil dihentikan oleh para Jounin disana._

" _Kaa-san! " Ucap Boruto cemas, turun ke arena lapangan bersamaan dengan turunnya Naruto, dia melihat Kaa-sannya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri._

" _Tim medis ! Kami butuh bantuan! " Teriak Kurenai-sensei, Boruto menatap cemas Hinata . Tak lama tim medis datang dan membawa Hinata_

" _Tou-san apa yang kau lakukan! " Teriak Boruto , tapi Naruto tak memperdulikannya. ' ah iya, Tou-san tak bisa melihatku!'_

 _Boruto kaget melihat pergerakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba mengambil bekas darah Hinata, ia menggenggamnya dan mengarahkannya menghadap Neji._

" _**Aku akan mengalahkan mu Neji, Aku akan membalas kekalahan Hinata!**_ _" Teriak Naruto lantang_

 _Dan Boruto tau janji itu …. Janji yang disebut dengan_ _ **JANJI DARAH**_ _._

* * *

 **Warning : Gaje, Oc, abal-abal, Typo.**

 **\- Mungkin cerita ini hampir sama dengan Boruto The Movie, hanya saja agak dibedakan sedikit -**

 **Jika ada kesamaan tempat atau cerita mohon maaf ! Tapi ini Real buatan Author!**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read !**

* * *

 **...**

Boruto kini berada di rumah sakit yang menampung Hinata, disana terlihat Hinata yang terbaring lemah dan Boruto yang bersandar di dinding samping ranjang Hinata.

Mereka tak hanya berdua disana, selain Hinata dan Boruto terlihat Dua orang yang memiliki mata seperti Kaa-sannya dan orang itu adalah Hiashi dan Tetua clan.

 **SEEERRRTT**

Pintu digeser , terlihat Hanabi yang masuk keruangan Hinata

" Aku dengar Hinata nee-chan terluka parah! " Boruto melihat kearah Hanabi yang sekarang berdiri di depannya sambil menatap Hinata yang masih terbaring.

" Dia sudah dirawat dan sudah sadar sekarang, tak perlu khawatir " Ucap Tetua clan

" Dia harus menemui hasil ini jika dia menghadap Neji " Tambahnya Lagi

' _Apa ? jadi mereka sudah tau ? tetapi kenapa masih dibiarkan? '_ Batin Boruto.

" Kenapa kau tidak mundur ? " Ucap Hanabi tiba-tiba

" Aku tidak bisa … melakukan itu " Ucap Hinata sambil memandangi langit-langit rumah sakit.

' _Apa susahnya mundur? Justru karena tidak mundur jadinya begini! '_ Batin Boruto mengomel.

" Aku tahu betul siapa aku " Ucap Hinata pelan yang membuat Boruto kaget, Boruto menatap Hinata.

" Aku telah gagal " Seketika raut wajah Boruto berubah, Benar apa yang dikatakan Kaa-sannya. Ia ingat dengan yang diucapkan para Jounin tadi, tentang Hinata yang gagal, yang tidak diterima oleh Clannya.

" Tapi aku tidak mau menyerah, Aku ingin kuat- " Boruto terdiam melihat Hinata

" – Aku merasa seperti aku mungkin bisa berubah " Walaupun Boruto kasar, ia masih memiliki hati, hatinya sangat tersentuh mendengar cerita Hinata. Betapa berat hidup yang dilaluinya.

" Melihat Naruto membuatku merasa seperti ini "

 **DEG!**

 **Boruto P.O.V**

A-apa yang dikatakan Kaa-san? Melihat Tou-san membuatnya bersemangat? Apakah benar Kaa-san sudah menyukai Tou-san sejak kecil? Aku melihat raut wajah Hanabi Oba-chan juga terkejut

" Naruto … " Walaupun pelan aku dapat mendengar suara bisikan Oba-chan

" **Aku tidak akan menarik kembali kata-kataku.** " Ucapan Kaa-san membuatku teringat dengan kata-katanya waktu itu.

" **Karena itulah jalan ninjaku** " Aku terkejut melihat ketegasan di dalam matanya, padahal dia sudah kalah tapi dia masih berusaha tegar!

 **Boruto P.O.V End**

* * *

...

Boruto mengikuti Hinata yang sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, entah apa yang difikirkan Kaa-sannya itu bahkan setelah sakit dia masih latihan untuk membuktikan pada Tou-sannya Hiashi Hyuuga. Disinilah mereka di tempat latihan tim 8.

Setau Boruto tim 8 sudah janjian disini, mungkin karena tak ingin berdiam diri Hinata mencoba latihan sendiri, Hinata terus latihan sementara Boruto masih memperhatikannya.

" Semangat! Kau pasti bisa! " Ucap Hinata sambil terus berlatih

" Kau harus bisa ! Kau kuat! " Ucapnya memberi semangat kepada dirinya sendiri

" Jangan kalah! Kau bisa Hinata! " Ucapnya sambil meningkatkan kekuatannya, bahkan Boruto sampai tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya

" Ganbatte! Hina- "

Tiba-tiba Hinata berhenti pandangannya menunduk, Boruto menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ada apa dengan Kaa-sannya? Tadi baik-baik saja, tapi lihat sekarang?

" Hinata "

 **DEG! DEG!**

Hinata maupun Boruto sama-sama menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan ternyata suara itu suara Naruto, secepat kilat Hinata langsung bersembunyi di belakang batang pohon.

" Hmm! N-naruto-kun! " Ucap Hinata malu-malu

" A-apa yang kau lakukan disini? Hari ini babak final bukan? " ucap Hinata yang masih setia bersembunyi sambil sesekali melirik Naruto. Boruto yang melihatnya terkekeh kecil .

" Aku .. Cuma .. –"

" Aku datang kesini untuk melihat-lihat lapangan latihan ini " Ucap Naruto

" Ini adalah tempat aku menjadi Genin, Jadi- " Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya

" Benarkah? K-kenapa? " Tanya Hinata

" Ti-Tidak itu tidak masalah! " Ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba membelakangi Hinata

" K-Kau benar. Maafkan aku " Ujar Hinata yang merasa bersalah

" Katakan Hinata…. Neji adalah keluargamu bukan? " Tanya Naruto yang menoleh ke arah Hinata

" Y-yaa " Jawaban dari Hinata membuat Naruto memutar balikan badannya

" Apa dia benar-benar kuat? " Tanya Naruto penasaran

" Yaa " Ujar Hinata

" Aku mengerti " Raut wajah Naruto berubah

" T-tapi kau mungkin bisa menang, Naruto! " Ucap Hinata tiba-tiba

" Yah aku benar-benar kuat ahahaha! " Tawa Naruto , Sementara Boruto hanya mendecih kecil ' _Cih, percaya diri sekali dia.'_ Batin Boruto

Seketika Hening, tak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Hinata mencoba mencairkan suasana.

" Aku berharap kau bisa menang Naruto "

" Huh? " Tanya Naruto heran

" Kau tau .. saat kau berteriak untukku, Aku merasa seperti aku bisa menjadi kuat dari sebelumnya . Ketika persiapan awal selesai, Aku jadi mampu menyukai diriku sendiri walaupun sedikit " Boruto terkejut jadi selama ini Kaa-sannya membenci dirinya sendiri?

" Dari sudut pandang orang lain, mungkin tidak terlihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda . Tapi aku merasa seperti aku bisa berubah , Kupikir itu berkat kau … Naruto-kun "

" Katakan Hinata apa kau berfikir begitu? Aku mungkin terlihat kuat bagimu tapi itu Karena aku frustasi " ucap Naruto lirih

" Itu tidak benar! " Ucap Hinata membantah Naruto

" Bahkan ketika kau membuat kekacauan, dalam pandanganku kau adalah pengacau yang patut dibanggakan- " Boruto maupun Naruto sama sama terkejut mendengar ucapan Hinata mereka tak berhenti menatap Hinata

" – Ketika aku melihatmu membuat hatiku berdebar-debar, kau tidak sempurna tapi … Karena , itu karena kau membuat kekacauan kau mendapatkan kekuatan karena hal itu. Aku berfikir kekuatan itu adalah kekuatan yang sesungguhnya. " Ucap Hinata masih dengan wajah yang merona

" Aku rasa kau adalah orang kuat yang sulit dipercaya " Ucap Hinata sambil memainkan jarinya

" Terimakasih Hinata " Tawa Naruto yang merasa semangatnya bangkit karena Hinata

" Baiklah aku meluncur ke pertandingan " Ucap Naruto yang perlahan meninggalkan Hinata, tiba-tiba ia berhenti

" Hinata " Ucap Naruto sambil memandang Hinata

" Sepertinya aku pikir kau … "

" Muram, pemalu dan Aneh " Ucapan Naruto membuat Hinata terdiam begitupun Boruto yang terkejut karena ucapan Naruto

" Tapi aku benar-benar menyukai orang … **Seperti dirimu** " Ucapnya sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung karena Ucapan Naruto.

Dari kejadian itu bisa Boruto simpulkan bahwa apa yang mereka katakan memang benar adanya, bahwa Hinata memang menyukai Naruto sejak kecil. Tapi itu tetap belum cukup bagi Boruto untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Hinata memang pantas untuk menjadi Kaa-sannya.

Kejadiam demi kejadian telah Boruto lihat, ia mengaku bahwa dia memang salah menilai Kaa-sannya. Kaa-sannya sangat baik dan mencintai Tou-san apa adanya tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal difikiran Boruto. Ya! Boruto ingat ucapan Tou-sannya tentang Kaa-san yang rela mati untuknya.

Sekarang Boruto sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Desa, disini Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya sudah terlihat Remaja. Jadi Boruto berfikir mungkin lebih baik ia pulang saja-

" AAAAKKK " Boruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara, terlihat semua penduduk desa berlari ketakutan Boruto bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah monster raksasa yang mengerikan dan memiliki tindik.

" A-apa itu? " Ucap Boruto Heran , semua orang belari ketakutan, tapi tidak bagi Boruto ia lebih memilih menolong warga sekitar yang terpisah atau semacamnya.

" Cepat! Aman kan penduduk desa ! "

 **BRUKK!**

" A-Ah Maaaf! "

" Ko-konahamaru-sensei? " Ucap Boruto tak percaya

" Hm? Sensei? Apa kita pernah bertemu ? " Ah iya dia kan tidak mengenali ku

" Ah tidak, aku hanya sering mendengar dari orang lain "

" Wah benarkah? eh tunggu kenapa kau tidak lari? " Konohamaru melihat Boruto dari bawah hingga matanya tertuju pada ikat kepala Boruto

" Oh, kau shinobi Konoha juga? Ya sudah sekarang bantu kami menyelamatkan yang lainnya " Ucap Konohamaru sambil pergi berlalu

" Haah~ walaupun dia kecil masih saja menyuruh orang lain , menyebalkan. " Ucap Boruto sambil menghela nafas

" Eh? Tunggu dia bisa … " Boruto terkejut dengan interaksinya tadi, jadi dia … terlihat?

" Kabuto Ji-san ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka bisa melihatku? "

' _sepertinya, segel itu tidak bisa kupasang lagi hahaha '_ Ucap Kabuto sambil tertawa yang menurut Boruto itu tidaklah lucu

' _sudahlah jangan fikirkan itu, lebih baik kau membantu orang lain '_ Ah iya! Boruto baru teringat! Boruto segera berlari untuk membantu warga sekitar.

Semua warga telah diselamatkan, Kehancuran terlihat dimana-mana selain itu binatang aneh masih juga menyerang mereka tapi sayangnya disinilah Boruto hanya bisa mengawasi dari jauh karena tidak diperbolehkan pergi. Hingga –

 **DUAAARRRR**

" A-Apa yang terjadi! " Ucap Boruto memejamkan matanya karena tidak tahan melihat sinar putih menyilaukan.

Boruto terbangun ia merasa badannya tidak bisa bergerak, saat ia lihat ternyata sebuah dinding bekas reruntuhan menimpanya, untung saja Boruto tidak mengalami cidera yang parah.

 **DEG! DEG!**

Mata Boruto terbelalak melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Gersang, itu lah yang bisa diucapkan Boruto, semuanya telah rata dengan tanah, Boruto bingung dimana dia sekarang?

' _lihatlah dibelakangmu '_ Ucap Kabuto, Boruto menurutinya

" I-ini Ko-konoha! " uacp Boruto tak percaya melihat patung Hokage disana

" A-apa yang terjadi ! "

Boruto melihat kearah lapangan besar dibawahnya , sekeliling nya masih dipenuhi kumpulan debu , semakin lama terlihat siluet seseorang yang berada disana. Dialah …. Pein Tendo

Boruto tidak mengetahui siapa orang itu, apakah dia yang melakukannya? Tapi saat Boruto melihat jubah yang ia kenakan Boruto tekejut, jubah itu berlambangkan awan merah

" Akatsuki " Ucap Boruto reflex, dulu ia pernah dengar ayahnya berbicara tentang beberapa orang yang menggunakan jubah merah, mereka disebut Akatsuki

Tiba-tiba turun seorang wanita berambut pirang , sepertinya dia berumur sekitar 50 tahun, yah begitulah. Wanita itu sedang berbicara dengan salah satu anggota akatsuki itu, tak lama pertarunganpun terjadi diantara mereka berdua

 **BUUUSHHH**

" Uhukk .. " Boruto menutup mulutnya karena tiba-tiba muncul kumpulan debu ditengah-tengah lapangan yang menyebabkan dirinya terbatuk

" A-apa lagi ? " Boruto membelalakan matanya, di lapangan itu terlihat Naruto yang berdiri dengan gagahnya bersama 3 katak besar. Wanita yang berambut pirang dipindahkan ke tempat aman, itulah yang Boruto lihat.

Tou-sannya bertarung melawan Anggota Akatsuki itu, ternyata benar dugaan Boruto, Pria dengan jubah berwarna merah itu sangat Kuat bahkan Tou-sannya selalu terdesak, Boruto tak berniat mengacaukan pertarungan Tou-sannya.

Pertarungan hampir dimenangkan oleh Tou-sannya , dari 7 anggota Akatsuki yang bertindik itu sudah 6 orang yang dikalahkannya. Tersisa satu orang lagi dan Boruto yakin Tou-sannya pasti bisa menang, Boruto memejamkan matanya untuk berdoa.

' _Kami-sama aku yakin Tou-san pasti menang, lindungi dia dan seluruh warga kono-_

 **BRAAKKK**

Mata Boruto bergerak cepat menuju sumber suara, dilihatnya Naruto yang tertusuk seperti besi hitam di beberapa bagian tubuhnya dengan posisi telungkup. Boruto terkejut melihat kondisi sekarang, padahal tadi Tou-sannya sudah hampir menang!

Mata Boruto menelusuri sekelilingnya, tak ada tanda-tanda orang yang akan menolong Tou-sannya , Jantung Boruto berdegup kencang, ia memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit kenapa harus begini? Kenapa tidak ada yang menolongnya?

Boruto memutuskan sesuatu bagaimanapun ia harus menolong Tou-sannya bagaimanapun caranya, Boruto melangkah dengan mantap menuju ke area pertandingan

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Langkah Boruto semakin cepat dan akhirnya-

 **GREEPP**

" Apa yang kau lakukan! " Ucap orang itu sambil menahan tangan Boruto, Boruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara, Boruto terkejut melihat lengannya ditahan oleh … Kiba ji-san. Teman satu angkatan Kaa-sannya!

" A-aku akan membantu nya! " Ucap Boruto tegas

 **Boruto P.O.V**

Langkahku terhenti karena lenganku ditahan seseorang dan itu adalah Kiba ji-san

" Kau tak boleh pergi kesana! " Ucap Kiba Ji-san melarangku

" Bagaimanapun juga dia sedang terde- "

 **TAP! TAP! TAP! WUSSHH !**

Aku melihat seseorang turun ke area pertandingan

" HYAAATT! "

 **DUAARRR!**

Aku mendengar suara seperti tanah yang hancur dari arah sana , Fikiran ku sangat Khawatir tentang Tou-san, Ku tajamkan pandanganku, siapa yang menolong Tou-san?

 **DEG!**

Jantungku terasa terhenti melihat seorang wanita berambut indigo yang berdiri dengan tegak di depan Tou-san, ia adalah …. Kaa-san!

" Kejam " Ucapnya, Aku dapat mendengar jelas apa yang mereka ucapkan karena jarak dari sini tidak terlalu jauh

" Hinata … " Aku menoleh melihat Kiba Ji-san yang memandang Kaa-sanku, oh iya mereka kan satu tim pasti Kiba Ji-san sangat Khawatir!

" Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Naruto-kun, sampai kapanpun! " Ucapnya Lantang, Aku seperti tersihir untuk tidak mengalihkan pandanganku

" Bala Bantuan ? " Uh, apa-apaan anggota Akatsuki itu!

" Kenapa kau datang kesini! " Kudengar Tou-san memprotes Kaa-san yang datang

" Pergi cepat! Kau bukan- "

" Aku tau " Tunggu! Apa?

" Aku hanya menjadi egois."

" Apa yang kau bicarakan! " Ucap Tou-san

" Jangan membiarkan dirimu dalam posisi berbahaya seperti ini! " Tambahnya lagi

" Aku disini karena keinginanku- "

" – Waktu itu aku pergi untuk menyelamatkan Naruto-kun "

" Aku selalu menangis dan menyerah sebelum berjuang- "

" – Aku membuat banyak kesalahan pada waktu itu. Tapi kau menunjukan jalan yang benar, Aku selalu mengejarmu. Aku ingin berjalan disampingmu setiap waktu. Aku ingin berada disampingmu selalu. Kau mengubahku Naruto-kun, Senyummu menyelamatkanku. Itulah mengapa aku tidak takut untuk mati! Jika itu artinya aku bisa melindungimu! " Kaa-san berbicara dengan nada yang tegas

" Karena … Aku mencintaimu "

 **DEG! DEG!**

Jantungku lagi-lagi terasa sakit mengetahui kenyataan ini, Kaa-san yang selalu ku bilang Lemah, tidak berguna hilang seketika. Kaa-san yang ku bilang tidak mencintai Tou-san ternyata sangat mencintainya.

Perlahan air mataku turun begitu saja, aku melihat Kaa-san yang memasang posisi bertarungnya dan bersiap untuk menyerang pria Akatsuki itu.

" HYAAT! "

Aku terkejut! Ternyata Kaa-san tidak menyerang Pria itu , Kaa-san mencoba menyelamatkan Tou-san!

" Berjuanglah Kaa-san! " Ucapku pelan

Satu besi yang tertancap di tubuh ayahku seketika patah akibat serangan dari Kaa-san, ternyata Kaa-san benar-benar kuat! Sekarang Kaa-san akan mencoba serangan yang ke dua kalinya

"HYAA-"

 **WUUSSSHH**

" AAKKHH! "

" Kaa-san! " Teriak ku reflex karena melihat Kaa-san yang terpental jauh karena jurus Pria itu!

" Huh? " Ah sial! Aku lupa disampingku ada Kiba-jisan! Apa yang harus aku lakukan

' _Berpura-pura lah! '_ Itu suara Kabuto Ji-san

" Eh , ma-maksudku Hi-Hinata Nee-chan! " Ucapku mengganti kalimat tadi

" Oh, ku kira kau memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan Kaa-san " Ucap Kiba Ji-san sambil mengangguk

Mata ku kembali ke arah dimana Kaa-san berada, sepertinya dia terkejut akan serangan tadi. Ku lihat sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

" Kaa-san " Ucapku pelan agar tidak terdengar Kiba Ji-san

Perlahan Kaa-san mulai berdiri , Ia berlari menuju Tou-san, tetapi-

 **WUSSSHH! BRAK!**

" Hinata! " Aku mendengar suara teriakan Tou-san

Lagi-lagi Kaa-san terkena jurus dari pria itu, aku mengepalkan tanganku menahan geram! Beraninya dia melukai Kaa-san! Aku ingin membantu tapi bagaimana? Jika Kiba JI-san curiga itu akan bahaya!

Wajah Kaa-san sudah luka-luka bahkan ada yang mengeluarkan darah. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa berdiam diri sepeti ini! Sial kapan ini akan berakhir!

Kaa-sanpun berdiri dengan tegap, sepertinya dia akan mengeluarkan jurus! Terlihat cakra ditangan Kaa-san membentuk sesuatu, apa itu? Seperti … Singa!

" Juho Shoishken! " Kaa-san berlari menuju Pria itu, tetapi dengan mudahnya dia mengelak serangan Kaa-san

 **BUGGH!**

Mataku melebar ! serangannya berhasil! Aku tersenyum melihat kejadian itu, sekarang Kaa-san menuju Tou-san, ia mematahkan satu besi dengan mudah , lalu-

 **WUSSSHH**

Mataku beralih menuju Kaa-san yang terbang akibat jurus Pria itu! Lagi-lagi dia menggunakan jurus yang sama!

" HINATAAAA! "

" KAA-SAAAN! "

 **BRUUK**

Mataku terbelalak melihat Tubuh Kaa-san yang jatuh ketanah, tubuhku bergetar hebat! Bagaimana tidak? Melihat Kaa-sanmu sendiri jatuh dari ketinggian itu pasti akan menimbulkan perasaan cemas!

Aku berdiri , dan ingin berlari menuju tempat Kaa-san aku ingin menolongnya!

" Hey! " Lenganku ditarik paksa yang membuat ku sedikit meringis kesakitan

" Le-lepaskan! " Ucapku

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan! " Ucap Kiba Ji-san

" Aku akan menolong Kaa-san! " Ucapku lantang

" Tunggu! Kaa-san? " Ucapnya

" Siapa kau! Jangan-jangan " Aku tidak tahan lagi!

" Iya! Aku adalah a- "

' _Hentikan Boruto! Jangan berbicara jujur ! kalau kau memberi tahu hal yang sebenarnya kita akan celaka! '_

" Adalah? " Ucap Kiba Ji-san mengulangi perkataanku

" I-itu, Aku adalah anak asuh dari Hinata Nee-chan. Dia sering menemuiku, aku tidak terbiasa memanggil Nee-chan karena biasanya aku memanggil dia Kaa-san " Jelasku panjang lebar

" Hm? benarkah? " Aku tidak bisa berbohong!

" Baiklah! Jika kau memang anak asuh dari Hinata berarti kau jangan mendekat! "

" Tapi kenapa! "

" Kenapa katamu? Disana sangat berbahaya! " Bentaknya

" Tapi kaa-san? "

" Hinata itu **berbeda** ! " Aku tekejut

" A-apa? "

" Dia sangat mencintai Naruto, bahkan ia rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk Bocah itu "

" Ja-jadi Kaa-san mencintai pemuda itu " Ucapku pelan

" Hinata tidak pernah cerita ya? Dia itu sudah menyukai Naruto sejak masuk Akademi, bahkan aku dengar saat kecil dulu dia itu sangat mengagumi Naruto. "

" Be-benarkah itu? "

" Yah, tapi Naruto tidak tau akan hal itu "

" Ma-maksud Ji-san? "

" Naruto itu orang yang **Bodoh** " Apa? Bodoh?

" Bodoh dalam arti dia tidak bisa menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang menyayanginya bahkan mencintainya tulus, dia selalu memperhatikan wanita lain. "

" Jadi, Apakah cinta Kaa-san bertepuk sebelah tangan ? "

" Bisa dibilang seperti itu, Ada teman satu timnya namanya Sakura, dia sangat menyukai Sakura bahkan dia sering mengajak Sakura kencan di hadapan Hinata, tanpa tau perasaan Hinata "

" La-lalu bagaimana reaksi Kaa-san? Apakah dia tidak marah? "

" Marah? Itu tidak akan terjadi , malahan dia tersenyum melihat kejadian itu. "

" Kaa-san " Lirihku

" Eh tunggu sepertinya kau mirip- "

" Hinata! "

" Ji-san ! Lihat disana ! " Ucapku saat mendengar suara Tou-san, Kiba Ji-san melihat kearah dimana jariku menunjuk. Disana terlihat Kaa-san yang membuka matanya perlahan ia mencoba berdiri tetapi jatuh lagi.

Kenapa kau masih berusaha? Kenapa kau sangat mencintai Tou-san! Kenapa kau rela mengorbankan nyawamu demi Pria yang pernah mengabaikanmu!

Kaa-san terus mencoba berdiri dan akhirnya ia berhasil walaupun berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang ia tetap maju. Ia menuju kea rah Tou-san yang masih tidak bisa bergerak. Bagaimanapun ia berusaha , ia jatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tapi dia masih tidak menyerah. Ia munuju Tou-san dengan posisi terlungkup.

" Berhenti…. Jangan kesini Hinata "

' _Aku tidak akan berlari jauh! '_

A-apa ini?

' _Itu mustahil untu mengubah dirimu! '_

' _Benar dia bisa! Jangan terpengaruh dengan orang seperti itu! '_

I-ini sewaktu ujian Chunnin

' _Hinata, Berjuang!'_

Apakah ini yang sekarang ia fikirkan?

' _Aku selalu berfikir kau itu orang yang sangat Muram, pemalu dan Aneh '_

' _Tapi, aku menyukai orang seperti dirimu '_

" Ka-kaa-san " lirihku

Boruto P.O.V End

" Aku tidak mengerti " Ucap Pein

" Mengapa orang sepertimu mencoba untuk melawan "

" Mengapa melawan aku ? "

" Kau tau… Kau akan mati " Ucapnya Tajam

" **Aku tidak akan menarik kembai kata-kataku** "

" **Itulah Jalan Ninjaku** " Ucap Hinata pasti

 **WUSSHHH ! BRAAAKK!**

 **SEET! CRASSHH!**

" Hi-hinata! "

Boruto teridiam, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Kaa-sannya dibunuh di depan matanya sendiri. Perlahan air mata meluncur dari kedua matanya, ia benar-benar tidak sanggup menghadapi hal ini. Tiba-tiba tubuh Boruto perlahan seperti menghilang.

Boruto berlari kebelakang agar tidak dicurigai semua orang, ia terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Kiba yang terus menggema disana.

" Hah … Hah.. Hah… Kabuto Ji-san a-ada apa dengan tu-tubuhku " Ucap Boruto tersengal-sengal

' _Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menahan lebih lama_ '

" Ja-jadi "

' _Kita harus segera pulang '_

" Ta-tapi Ka-kaa-san ! Bag-bagaimana Kondisinya ? "

' _Baiklah ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya setelah itu kita akan pulang '_

" Iya, itu tidak masalah! Yang terpenting aku bisa bertemu Kaa-san "

 **SZAAAP!**

Tiba-tiba tubuh Boruto berpindah, sekarang dia berada di area pertarungan tadi.

" Dimana a- "

" Bertahanlah Hinata-sama " Ucap Neji

" Ka-kaa-san! " Ucap Boruto kaget, ternyata di hadapannya terbaring Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri

" Aku akan berusaha! " Boruto mengalihkan pandangannya ternyata itu Sakura

" Apakah parah? " Tanya Neji

" Untung saja tidak terlalu parah, Besi itu tidak mengenai jantungnya " Ucap Sakura

" Syukurlah " Ucapku yang tidak terdengar karena sekarang tubuhku perlahan menghilang

" Di-dimana aku? " Suara itu!

" Hinata-sama kau sudah sadar? " Tanya Neji cepat

" Ne-neji nii-san, Sakura-chan , Tenten , Lee ? "

" Jangan bergerak dulu Hinata , kau belum sembuh " Ucap Sakura

" Oh , Dimana Naruto ? " Tanyanya lagi

" Bahkan disaat seperti ini kau masih memikirkan Tou-san "

" Ma-maaf, aku tidak bisa melindungi Naruto-kun. Aku tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu. Aku memang tidak berguna " Isak Hinata

" Kaa-san " Lirih Boruto

" Tidak begitu Hinata, yang terpenting keadaanmu! Kita doakan semoga Naruto bisa menang dipertarungan ini " Ucap Lee menyemangati

" Berjuanglah Naruto-kun " Ujar Hinata

" Sudah cukup " Ucap Boruto tiba-tiba

' _Benarkah? '_

" Iya, aku sudah mengerti sekarang. Sebaiknya kita pulang Kabuto ji-san "

' _Baiklah kita akan pulang '_

" _**Kaa-san maafkan aku , aku akan mencarimu Kaa-san. Tunggu aku! "**_

 **SRIINGG!**

" Kau bisa buka matamu sekarang "

" Eh sudah sampai ya? "

"Begitulah, lebih baik kau segera pulang . Jika Hokage-sama mengetahui kau ada disni bisa bahaya hahaha "

" Iya, aku akan pulang. Terimakasih untuk semuanya Kabuto Ji-san " Ucap Boruto sambil berlari pulang

" Iya, Hati-hati "

* * *

...

Boruto telah sampai di rumahnya, ternyata perjalanan itu cukup melelahkan ya. Bayangkan saja Boruto pergi kesana sejak siang dan sekarang ? Sudah malam.

" Tadaima " Ucap Boruto

" Boruto! Kau kemana saja! " Ucap Tou-sannya yang muncul tiba-tiba.

" Nii-chan! " Begitu juga Himawari

 **GREEP!**

" Kau baik-baik sajakan? Apa kau terluka ? " Ucap Naruto memeluk Boruto

" Nii-chan kenapa pulangnya lama, Hima sudah lama menunggu " Ucap Himawari pelan

" Hehehe maaf Tou-san , Hima . Aku membuat kalian Khawatir tapi aku baik-baik saja kok " Ucap Boruto riang, tetapi tiba-tiba Boruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang kurang dan ia baru ingat disini tidak ada Kaa-sannya.

" Hikss … Hikss " Tangis Boruto pecah

" Bo-boruto apa yang- " Tiba-tiba Boruto memeluk Naruto

" Aku merindukan Kaa-san, Tou-san. Aku minta maaf selama ini aku salah menilai Kaa-san. Dia sangat menyayangimu dia mencintaimu. Dia juga mencintai Kita Tou-san! Hikss "

" Nii-chan " Ucap Himawari yang melihat Kaa-sannya

" Iya Tou-san tau itu, Tou-san sudah menggerakan Anbu untuk melacak Kaa-sanmu kau jangan menangis " Ucap Naruto menenangkan

" Maafkan Aku Tou-san " Ucapnya lagi

" Tidak apa-apa , sekarang istirahatlah besok kau akan mengikuti Ujian Chunnin bukan? " Ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya

Benar! Boruto sampai lupa dengan hal itu!

" I-iya , Aku lupa "

" Sebaiknya kau tidur agar besok kau bisa menang ! "

" Terimakasih Tou-san, Aku menyayangimu " Boruto kembali memeluk Naruto

" Tou-san juga " Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum

" Hima? Tou-san tidak sayang dengan Hima ? " Ah! Mereka sampai lupa dengan Himawari yang menahan tangisnya

" Hahaha, kau juga sayang " Ucap Naruto sambil membawa kepelukannya. Mereka bertiga saling berpelukan.

' _Hinata aku harap kau ada disini bersama kami, semoga kau cepat kembali_ ' Batin Naruto

 **-TBC-**

Kyaaa~ Akhirnya selesai! Untuk Chapter ini sudah Author panjangin sedikit ceritanya, semoga makin suka ya! Maaf karena hari ini Author nggak bisa bales Review kalian semua! Tapi author berterimakasih untuk kalian karena udah mau nungguin dan mau baca cerita ini. Maaf kalau ceritanya jelek ya XD! Sekali lagi Author ucapkan Sankyuuuu!

Please

R

E

V

I

E

W

...


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

" _Sebaiknya kau tidur agar besok kau bisa menang ! "_

" _Terimakasih Tou-san, Aku menyayangimu " Boruto kembali memeluk Naruto_

" _Tou-san juga " Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum_

" _Hima? Tou-san tidak sayang dengan Hima ? " Ah! Mereka sampai lupa dengan Himawari yang menahan tangisnya_

" _Hahaha, kau juga sayang " Ucap Naruto sambil membawa kepelukannya. Mereka bertiga saling berpelukan._

' _Hinata aku harap kau ada disini bersama kami, semoga kau cepat kembali ' Batin Naruto_

* * *

 **Warning : Gaje, Oc, abal-abal, Typo.**

 **\- Mungkin cerita ini hampir sama dengan Boruto The Movie, hanya saja agak dibedakan sedikit -**

 **Jika ada kesamaan tempat atau cerita mohon maaf ! Tapi ini Real buatan Author!**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read !**

* * *

 **...**

Hari ini merupakan hari terpenting bagi seluruh peserta yang mengikuti seleksi Ujian Chunnin, disana para peserta sudah berbaris bersama Timnya masing-masing. Untuk Ujian babak pertama dipimpin oleh Shikamaru

" Kita akan mulai Seleksi Chunnin nya " Ucap Shikamaru

" Semuanya, ini adalah waktunya untuk menggunakan segalanya yang telah kalian pelajari selama ini! " Tambahnya.

" Baiklah kita akan mulai ronde pertama! " Ucap Shikamaru

Ronde pertama dimulai yaitu dengan menebak benar atau salah dari kuis yang telah di persiapkan, para peserta akan berdiri di tempat yang menurutnya merupakan jawaban yang benar.

Ternyata tebakan itu hanya lah tipuan, tujuan kuis itu adalah agar para Shinobi dapat dengan cermat dalam menyelesaikan suatu masalah, apaka mereka menyerah atau tidak? . Dan itulah tanda berakhirnya Ronde pertama.

" Ronde kedua akan dimulai dalam tiga Hari lagi " Ucap Sai kepada para Genin yang berhasil lolos termasuk Tim Boruto.

 **-Kediaman Uzumaki-**

Boruto sedang berbaring dikamarnya, ia senang bisa lulus Ujian Chunnin Babak Pertama, tapi sungguh fikirannya masih tertuju pada Kaa-sannya. Kapan ia akan kembali?

" Apa sebaiknya aku mencarinya saja? " Ucap Boruto pelan

Tiba-tiba pandangan Boruto teralihkan ke arah Bingkai foto yang terletak di meja sudut kamar Boruto. Boruto menuju meja tersebut dan mengambil foto itu. Dilihatnya Hinata yang tengah memeluk dirinya dan Himawari.

Boruto tersenyum miris melihat foto itu, ia baru sadar akan kesalahannya. Ia sangat menyesal telah melakukan semua ini.

" Kaa-san kau dimana aku merindukanmu, kumohon kembali lah " Ucap Boruto menahan tangisan.

 **-Ruangan Khusus Anbu-**

Beberapa Anbu yang baru saja kembali dari misi termasuk misi untuk **mencari Hinata** segera membereskan peralatan mereka.

" Aku baru tahu kalau Hinata-sama menghilang " Ucap salah satu Anbu yang mendapatkan Misi mencari Hinata bernama Sasame

" Iya , Aku saja yang mendengarnya kaget " Ucap Sora yang juga ikut dalam misi itu.

" Tapi, Hokage merahasiakan ini dari desa " balas Sasame

" Itu keputusan yang tepat, jika warga desa tau akan menjadi masalah " Ucap Wanita dengan surai ungu panjang yang baru saja selesai membereskan peralatannya, wanita itu bernama Uzuki Yugao

" Ngomong-ngomong apa ya penyebab Hinata-sama menghilang? " Tanya Sora pada Yugao

" Entahlah aku juga tidak tau " Balas Yugao

Uzuki Yugao Melihat ke arah wanita yang masih menggunakan topeng Anbu , wanita itu sedang menghadap ke arah jendela. Surai panjangnya yang berwarna Hitam tertiup oleh angin.

Wanita itu bernama Kichi, wanita yang baru-baru ini bergabung dengan anggota Anbu. Yugao memutuskan untuk menemuinya.

" Hey " Ucap Yugao basa-basi, Kichi menoleh ke samping

" Hey, sedang apa? " Ucap Kichi

" Heh? Tidakkah seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu? " Balas Yugao

" Hahaha Gomene " Ucap Kichi sebentar, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yugao

" Huh, kau ini! Oh iya kenapa kau tak melepas topengmu? " Tanya Yugao

" Tidak apa-apa aku hanya ingin membiasakan diri saja menggunakan topeng " Ucap Kichi

" Cara yang aneh " Yugao menatap Kichi yang tak memperdulikannya

" Menurutmu begitu? " Ucapnya tanpa memandang Yugao

" Iya itu benar. Oh! Kau sudah dengar? " Ucap Yugao membicarakan topik yang menurutnya akan membuat Kichi tertarik.

" Dengar apa? " Benar dugaan Yugao, dengan segera Kichi menatap Yugao

" Kau tau kan sekarang sedang berlangsung Ujian Chunnin " Seketika Kichi terdiam ia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu

" Hey Kichi? Hey? Kichi! " Teriak Yugao

" Oh ? Ada apa? " Kichi tersadar dari lamunanya

" Kau memikirkan apa? "

" Tidak "

" Hm, ya sudah "

" Lalu ? "

" Begini, Anak dari Hokage-sama – Uzumaki Boruto – sepertinya sedang bersedih " Ucap Yugao pada Kichi

" Benarkah? "

" Iya, dia masuk Ujian babak pertama. Tapi- " Yugao menggantungkan kalimatnya

" Tapi apa? " Tanya Kichi

" Tapi dia selalu terlihat murung, aku rasa dia memikirkan Hinata-sama " Seketika Kichi terdiam mendengar penuturan dari Yugao

" Kau yakin " Ucapnya pelan.

" Ya, begitulah. Dan satu lagi! Aku melihat Boruto sering ditemui oleh Katasuke ! " Ucapnya lagi

" Kata? Kata apa? "

" Katasuke, Kichi! " Ucap Yugao

" Oh, Katasuke " Ucap Kichi yang baru mengerti

" Siapa itu? " Ucapnya tiba-tiba, Seketika Yugao rasanya ingin melemparkan botol air minum yang tadi dipegangnya

" Kau benar-benar tidak tau? " Tanya Yugao serius

" Tidak " Ucap Kichi

" Katasuke itu Seorang ilmuan di Konohagakure, selain itu dia juga yang menciptakan alat-alat ninja, bahkan ku dengar dia menciptakan perangkat lengan yang dapat menyimpan dan melepaskan Ninjutsu sekehendak pengguna "

" Be-benarkah itu? "

" Iya, tapi Hokage-sama melarang pengedaran alat ninja itu "

" Begitu ya " Ucap Kichi pelan

" Kenapa kau terlihat sedih " Tanya Yugao

" Eh, tidak. Em … Aku duluan ya, ada sesuatu yang harus aku kerjakan " Ucap Kichi yang langsung berlari keluar ruangan Anbu menyisakan Yugao yang masih menggelengkan kepalanya.

Entah kenapa rasanya malam ini ramai sekali, tapi walaupun begitu, Kichi harus cepat sampai di tempat tujuannya. Perasaannya tidak tenang, untuk saat ini Ia harus memastikan sesuatu.

Di pusat perbelanjaan Konoha Boruto sedang berjalan-jalan, ia baru saja pulang dari Kantor Hokage setelah menemui Tou-sannya dan menanyakan kabar Kaa-sannya, tapi jawaban yang tak diharapkan malah keluar.

' _Maafkan Tou-san, mereka tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan Kaa-san tapi Tou-san berjanji Tou-san akan terus mencari Kaa-san '_

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang dikepala Boruto, dimana Kaa-sannya sekarang? Kenapa Kaa-sannya pergi? Sejahat itukah Boruto padanya?

 **WUSSHHH**

Boruto mematung ditempatnya, maniknya membelalak kaget. Seseorang baru saja melawati Boruto. Dengan segera ia melihat ke segala arah, tapi ia tidak menemukan orang tadi.

' _Ka-kaa-san ? '_ Batin Boruto

Sungguh saat orang itu melewatinya, ia benar-benar yakin bahwa itu adalah Kaa-sannya. Tapi kenapa saat Boruto lihat sudah tidak ada? Apa itu hanya sebuah déjà vu?

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Boruto dan berhasil membuat Boruto terkejut.

" Boruto ? " Ternyata itu suara Katasuke

" Eh, Kau- "

" Aku ingin menunjukan sesuatu padamu " Ucapnya dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

Di lain tempat Naruto , Sasuke dan Para Ilmuan lainnya sedang berada di ruang bawah tanah tersembunyi untuk mengartikan dan menguraikan gulungan yang dibawa oleh Sasuke sebelumnya, Memang ada suatu hal yang berhubungan dengan Clan Ootsutsuki tentang apa dan siapa saja yang akan mengancam dunia ninja.

* * *

 **3 Hari Kemudian**

Hari ini merupakan hari dimana Ronde kedua dalam Ujian Chunnin akan dimulai, Para Gennin yang lolos di babak pertama akan mengikuti babak ini dimana Para Gennin akan mengambil bendera lawan.

Dalam 1 tim, ada salah satu orang dari tim tersebut yang harus menjaga bendera milik timnya sendiri agar tim yang lain tidak akan merebutnya. Sebagian besar dari Peserta sudah selesai, hanya tinggal Tim Boruto.

Disinilah Tim boruto, Sarada dan Mitsuki bertugas untuk mengambil bendera lawan sementara Boruto menjaga bendera milik timnya sendiri. Boruto membuat Kagebunshin sebanyak 4 orang karena, ya … hanya jumlah itulah yang bisa Boruto keluarkan.

Tiba-tiba salah satu Tim yang akan mengambil bendera milik Boruto muncul, tapi Boruto tidak terkejut sama sekali karena ia yakin ia bisa melawan 3 orang di Tim itu.

" Lima lawan tiga. " Ucap Boruto lantang

" Kau tau siapa yang unggul, kan? " Ucapnya dengan bangga.

Sementara Tiga Gennin yang berasal dari Kirigakure tersebut hanya tersenyum meremehkan Boruto, dia membuat lebih banyak Bunshin dari Boruto dan berhasil menjatuhkan Boruto beserta Bunshin yang Boruto buat.

Boruto cemas melihat Gennin itu sudah hampir dekat menuju bendera milik Timnya, dengan perasaan cemas dan gelisah bagi Boruto tidak ada pilihan lain selain menggunakan alat Ninja yang diberikan oleh Katsuke malam itu.

Boruto menggunakan Suiton ( Elemen Air ) level tinggi untuk membanjiri arena tersebut dan berhasil membuat para Gennin dari Kirigakure itu terkejut.

" Tidak ada air disekitar sini, tapi dia memiliki jutsu air sekuat ini ! " Teriak salah satu Gennin tersebut

Tiba-tiba dari atas Boruto menyerang menggunakan alat ninja itu lagi, Sekarang dia menggunakan Raikiri dan melepaskannya pada area yang telah dibanjiri air tersebut . Alhasil para Gennin tersebut kalah dalam pertarungan. Dan Sarada berhasil mengambil Bendera lawan dengan menggunakan Sharingan miliknya.

Tim Boruto telah lolos dari Ujian Chunnin ronde kedua, Artinya Tim yang beranggotakan Sarada, Boruto, dan Mitsuki akan masuk ke Ujian Chunnin Ronde Ketiga.

Boruto, Sarada dan Mitsuki menuju ke rumah mereka masing-masing, diperjalanan banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan, walaupun yang lebih mendominasi adalah Sarada, bahkan Sarada terus saja berkata bahwa yang akan menjadi Hokage adalah dirinya.

" Akhirnya! Selanjutnya tinggal Ronde Ketiga " Ucap Sarada semangat dan dibalas anggukan oleh Mitsuki, tetapi tidak untuk Boruto. Sarada yang melihat tingkah aneh Boruto mulai berhenti berjalan.

" Hm? Ada apa Sarada? " Tanya Mitsuki, begitu juga dengan Boruto yang memandang Sarada dengan tatapan bingung. Sarada mengubah mimik wajahnya dan menghadap ke Boruto.

" Boruto ! - " Sarada maju selangkah ke arah Boruto dan membuat Boruto menjadi salah tingkah sehingga ia mundur kebelakang

" Ini artinya .. Nanadaime Hokage akan menjadi saksi betapa hebatnya kita! "

" Bisakah kau sedikit lebih bersemangat! " Ucap Sarada geram di depan wajah Boruto, sementara Boruto bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

" A-aku tahu! " Ucapnya pelan

" Oh! " Tiba-tiba Sarada teringat sesuatu

" Ada apa? " Tanya Mitsuki yang berada di tengah-tengah antara Boruto dan Sarada

" U-uwaahh " Boruto terkejut melihat Mitsuki yang muncul tiba-tiba

" Em.. Maaf Boruto tapi, kenapa aku tidak pernah melihat Hinata Baa-san? " Tanya Sarada

" Oh! Iya itu benar aku juga jarang melihatnya " Timpal Mitsuki

Boruto terdiam tidak tau akan menjawab apa, Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sedih yang tiba-tiba muncul.

" Kau? Tidak bertengkar kan ? " Tanya Sarada tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari Boruto

" Boruto " Panggil Mitsuki

" Lu-lupakan Saja! " Ucap Boruto berlari meninggalkan Sarada dan Mitsuki yang masih menatap Boruto bingung.

Di lain sisi , Naruto menemui Sasuke yang berada di ruang bawah tanah dan masih memikirkan tentang isi dari gulungan tersebut.

" Apakah membutuhkan waktu yang lebih untuk menterjemahkannya? " Tanya Sasuke

" Maaf kelihatannya ada yang robek " Ucap Naruto

" Begitu … Aku akan kembali nanti " Ucap Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto

" Sasuke " Panggil Naruto yang membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti

" Kudengar kau melatih Boruto? " Tanya Naruto

" Apa Boruto yang memberi tahumu? " Balas Sasuke

" Tidak, Konohamaru yang memberi tahuku " Jawab Naruto cepat

" Begitu … " Sasuke berbicara dengan nada datar

" Mungkin kau benar, Jiwa shinobi tetaplah sama " Naruto tersenyum

" Kuyakin akan hal itu " Ucap Sasuke

" Ku harap kau melatihnya dengan benar " Ucap Naruto lagi

" Iya, itu pasti. Oh dan kulihat Boruto akhir-akhir ini murung " Ucap Sasuke yang kini menghadap kearah Naruto

" Ah? Benarkah? " Naruto menampilkan wajah terkejutnya.

" Iya, apakah dia sudah menyadari kesalahannya? " Tanya Sasuke

" Iya kau benar dia sudah mengetahui yang sebenarnya dan dia sangat menyesal sekarang , lagi pula – "

" Ada apa? "

" Hinata belum juga ditemukan " Naruto menghela nafas kasar

" Bersabarlah, Hinata pasti akan ditemukan. Aku yakin itu dia pasti tidak jauh darimu " Ucapan Sasuke itu mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka berdua.

' _Hinata tak akan jau darimu Naruto, dia ada disekitarmu sekarang. Hanya saja kau tak menyadarinya '_ Batin Sasuke

Setelah Sasuke keluar dari ruangan tersebut, raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi sendu. Ia telah mendengar berita dari Shikamaru tentang Boruto yang lulus Ronde kedua. Ia sangat senang sekalius sedih. Senang karena Boruto menang dan sedih karena Hinata belum juga ditemukan.

' _Aku berharap kau cepat pulang Hime '_ Batin Naruto

* * *

...

" Tadaima " Ucap Boruto pelan

" Okaeri Onni-chan! " Ucap Himawari senang

" Okaeri Boruto " Ucap Naruto

" Uh? Tou-san ? Kau … sudah pulang ? " Pertanyaan Boruto dibalas dengan anggukan Naruto

" Selamat Onii-chan! " Ucap Himawari

" Hahaha, Aku hanya melewati Ronde kedua, bukan masalah besar " Ucap Boruto memamerkan senyum andalannya

" Itu bagus ! " Ucap Naruto sambil mengancungkan jempol dihadapan Boruto dengan senyum yang lebar

" Iya, tapi aku lelah. Aku akan istirahat dulu , sampai jumpa " Ucap Boruto lalu menuju kamarnya dengan tatapan sendu, entah kenapa saat melihat Tou-san dan Himawari ia selalu teringat Hinata, jika tidak ada dia rasanya kehangatan dirumah ini hilang.

Boruto membuka ikat kepalanya dan meletakannya di atas meja, sementara dirinya membaringkan tubuhnya di Kasur miliknya. Boruto melihat alat Ninja ditangannya, seketika rasanya ia kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia harus menjadi Chunnin.

 **TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Boruto terkejut mendengar ketukan pintu kamarnya, ia segera bangkit dan menutupi tangannya.

" Ada apa? " Ucap Boruto

 **CKLEK !**

Pintu terbuka menampilkan Naruto yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

" Tou-san " ucap Boruto

" Kau berhasil melewati Ronde kedua, ya? " Ucap Naruto

" Ya " Jawab Boruto

" Dimana Himawari? " Tanya Boruto

" Dia sudah tidur, dia kelelahan karena berlatih di rumah Jii-san "

" Oh " Ucap Boruto singkat

Perhatian Naruto teralihkan pada foto di kamar Boruto, foto itu memperlihatkan Keluarga kecilnya yang sedang tersenyum bahagia, matanya tertuju pada Hinata yang sedang tersenyum lembut.

" Jika bukan apa-apa , bisakah Tou-san pergi? " Ucap Boruto sambil memegang lengannya yang berbalut alat ninja.

" Ayah dengar … Akhir-akhir ini kau sedang sedih? " Boruto kaget mendengar ucapan Naruto

" I-itu tidak benar " Ucap Boruto menyembunyikan wajahnya

" Apa ini … Tentang Kaa-san? " Tebak Naruto

" I-itu … " Boruto tidak bisa menjawab hal itu.

" Maafkan Tou-san " Ucap Naruto yang sudah berada di hadapan Boruto

" Tidak, ini .. bukan salah Tou-san " Ucap Boruto

 **Naruto P.O.V**

" Tidak, ini .. bukan salah Tou-san " Boruto mengatakan hal itu didepanku.

" Ini salah Tou-san Karena tidak bisa menemukan Kaa-sanmu, salah Tou-san yang tak bisa mencegah Kaa-sanmu pergi, salah Tou-san karena membuat mu seperti ini " Aku meyakinkan Boruto bahwa ini bukanlah kesalahannya

" Hahaha, Jangan berbicara seperti itu Tou-san – " Aku terkejut mendengar Boruto tertawa. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak tertawa di hadapanku.

" – Bagaimanapun juga, akulah yang telah membuat Kaa-san pergi. Aku yang sudah berkata kasar padanya dan aku juga yang mengusirnya, Tou-san " Terdengar suara isakan dari Boruto membuatku terkejut, ku perhatikan dirinya. Dia sedang menangis sekarang, suara tangisannya membuat hatiku teriris.

 **GREEPP !**

Aku memeluk dirinya, isakannya berhenti sebentar tetapi berlanjut setelah beberapa detik aku memeluknya.

" Sudahlah, Tou-san berjanji akan menemukan Kaa-sanmu! " Ucapku menenangkannya

" Tou-san … Hiks … Maaf … Hiks .. " Tangisan pilu Boruto semakin menyayat hatiku, aku melepaskan pelukanku padanya dan menghapus air mata yang ada di wajahnya.

" Sudahlah, kau tidak boleh menangis! Kau dalah anak dari Hokage dan juga Heiress Hyuuga, Clan terpandang di Konoha! Jadi kau tidak boleh menangis, kau harus kuat! " Ucapku menyemangati Boruto dengan senyum andalan ku

" Terimakasih Tou-san " Ucap Boruto yang berhenti menangis dan tersenyum melihatku

" Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik! Ya sudah Tou-san pergi dulu " Ucapku sambil mengelus rambut yang warnanya mirip denganku

" Ah? Tou-san sudah mau pergi? " Kulihat wajah Boruto yang kecewa

" Iya sampai nanti " Ucapku dan melangkah pergi, tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu

" Oh ya " Aku berbalik ke arahnya lagi

" Jangan kalah dari Shikadai! " Aku mengarahkan tanganku lurus kearahnya bermaksud agar saling beradu kepalan, tetapi tidak ada satupun respon yang kudapat dia hanya diam menatapku. Sudahlah itu tidak masalah!

" A-aku tidak akan kalah " Ucapnya dengan senyum yang mirip denganku, aku menurunkan tanganku dan meninju pelan kearah dadanya.

" Ayah akan menyaksikannya! " Ucapku senang

" Sampai nanti " Aku melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

 **Naruto P.O.V End**

Boruto terdiam setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup, ia memegangi lengannya yang berbalut alat ninja itu, ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena tidak membalas adu kepalan Tou-sannya. Tapi, jika ia membalas bukankah Tou-sannya akan tau nanti?

Tapi biarlah setidaknya ia bahagia karena Tou-sannya mau mengunjungi dirinya dan Himawari. Jadi rasa sepinya karena Hinata bisa terobati walaupun hanya sementara.

* * *

...

 **-Kantor Hokage-**

Naruto menatap langit-langit dari Kantor miliknya, ia sedang memegang baju latihannya waktu menjadi Gennin dulu, rasanya mengenang masalalu itu menyenangkan, besok adalah waktunya Ujian Chunnin Ronde Ketiga dilaksanakan, disana ia dan para Hokage lainnya akan menonton pertandingan itu.

 **TOK! TOK! TOK!**

" Masuk " Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu, ternyata yang mengetuk pintu adalah para Anbu yang sengaja Naruto panggil, Anbu-anbu ini telah direkomendasikan oleh Kakashi untuk menjaga lancarnya Ujian Chunnin

" Selamat malam Hokage-sama, ada apa memanggil kami kemari? " Ucap salah satu Anbu yang merupakan ketuanya

" Kalian aku tugaskan untuk menjaga kelancaran Ujian Chunnin yang akan dilaksanakan besok " Ucap Naruto tegas

" Baik! " Balas para Anbu tersebut

' _Naruto-kun '_

" Aaahh! " Naruto terkejut saat mendengar suara itu, suara yang sangat ia rindukan

" Hokage-sama ada apa ? " Ucap Anbu yang lain mereka memasang posisi siaga saat mendengar suara terkejut Naruto

" Oh, tidak hanya sa- "

 **DEG! DEG!**

Naruto terbelalak, matanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mata amethyst milik anggota Anbu yang berada di barisan belakang, melihat hal itu wanita yang tadi melihatnya seakan sadar bahwa Naruto sedang menatapnya, ia kemudian menundukan kepalanya.

' _Ti-tidak mungkin! I-itu! '_ Naruto menebak apakah itu benar Hinata? Tapi kenapa warna rambutnya berbeda ! Tidak- tidak Naruto pasti salah melihat! Naruto menggeleng dengan kasar

" Apa ada sesuatu Hokage-sama? " Ucap ketua Anbu yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

" Ah, Tidak! Kalian boleh pergi sekarang, kecuali kau " Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Ketua Anbu tersebut

" Baik, kami permisi " Ucap Anbu yang lainnya, setelah mereka pergi tinggalah Ketua Anbu dan Naruto di ruangan Hokage

" Ada yang ingin anda bicarakan Hokage-sama? " Tanya Ketua Anbu

" Iya, aku ingin bertanya apakah kalian mempunyai anggota baru? " Tanya Naruto

" Iya, anda benar Hokage-sama " Ucap Ketua Anbu tersebut

" Dia seorang … Hyuuga ? " Ucap Naruto tak yakin, tapi keraguan Naruto hilang saat melihat anggukan dari kepala Ketua Anbu itu.

" Kenapa dia bisa masuk? Sejak kapan? " Tanya Naruto yang kelihatannya sangat penasaran

" I-itu, Senior Kakashi yang memasukannya ke pasukan Anbu " Ucap ketua Anbu itu

" Ka-kakashi-sensei? " Ucap Naruto tak percaya

" Ia, dia masuk sekitar 3 hari yang lalu " Jawab Anbu itu.

" Siapa namanya? "

" Kichi "

" Kichi? Dia seorang Hyuuga tapi kenapa masuk Anbu? "

" Karena, Senior Kakashi bilang dia berasal dari Kalangan bawah Hyuuga. Senior Kakashi bilang bahwa Kichi memiliki potensi yang besar jadi dia akan cocok menjadi Anbu "

" Oh, begitu. Baiklah kau bisa keluar " Ucap Naruto

" Baik, permisis Hokage-sama " Ucap Anbu itu.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya di Kursi miliknya, ia memijit pelipisnya mungkin karena terlalu sering memikirkan Hinata ia selalu mendengar suara Hinata, tapi sungguh suara tadi terdengar nyata.

" Huufftt! Kurasa aku mengalami déjà vu " Keluh Naruto

* * *

...

Yeaaayy! Chapter 7 sudah di Update! Selamat membaca semuanyaa! Author nggak telat kan updatenya (?) Hahaha yuk mari kita balas Review!

Kim Jae Qua : iya nyesel si Boruto, iya! Cepatlah kembali Hinata! Kami merindukanmu (?). Hahaha, ia itu typo terimakasih sudah memberitahu Author. Gomene ya \m/ balasannya chap 7 sudah di UP !

dandidandi185 : Hmm, liat nanti aja ya XD

adekurniawan1000 : Hontou ni? Sankyuu! Ini sudah di Up semoga suka ya!

Salsabilla12 : Apakah Hinata sudah kelihatan XD ? Oke! Sankyu semangatnyaa!

Suci230 : Sankyu! Ini udah di Up kok semoga suka ya

suciir630 : Sudah lanjut selamat membaca!

Hiramauzumaki : Hehehe semoga tidak terlambat ya XD

Adel.P : Oke sudah di Up !

Sekian dari balasan Review saya mohon maaf bila ada Typo, sekali lagi saya ucapkan Terimakasih. Semoga selalu penasaran dan suka sama ff ini!

Please

R

E

V

I

E

W

….


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

" _Kichi? Dia seorang Hyuuga tapi kenapa masuk Anbu? "_

" _Karena, Senior Kakashi bilang dia berasal dari Kalangan bawah Hyuuga. Senior Kakashi bilang bahwa Kichi memiliki potensi yang besar jadi dia akan cocok menjadi Anbu "_

" _Oh, begitu. Baiklah kau bisa keluar " Ucap Naruto_

" _Baik, permisis Hokage-sama " Ucap Anbu itu._

 _Naruto mendudukan dirinya di Kursi miliknya, ia memijit pelipisnya mungkin karena terlalu sering memikirkan Hinata ia selalu mendengar suara Hinata, tapi sungguh suara tadi terdengar nyata._

" _Huufftt! Kurasa aku mengalami déjà vu " Keluh Naruto_

* * *

 **Warning : Gaje, Oc, abal-abal, Typo.**

 **\- Mungkin cerita ini hampir sama dengan Boruto The Movie, hanya saja agak dibedakan sedikit -**

 **Jika ada kesamaan tempat atau cerita mohon maaf ! Tapi ini Real buatan Author!**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read !**

* * *

 **...**

Suasana pagi yang cerah sangat mendukung hari ini, karena ini merupakan hari yang penting dimana Ronde ketiga akan dilaksanakan di arena pertandingan yang sudah disiapkan. Semua penduduk Konoha ikut menyaksikan pelaksanaan Ronde ketiga. Tak hanya penduduk Konoha terlihat Kakshi, Gay , Konohamaru dan Iruka ikut menonton.

Disinilah Naruto, ia duduk bersama para Hokage yang sudah menanti dirinya. Naruto memasang wajah bahagia, setidaknya ia bisa menyaksikan Boruto bertarung. Ia selalu berharap Hinata ada disini menemaninya.

" Sudah waktunya " Ucap Shikamaru yang berada di belakang Naruto

" Ya " Jawab Naruto singkat

Terlihat Lee memasasuki arena pertarungan, ia memberi pengarahan tentang pelaksanaan Ujian Chunnin Ronde ketiga kali ini.

" Kuyakin kalian semua sadar- "

" Tapi Ronde ketiga merupakan pertarungan individual "

" Kalian mungkin akan melawan teman satu tim kalian yang tau tentang keahlianmu. "

" Kalian akan bertanding selama tiga kali, Yang menang adalah yang bertarung di final dengan tiga cara yaitu berdasarkan blok A, B, dan C. "

" Kalian sudah siap? " Tanya Lee kepada para peserta Ujian Chunnin

" Siap! " Teriak para peserta

 **TREEET!**

Babak pertama pun dimulai dalam Ronde ketiga, saat ini Gennin yang bertarung adalah **Uzumaki Boruto vs Yurui**

" Petarung, maju kedepan! " Ucap Lee yang berada di antara Boruto dan Yurui.

" Uzumaki Boruto dari Konohagakure dan Yurui dari Kumogakure " Ucap Lee memperkenalkan

" Pertarungan pertama dimulai! "

Boruto dan Yurui bertarung dengan kemampuan mereka masing-masing

" Kau akan kalah dalam satu sambaran " Ucap Yurui yang mengarahkan pedangnya pada kunai Boruto.

" Satu sambaran?" Ucap Boruto yang balik menyerang

" Artinya kau akan kalah " Jelas Yurui sambil menampilkan seringainya

" Kalau begitu bilang saja dan jangan sembunyi-sembunyi! " Tantang Boruto pada Yurui

Yurui menyeringai mendengar tantangan Boruto " Mungkin aku akan berhenti sembunyi-sembunyi di pertarungan ini. " Ucap Yurui, selanjutya ia meniupkan balon yang dibuatnya dari permen karet miliknya.

Gelembung itu semakin besar kemudian terlepas dan terus mendekati Boruto.

" Takkan kubiarkan " Boruto menepis balon tersebut menggunakan kunainya

 **DUAARR!**

Ledakan terjadi disekitar area pertandingan, ternyata balon yang dibuat Yurui merupakan balon yang tidak biasa, balon itu akan menimbulkan ledakan yang cukup besar. Karena jarak Boruto dan balon itu terbilang dekat, efeknya Boruto terpental jauh karena terkena ledakan.

Boruto menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terlempar jauh. " Balon itu meledak " Ucap Boruto

Asap dari ledakan itu perlahan menghilang, tetapi Boruto terkejut melihat balon yang dibuat Yurui lebih banyak dari sebelumnya dengan ukuran yang sama besar. Yurui tersenyum meremehkan .

" Cih " Boruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat dimana para Hokage menonton. Boruto kembali melihat balon-balon itu. Semakin lama balon itu terus mendekati Boruto. Boruto berniat mengambil shuriken miliknya

' _kau seudah melakukan yang terbaik '_

Tapi entah apa yang ada difikiran Boruto ia meletakkan kembali Shuriken miliknya. Ia menggunakan alat ninja untuk kedua kalinya

" Aku takkan … kalah disini! " Boruto melemparkan Shuriken yang berasal dari gulungan alat ninja tersebut.

Shuriken itu berputar dengan cepat melewati balon-balon yang beterbangan di area pertandingan, selang beberapa detik shuriken itu berhasil melewati balon tanpa memecahkan satu balonpun, Yurui melihat shuriken milik Boruto yang berhasil lewat dan hampir mengarah padanya.

" Heh, Shuriken itu takkan sampai kesini " Ucapnya sambil masih meniup balon yang akan dibuatnya.

Tiba-tiba shuriken yang Boruto lempar tadi berputar dengan cepat dan mengarah ke wajah Yurui

 **PLTAK! BOM!**

Balon yang Yurui buat terkena Shuriken Boruto , seketika balon itu pecah tepat mengenai wajah Yurui dan membuat dirinya terpental.

" Bagaimana dia bisa membelokkanya hingga seperti itu? " Ucap Sarada yang terkejut melihat aksi Boruto

 **PTAS! PTAS! PTAS!**

Balon-balon yang menghalangi jalan Boruto seketika pecah begitu saja.

" Maaf, kurasa aku mengalahkanmu dengan _'satu sambaran'_ " Ucap Boruto dengan bangga

" Um .. Namamu Charai? " Ucap Boruto menebak

Dengan bersusah payah Yurui mencoba menanggapi Boruto " N-namaku Yurui " Ucap Yurui yang sekarang pingsan.

" Pemenangnya, **Uzumaki Boruto** dari Konohagakure! " Ucap Lee mengumumkan

" Horeee! " Himawari berteriak kegirangan melihat Onii-channya menang dalam pertarungan tersebut, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yugao, anbu yang berada di sampingnya.

" Yugao-san, kau lihat Onii-chanku kan? " Ucap Himawari

" Iya, saya melihatnya Himawari-sama " Ucap Yugao sambil mengelus rambut Himawari

" Hahaha, Onii-chan memang hebat! Ta-tapi –" Seketika Himawari menunduk

" A-apa ada yang salah Himawari-sama? " Ucap Yugao yang cemas melihatnya

" I-itu a-aku ingin Kaa-san disini melihat Onii-chan. Jika dia melihatnya dia pasti bangga " Ucap Himawari lirih, Yugao yang melihat Himawari bersedih hanya bisa memeluknya

" Tenang saja, Hinata-sama pasti mengawasi kalian. Bagaimanapun dia sangat menyayangi dirimu, Boruto-sama dan juga Hokage-sama " Jelas Yugao, Himawari tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

" Terimakasih Yugao-san " Ucap Himawari sambil tersenyum

* * *

...

 **Tempat para Hokage**

" Anak itu hebat " Ucap Raikage ke-5 -Darui–

" Haha " Naruto tertawa mendengar pujian dari Darui

" Oh iya, kenapa aku tidak melihat Hinata? " Tanya Gaara, Naruto terdiam karena pertanyaan dari Garaa ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa

" Ah itu, Hinata mempunyai keperluan dengan Hiashi-sama " Ucap Shikamaru cepat

" Oh, begitu " Ucap Garaa yang mengerti

Shikamaru masih memperhatikan Naruto yang dari tadi diam tak merespon, ia tau Naruto pasti bingung ingin menjawab apa., makanya Shikamaru bertindak cepat agar mereka tidak mencurigai sesuatu

' _Haah~ benar-benar merepotkan. Tapi setidaknya ia akan belajar sesuatu dari hal ini. Aku hara p hal ini segera berakhir '_ Batin Shikamaru sambil tersenyum

 **Naruto P.O.V**

Aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaan dari Gaara, sungguh! Aku bingung ingin menjawab apa! Jika para Kage mengetahui hal ini, artinya seluruh warga desa juga akan mengetahuinya sehingga akan terjadi gossip yang tidak penting.

Untung saja Shikamaru langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari Gaara. Oh ayolah Naruto! Kau harus fokus! Kembali lagi pada pertandingan!

Kulihat mereka semua berjuang untuk menang, lihat saja Sarada sama persis seperti Sakura-chan, dalam sekali pukalan musuh tiba-tiba K.O

Kulihat Himawari yang mendatangiku bersama Anbu yang aku perintahkan untuk menjaga Himawari

" Tou-san! " Himawari memelukku, aku hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya

" Ada apa Himawari? " Tanyaku pada duplikat Hinata dan diriku ini

" Tou-san melihat Onii-chan bukan? Dia sangat hebat! " Himawari tersenyum bahagia, ya walaupun tak sebahagia seperti saat bersama ibunya, setidaknya aku tenang melihat Himawari tersenyum.

" Iya, Tou-san melihatnya! Tapi bukankah Tou-san tetap yang paling hebat? " Ucapku sambil menatapnya dengan wajah memelas

" To-tou-san jangan me-memandangiku seperti itu, i-iya To-tou-san memang yang paling he-hebat " Ucap Himawari sambil menutup wajahnya, aku senang bisa tertawa bersama Himawari, sifatnya benar-benar seperti Hinata!

" Ehmm, sepertinya ada yang melupakanku " Terdengar suara Gaara yang mengintrupsi kebahagiaan kami

Himawari menoleh kearah Gaara " Ahh! Gaara Ji-san! Maaf Hima tidak melihat Jii-san " Ucap Himawari sambil menundukan kepalanya

" Pasti Hinata-sama yang mengajarinya " Ucap Chojuro tersenyum

" Hahahaha " Aku hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Chojuro

" Hey, apakah ini yang namanya Himawari? " Kurotsuchi muncul begitu saja hingga membuatku hampir terjatuh

" I-iya " Himawari mengangguk malu

" Wahh benar-benar imut " Kurotsuchi berkata riang

" A-ano maaf tapi sekarang saatnya Boruto-sama dan Shikadai-sama bertarung " Ucap Yugao menyela

" Ah, benarkah? " Aku sampai tidak sadar bahwa Boruto akan bertarung lagi. Aku melihat kearah Shikamaru yang mengangkat jempolnya sambil tersenyum santai

" Tou-san, bolehkah aku duduk disini? " Himawari bertanya padaku dan aku segera mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

 **Naruto P.O.V End**

" Pertarungan ketujuh … Dimulai! " Terlihat Boruto dan Shikadai bertarung satu sama lain, Shikadai terus menggunakan jurus bayangannya untuk menghentikan Boruto, sementara Boruto melompat kesana-kesini agar tidak mengenai jurus Khas Clan Nara itu.

Boruto melihat kesempatan untuk menyerang Shikadai, ia melompat kearah Shikadai tetapi berhasil dihindar, Boruto kembali ingin menyerang Shikadai menggunakan Jyuuken tetapi pergerakannya terhenti, hanya beberapa angin yang mengenai wajah Shikadai.

Shikadai berhasil membuat Boruto tidak bergerak karena telah terkena jurus bayangan miliknya, Bahkan semua bunshin milik Boruto pun berhasil dikalahkan oleh Shikadai.

" Akan lebih baik jika kau segera menyerah " Ucap Shikadai santai sambil mengeluarkan kunai miliknya, Boruto yang tadi berusaha melepaskan diri sekarang terlihat tenang, ia tersenyum meremehkan dan dengan segera menggunakan alat ninja tersebut.

" Uh! " Naruto terkejut melihatnya

Seketika Bunshin milik Boruto mengelilingi dirinya dan Shikadai, bisa dibilang Bunshin itu sangatlah banyak. Shikadai dibuat bingung oleh Boruto, seketika ia mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum

" Aku menyerah " Ucapnya santai

Dilain sisi Temari, Sakura dan Ino hanya tertawa melihat Shikadai yang dengan mudah menyerah

" Bukankah adegan ini terlihat familiar? " Ucap Sakura pada Temari yang masih tertawa dan ino yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Sudah waktunya bagi kita untuk mengambil alih lapangan " Ucap Katasuke

" Anak Bodoh itu menguasainya dengan cepat tanpa ketahuan " Ucap teman katasuke yang memegang kamera

Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas melihat Shikadai, benar-benar sifat yang sama. Sementara itu Naruto tampak mencurigai pergerakan Boruto.

" Pemenangnya adalah Uzumaki Boruto! " Ucap Lee

" Dia masuk ke babak final ! " tambahnya

" Mengagumkan " ucap Sarada dengan mata bersinar

" Himawari, Tou-san pergi sebentar ya " Ucap Naruto pada Himawari, Himawari mengangguk tanda setuju dan duduk di dekat para Kage.

" Yugao, dimana Kichi? " Tanya Naruto

" Kichi berada disana, Hokage-sama " Ucapnya sambil menunjuk sudut tempat duduk di dekat tembok.

Naruto menemui Kichi, sepertinya Kichi terkejut akan kedatangan Naruto karena dari tadi dia terus mengawasi kelancaran jalannya Ujian Chunnin " Ada apa Hokage-sama? " Ucap Kichi sambil memberi hormat pada Naruto

" Kau punya byakugan, bukan? " Tanya Naruto

" I-iya anda benar " Ucap Kichi

" Tolong gunakan byakugan milikmu dan lihat kearah tangan anakku Boruto " ucap Naruto

Kichi terkejut akan permintaan Naruto, ia hanya bisa melaksanakannya saja. Sementara disisi lain Sasuke yang berada di ruang khusus tersebut telah membaca sisa terjemahannya.

" Inilah yang sudah kita terjemahkan dari Gulungan ini. " Ucap salah satu anggota peneliti yang sedang bersama Sasuke

" Kecurigaanku sangat benar. " Ucap Sasuke

" Apa ada yang salah? " Tanya anggota peneliti

Sasuke tak menjawab ia perlahan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. " Kita harus mengabari Naruto secepatnya. " Ia terus melangkah tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bingung dari anggota tersebut. " Sayangnya, Ujian ini harus kita tunda" tambahnya.

Kichi telah mengaktifkan Byakugannya, ia melihat kearah tangan Boruto dengan seksama.

" Bagaimana ? " Tanya Naruto

" Semacam alat ninja – " Ucap Kichi masih dengan menggunakan byakugannya

" Kurasa benda itu semacam dilekatkan ditangannya "

Tiba-tiba Kichi menyadari sesuatu yang terlihat janggal, perlahan ia melihat kearah Naruto. " Apakah- " Naruto diam dan tak menjawab, dengan cepat ia terjun menuju arena pertandingan.

" Ada apa dengan Hokage " Ucap Darui

" Tou-san " Ucap Himawari heran

" Dia sungguh bangga pada putranya! Sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menemuinya " Ucap Kurotsuchi sambil tertawa

Kichi diam membatu, ia melihat kearah Himawari yang bingung melihat Naruto turun, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang.

" Boruto " Ucapnya pelan

Boruto bahagia karena ia berhasil memenangkan pertandingan dan masuk ke babak final, sementara Shikadai tersenyum melihatnya. Tak lama Naruto datang memasuki arena tersebut, Boruto yang menyadari datangnya Naruto segera berlari menemuinya.

" Tou-san , apa kau melihatnya? "

" Selanjutnya adalah ronde terakhir!" Ucap Boruto bangga sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk beradu kepalan

Naruto mentap miris Boruto, ia tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, mata Boruto memancarkan kebahagiaan, sedikit lagi tangan Naruto akan beradu kepalan …

 **PTAKK!**

Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Boruto kearah atas dan menurunkan lengan bajunya sehingga alat ninja itu terlihat. Boruto terkejut melihat perilaku Naruto padanya.

" Apa ini? " Tanya Naruto tegas

Boruto menatap nanar kearah Naruto kemudian melihat alat ninja yang terikat pada tangannya. Boruto menunduk menahan rasa malu.

" ini … "

" Ini dilarang dalam ujian. " Ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan pegangannya

" Menggunakan alat ninja bukannya chakramu sendiri, merusak tujuan ujian chunnin. Yang mana bertujuan untuk mendidik Chunnin baru. " Boruto menunduk mendengar penjelasan Naruto

Naruto menatap kearah Lee. " Lee, Uzumaki Boruto didiskualifikasi, gantilah pemenangnya menjadi Shikadai Nara " Ucap Naruto

" Dia telah ketahuan! " Ucap Katasuke geram

" Kita tak punya pilihan lain selain bertindak sekarang " Tambahnya, Ia berlari menuju arena lapangan

" Uzumaki Boruto telah didiskualifikasi karena menggunakan alat ninja illegal. "ucap Lee mengumumkan

" Dia tidak membuat kebodohankan? Melanggar peraturan seperti itu " Ucap Chojuro

" Jadi seperti ini rasanya .. " Keluh Kurotsuchi

" Ka-kau bercanda? " Ucap Sarada yang masih tidak percaya akan hal ini

" Sejak kapan dia menggunakannya? " Mitsuki memikirkan hal yang sama seperti Sarada

" Boruto " Ucap Sarada lirih

Tangan Naruto mengambil ikat kepala milik Boruto, ditariknya hingga lepas dari kepala Boruto. " Kau dididskualifikasi karena tidak mengikuti aturan ini " Ucapnya

" Apa yang terjadi dengan Onii-chan, Garaa Jii-san? " Tanya Himawari yang bingung

" I-itu – "

" Apakah dia melakukan sesuatu yang salah? " Tanyanya pada Yugao yang berdiri dibelakangnya, Yugao yang melihatnya hanya bisa memeluk Himawari.

Disisi lain Kichi terlihat terkejut atas tindakan Naruto, ia melihat kearah Himawari yang tengah dipeluk Yugao, sepertinya Himawari sangat sedih. Kichi berinisiatif untuk menghiburnya tapi baru selangkah ia mengurungkan niatnya itu.

Naruto memegang pundak Boruto. " Ikutlah dengan Tou-san " Ajak Naruto namun tak ada jawaban dari Boruto, ia hanya diam. " Kita sedang berada ditengah-tengah ujian " Boruto membelalakan mataya. " Kita akan bicara nanti- "

 **BUGHH!**

Boruto menepis lengan Naruto, membuat Naruto mundur selangkah. " Tou-san akan bicara denganku nanti? " Ucap Boruto marah

" Apakah kau memiliki waktu, Tou-san? " Tanya Boruto geram

" Jika Tou-san telah mengajarkanku sebelum semua ini – "

" Aku! Aku takkan berakhir dengan situasi seperti ini! " Ucap Boruto berteriak marah dihadapan Naruto, ia menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi tumpah

" Apa kau pernah punya waktu? " Ucap Boruto lirih

" Bahkan untuk mencari Kaa-san kau tidak bisa! Tidakkah kau tau? Bebanku semakin bertambah karena tidak berada didekat Kaa-san! Kaa-san selalu menyemangatiku dan menyuruhku berfikir positif "

" Tapi … Tapi bagaimana? Kau bahkan tidak dapat menemukan Kaa-san! Aku selalu berfikir aku yang akan menyelamatkannya sendiri " tubuh Boruto bergetar dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan agar tidak menangis. Naruto yang melihat Boruto marah hanya berwajah sedih dan menyesal.

" Dia benar- " Naruto dan Boruto melihat ke sumber suara

" – Boruto tidak bisa menang, dan kami sangat kecewa, Nanadaime-sama " Itu suara Katasuke

" Jujur saja, Aku ingin membuat pengumuman ini setelah ia menang." Ujarnya

" Kalian! " Ucap Boruto tak percaya

" Dengarlah semuanya! Boruto menggunakan alat ilmiah ninja. Benda itu dilarang disini, tapi tak bisa disangkal bahwa benda ini telah membawa Boruto menuju babak final " Teriaknya dengan bangga

" Katasuke! " Teriak Naruto

Katasuke hanya melirik Naruto sebentar lalu melnjutkan bicaranya " Itulah sebabnya! Kelima kage dan orang dari desa. Ini adalah pembalasan yang sempurna unutk menunjukan alat ilmiah ninja yang hebat ini dan- "

 **BRAAAKKK!**

Ucapan Katasuke terhenti karena mendengar suara dentuman yang besar, pandangan semua orang beralih ke tengah lapangan. Terlihat Seseorang menggunakan baju putih dengan tampang yang seram.

" Mundur dibelakangku … cepat! " Ujar Naruto sambil mendorong pelan Boruto kebelakang

Katasuke mendekati seseorang tadi " Hei, hei! Ada apa dengan kalian! – " Ujarnya

" Jangan dekati mereka! " Larang Naruto, namun sepertinya larangan itu tidak didengarkan Katsuke

Orang yang berjubah putih tersebut mengeluarkan seperti api merah disetiap jarinya dengan cepat ia menghentakan jarinya ke tanah hinggah tanah tersebut hancur, karena hentakan itu angin disekitarnya menyebar. Angin itu sangat kuat, namun Boruto , Naruto, Lee dan Shikadai berusaha agar tidak terpental seperti Katasuke dan temannya itu.

Tanah disekeliling mereka hancur, Naruto memeluk Boruto demi keamanan Boruto. Dengan cepat retakan terjadi pada arena lapangan pertandingan hingga bangunan tersebut hancur. Para Kage berlari menghindar reruntuhan.

Disisi lain orang-orang panic karena terjadi reruntuhan tersebut, atap yang sudah menjadi reruntuhan hampir saja mengenai orang-orang jika Sakura tak cepat menghentikannya dibantu dengan temari.

" Prioritas utama kita adalah mencegah adanya korban " Ucap Sakura pada Temari, merekapun pergi untuk melindungi warga.

Lee menyelamatkan Shikadai, sementara Gaara membantu menahan reruntuhan dengan pasir miliknya. Kakashi dan yang lainnya berusaha menyelamatkan warga sekitar. Yugao membantu Himawari pergi ke tempat aman.

Dari atas terlihat seseorang yang mengaktifkan Byakugan miliknya dan melihat kearah Naruto

" Aku dapat melihat rubah tersebut dengan byakugan-ku. " Ucapnya

" Disini berbahaya, pergilah bersama orang-orang- " Ucap Naruto pada Boruto

 **SRAATT!**

Naruto terkejut, ia melihat ke belakang dan-

 **BUGGHH!**

Seseorang menendang tepat di wajah Naruto membuat Narto terpental hingga keluar dari bangunan tersebut

" Onii-chan! Tou-san! " Ucap Himawari yang melihat Naruto ditendang

" Tidak usah Khawatir Hima-sama. Hokage-sama bisa mengatasinya " Ucap Yugao menenangkan

" Tidak itu tidak boleh terjadi! " Himawari berlari ingin menyusul Naruto dan Boruto

" Hima-sama jangan itu berbahaya! " Teriak Yugao yang melihat Himawari melai menjauh

" Dimana Tou-san dan Onii-chan? " Ucap Himawari sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

" Himawari kenapa disini? " Tanya Sarada dan Mitsuki

" Hima ingin menemui Onii-chan " Ucap Himawari

" Jangan disini terlalu berbahaya ! " Ucap Mitsuki

" Tidak, Hima tidak mau diam saja! " Bantah Himawari

Sarada yang melihatnya terpaksa menggenggam tangan Himawari. " Ayo ikut Nee-san! " Ajak Sarada

" Kau mau kemana? " Tanya Mitsuki

" Tunggulah disini, aku akan segera kembali " Ucap Sarada, baru selangkah tiba-tiba-

 **BRRUUKKK! WUSSHH! WUSHH!**

Atap reruntuhan terjatuh tepat diposisi Sarada dan Himawari tadi.

" Himawari! Sarada! " Teriak Mitsuki cemas, tapi tiba-tiba kecemasannya hilang melihat Sarada digendong Sasuke dan Hal yang serupa terjadi pada Himawari yang digendong dengan seorang Anbu.

" Tou-san! " Ucap Sarada yang terkejut

" Hn " Balas Sasuke , sementara tubuh Himawari bergetar hebat menahan tangisannya.

Anbu itu membelai lembut kepala Himawari untuk menenangkannya " Sudah jangan menangis " Ucap Anbu wanita itu

 **DEG! DEG!**

Mata Himawari terbelalak, Suara ini! Dia sangat kenal dengan suara ini! Apakah-

" Ka-kaa-san? " Tebak Himawari, namun Anbu itu tetap diam

Mereka telah sampai ditempat aman disana terlihat Kakashi yang menolong warga lain.

" Ka-kaa-san! Apakah kau Ka-kaa-san? " Tanya Himawari memastikan, perlahan Anbu itu menggerakan tangannya menuju kearah topeng miliknya yang sudah penuh goresan. Dibukannya perlahan hingga menampilkan wajah seseorang-

 **DEG! DEG!**

" Ka-kaa-san!" ucap Himawari dengan mata terkejut.

" Kakashi-san tolong jaga Himawari baik-baik " Ucap Hinata pada Kakashi yang mendatangi mereka

" Baiklah, kau mau kemana Hinata? " Tanya Kakashi sambil memeluk Himawari yang menatapnya. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ketempat Boruto dan Naruto

" Kurasa, aku akan membantu mereka " Ucapnya sambil menutup wajahnya lagi

" Dengan topeng lagi? " Tanya Kakashi tak mengerti

" Sepertinya begitu. Baiklah saya pergi dulu " Ucap Hinata, ia meninggalkan Himawari dan Kakashi

" Ka-kakashi-san " Panggil Himawari pelan

" Hm? Ada apa? "

" Itu benar Kaa-san kan? " Ucap Himawari yakin

" Iya " Jawab Kakashi pasti

" Oh, begitu " Himawari menangis sambil tersenyum

" Ayo kita pergi " Ajak Kakashi sambil menggendong Himawari

" Um " Himawari mengangguk sambil menghapus air matanya.

' _Kaa-san berjuanglah ! '_ Batin Himawari

* * *

Hay Minna-san! Berjumpa lagi dengan Author yang kece ini #ditonjokreader. Mungkin di catatan ini nggak banyak Author bicara, maaf jika ada kesalahan mohon diberitau. Ya sudah Author mundur diri Jaa! Sankyuu!

R

E

V

I

E

W

Please

...


	9. Chapter 9

" _Ka-kakashi-san " Panggil Himawari pelan_

" _Hm? Ada apa? "_

" _Itu benar Kaa-san kan? "_

" _Iya "_

" _Oh, begitu "_

" _Ayo kita pergi "_

" _Um "_

' _Kaa-san berjuanglah ! ' Batin Himawari_

* * *

 **Warning : Gaje, Oc, abal-abal, Typo.**

 **\- Mungkin cerita ini hampir sama dengan Boruto The Movie, hanya saja agak dibedakan sedikit -**

 **Jika ada kesamaan tempat atau cerita mohon maaf ! Tapi ini Real buatan Author!**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read !**

* * *

 **...**

Orang berbaju putih yang diketahui bernama Momoshiki perlahan menapakkan kakinya, ia berjalan kearah Naruto yang terlempar. Boruto terlihat takut dengan pria bermata byakugan tersebut. Dilain sisi Sasuke yang menggendong Sarada berhenti sebentar-

WUSSHSH!

Pria berbadan besar tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Sasuke " Ini adalah pembalasan untuk yang terakhir kali " Ucapnya.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Boruto terlihat sangat takut, Momoshiki semakin mendekat tetapi dengan santai ia melewati Boruto.

 **BORUTO P.O.V**

Ya ampun ada apa ini! Kenapa semuanya jadi kacau? Tou-san ! orang ini semakin mendekat! Ah, dia melewati diriku! Sepertinya dia sangat mengincar Tou-san. Bagaimana ini? Aku … aku harus berbuat sesuatu!

CKIITT!

Aku menggunakan alat ninja itu dan mengeluarkan elemen petir yang berhasil merobek sedikit garmen miliknya. Dia berhenti sebentar! Seketika dia membuang garmen miliknya dan beralih menatapku. Aku terkejut dan sangat takut saat melihat matanya, mata itu mata yang sama seperti milik Kaa-san! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu!

Aku mengarahkan alat ninja kearah dirinya, aku mengeluarkan elemen api dan …

" A-apa? " Aku terkejut melihat elemen ini diserapnya melalui tangan, dan ditelapak tangannya terlihat seperti mata Rinnegan yang Tou-san pernah ceritakan! Rinnegan ini berwarna merah!

" Sial! " Aku kembali melemparkan elemen air, petir, dan rasengan tetapi dia tetap berhasil menghisapnya! Sekali lagi!

CTEK!

A-apa? Ba-bagaimana ini? Gulungannya sudah habis! Dia semakin mendekat! Tidak! Aku terus mundur, aku sangat takut! Di-dia berada di depanku! Aku memejamkan mataku! **Siapapun tolong aku! Kaa-san!**

" **JYUUKEN!** " Ah!

DUAAARR! HUPP!

Tubuhku dibawa pergi, suara ini! Dekapan ini! Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan yang pertama kulihat adalah helaian rambut panjang berwarna hitam. Dia menurunkanku perlahan, saat ku lihat ternyata dia seorang Anbu. Pandanganku kembali sayu, padahal tadinya aku mengira itu adalah Kaa-san.

" Boruto! " Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menemukan Tou-san yang berada dihadapanku memandang dengan wajah Khawatir.

" Kau tidak apa-apa? " Tanya Tou-san, aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sarada dan Sasuke Jii-san berada disampingku sekarang, dia baru saja sampai.

" Boruto kau tidak apa-apa? " Tanya Sarada padaku

" Ya, bagaimana denganmu? " Balasku, dia hanya mengangguk. Ah iya dimana orang tadi? Dan pandanganku menemukan dirinya sedang terikat oleh jutsu bayangan Shikamaru Jii-san.

" Ah! Terimakasih Kichi sudah menyelamatkan anakku " Pandanganku menoleh, ternyata anbu itu benama Kichi. Dia … dia sangat mirip dengan Kaa-san.

" Sangat mudah sekali " Lagi-lagi pandanganku menuju kearahnya, ia menggerakan tangannya dan seketika jutsu khas Clan Nara itu diserap dengan mudahnya!

" Kinshiki "

" Ya "

Mereka berdua melayang diudara.

 **BORUTO P.O.V End**

" Kita tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan kita disini, kita malah akan membawa orang-orang kedalam hal ini " Ucap Sasuke pada Naruto

" Tampaknya akulah target mereka, aku akan memancing mereka " Balas Naruto, Kichi yang berada dibelakang terkejut mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Ia menundukan kepalanya.

" Kichi! " Panggil Naruto, Seketika Kichi tersadar dari lamunanya.

" Kau bisa kembali sekarang, hal ini serahkan saja pada ka-"

" Tidak bisa! " Naruto tersentak mendengar penolakan dari Kichi. Baru kali ini perintah seorang Hokage ditolak.

" Apa maksudmu? " Tanya Naruto

" Biarkan saya disini Hokage-sama , walaupun saya kurang membantu setidaknya saya bisa menjaga Boruto-sama dan juga Sarada-san, Hokage-sama " Ucap Kichi

" Tapi- "

" Sudahlah Naruto, biarkan dia disini. Dia bisa membantu kita " Balas Sasuke, Naruto menghela nafas kasar mau tidak mau dia harus menuruti permintaan Sasuke dari pada situasi semakin kacau.

Momoshiki dan Kinshiki yang melayang diudara menatap kearah Naruto dan Sasuke.

" Siapa kalian?! " Tanya Naruto pada dua orang yang tadi datang tiba-tiba.

" Namaku Kinshiki Otsutsuki- " Ucap pria yang berbadan gemuk tersebut.

" –Dia adalah tuan Momoshiki Otsutsuki. " Tambahnya memperkenalkan pria yang tadi menendang Naruto.

" Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? " Tanya Naruto

" Kami akan mengubah chakra yang berhamburan menjadi satu. Dan menyelesaikan apa yang telah Kaguya gagalkan dalam persemaian ini " Ucapnya

" Menurut gulungan itu, dijelaskan bahwa mereka datang untuk mencuri inti chakra . " Ucap Sasuke

" Itu sebabnya Kaguya mengumpulkan pasukan dari Zetsu putih " Tambahnya lagi

" Cih! Pertama Kaguya, dan sekarang ini! Apa yang mereka rencanakan dengan inti dari Chakra itu ? " Tanya Naruto lagi

" Mereka berencana untuk membuat pil. " Jawab Sasuke

" Pil? " Ucap Naruto tak mengerti

" Obat. " Jelas Sasuke

Momoshiki mengangkat tangannya dan memperlihatkan pil yang ada ditangannya " Tepat sekali, selama kami memiliki ini, kami selamanya muda, kekal, tak terkalahkan. " Ucapnya

Ia tersenyum meremehkan " Kasihan sekali, kalian manusia tak berguna karena kalian tidak gigih seperti orang tak berakal kalian akan tersesat. Saksikan aku! Dengan adanya pil ini, seketika aku mendapatkan kekuatan ini " Ucap Momoshiki

" Berhenti berbicara! Ini bukanlah kekuatan nyata! – " Naruto berucap tegas, membuat Boruto dan Kichi tersentak mendengarnya.

" Manusia vulgar seperti kalian tidak akan mengerti."

" Apa yang akan kalian lakukan " Tanya Naruto

" Aku tidak ingin mengotori garmen-ku, tapi aku harus melakukannya bagaimanapun juga. Aku harus menyusun kembali persemaian ini dan membuatnya lebih bagus. " Ia menelan beberapa pil merah dari tangannya.

" Ada juga jutsu yang telah kudapatkan sebelumnya. " Ia membuka telapak tangan miliknya yang memiliki Rinnegan, Momoshiki menciptakan bola hitam raksasa yang dikelilingi oleh ninjutsu elemental yang ditembakan Boruto sebelumnya hingga membuat Naruto, Sasuke, Boruto , Sarada dan Kichi terkejut.

BRUK!

Sarada terduduk tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan

" Tidak " Ucapnya lirih

Sarada sangat ketakutan, itu wajar. Pertama kalinya dia menghadapi musuh dengan level semacam ini sebagai lawannya. Meskipun dia melihat level pertempuran ayahnya dari dekat, dia belum pernah melihat yang semacam ini.

Ini berbeda dengan dunia yang Boruto dan Sarada tinggali sampai sekarang. Tidak, hal yang sama dapat dikatakan oleh sebagian besar Ninja. Tak hanya mereka. Ini adalah pertarungan yang melibatkan legenda, pertarungan yang telah dilalui oleh ayah mereka.

Namun, meskipun demikian. Boruto harus melindungi Sarada. Itulah yang sedang dia pikirkan. Bukan masalah dia berani menunjukkan wajahnya atau tidak, bukan level dari musuh-musuhnya. Dia hanya berpikir, dia harus melindungi, tak peduli apapun juga.

Bola hitam itu mengeluarkan beberapa sambaran petir berwarna merah dimana-mana, Naruto yang melihat orang-orang disekitar sana ketakutan mendecih kesal. Boruto yang menyadari Sarada ketakutan hendak mengeluarkan jutsu bayangan miliknya-

" Jangan! " Ucap Kichi tiba-tiba

" Kenapa? "

" Biara aku saja yang melindungi kalian "

" Tapi- "

" Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku "

Boruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Kichi, sekarang Kichi sudah berada di depan mereka seperti tameng yang siap melindungi Sarada dan Boruto. Sementara Boruto tetap berada disamping Sarada.

" Itu tidak berarti " Seketika Momoshiki mengarahkan Elemen Api kearah mereka.

DUAAARRR!

Sebagian bangunan hancur akibat serangan tersebut. Kumpulan asap memenuhi sekeliling mereka, dan perlahan menghilang hingga membuat Momoshiki terkejut karena orang-orang yang berada disekitar sana terlindungi oleh Naruto yang menggunakan Mode Kyuubi dengan bantuan Kurama.

Naruto membagi bunshin miliknya pada beberapa warga yang masih berada di sekitar area tadi, namun tubuh asli miliknya membentuk kepala Kurama raksasa dari chakra untuk melindungi mereka.

" Ah! " Kichi terkejut melihat Naruto mengeluarkan jurusnya begitu pula dengan Boruto dan Sarada

" Apa ini? " Tanya Boruto, _' Aku tidak tahu Tou-san memiliki kekuatan seperti ini '_ Batin Boruto

Momoshiki tidak menyerah, ia kembali melancarkan serangan untuk kedua kalinya dengan menggunakan elemen petir.

CKKIITT!

Tapi pelindung Naruto tetap kokoh tanpa goresan sedikitpun

" Rasakan! " Momoshiki kembali mengeluarkan semua jutsu miliknya. Bukan hanya api, sebuah tsunami, petir, retakan di tanah, badai angin dahsyat , tetapi Naruto masih berusaha menahannya.

Melihat Naruto yang sudah kesusahan membuat Sasuke membantunya " Jika kau kalah, berakhirlah sudah " Ucapnya, seketika ia mengeluarkan Susanno'o yang dikombinasikan dengan Kurama untuk memberikan pertahanan lebih pada mode Kyuubi milik Naruto dari serangan Momoshiki.

" Tarimakasih Sasuke " Ucap Naruto. Kichi yang melihat Naruto dari belakang terlihat menyesal

' _Maafkan aku Naruto-kun disaat seperti ini aku malah masih bersembunyi dan tidak memperlihatkan identitas asliku padamu '_ Batin Kichi menyesal

" Hahahahaha " Momoshiki tertawa puas melihat mereka

Momoshiki masih menyerang Naruto bertubi-tubi dengan elemen miliknya, serangan tersebut tiada henti, bahkan pelindung yang sudah Sasuke buat mulai hancur hingga sebagian.

CKIIT ! BRUUKK!

" Kichi-san! " Teriak Boruto yang melihat Kichi terpental karena serangan yang menembus pelindung mereka

" U-uh " Kichi terjatuh tersungkur, melihat hal itu Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan terkejut

DEG!

" Ka-kau! " Naruto tersentak, bagaimana tidak? Rambut hitam panjang miliknya terlepas dari kepalanya memperlihatkan rambut asli milik wanita itu, rambut pendek berwarna Indigo, dan Naruto tau pemilik rambut ini, hanya ada satu!

" Ti-tidak mungkin! " Ucap Boruto yang tersadar karena melihat rambut Indigo.

Kichi yang masih menggunakan topeng anbu tersebut menyadari tatapan terkejut dari mereka, ia tau rahasia ini akan terbongkar. Kichi berdiri walaupun lengannya terluka akibat bergesekan dengan semen.

" Hi-hinata! " Ucap Naruto lirih, pelindung yang ia pasang menghilang begitu saja. Momoshiki yang melihat hal itu menghentikan serangannya juga.

" Ada apa ini? " Ucapnya heran

Para warga yang tadi berada disekitar arena tersebut diselamatkan oleh bunshin Naruto yang membawa warga ke tempat dimana semua orang berada.

" Kau Hinata, benarkan? " Ucap Naruto sambil melangkah perlahan menuju Kichi

" Jawab aku " Ucap Naruto lirih, matanya berlinang air mata. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya diam, ia sudah tau rahasia ini akan terbongkar tapi dia tidak menyangka akan disituasi seperti ini. Ia melihat Momoshiki yang terlihat penasaran, ia terkekeh kecil ternyata kejadian ini dapat mengulur waktu.

Naruto sekarang sudah berada didepan Kichi, mereka saling berhadap satu sama lain. Mata Naruto menatap mata khas Clan Hyuuga itu. Tangan Naruto perlahan terangkat menuju topeng Kichi, sedikit lagi tangan Naruto dapat membuka topeng Anbu tersebu-

TAAKK!

Kichi menahan tangan Naruto, Naruto menatap tangan Kichi yang memegang lengannya. Kichi menggeleng pelan, tanganya terangkat menuju topengnya sendiri. Perlahan tangan Kichi membuka topeng yang sudah tergores tersebut. Perlahan ia mengangkat topeng miliknya hingga menampilkan wajah yang sebenarnya.

DEG! DEG!

Boruto, Naruto dan Sarada terkejut melihatnya. Apa yang ditebak Naruto dan Boruto ternyata benar. Orang yang selama ini berada didekat mereka dan mereka kira seorang anbu bernama Kichi ternyata merupakan wanita yang paling berharga yaitu …. Hinata

" Hi-hinata " Naruto berucap senang, ia memeluk Hinata erat

" Terimakasih! Terimakasih kau telah kembali! " Ucap Naruto senang sambil menangis

" Naruto-kun " Ucap Hinata sambil membalas pelukannya

" Ka-kaa-san " Ucapan Boruto membuat Naruto melepaskan pelukannnya, Hinata berjongkok dan menatap Boruto

" Boruto, maafkan Kaa-san yang tidak bisa menjagamu, maafkan kaa-san yang membuat dirimu kalah dalam Ujian Chunnin, maafkan Kaa-san yang membuatmu seperti ini " Ucap Hinata, tapi Boruto hanya diam.

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat Boruto, ia memaklumi hal itu. Ini juga salahnya, jadi ia hanya berharap Boruto dapat memaafkannya.

" Boru- "

" Ah! Sepertinya aku kenal dengan dirimu " Pandangan mereka teralihkan dengan ucapan Momosiki

" Pantas saja sepertinya aku mengenal aura dirimu ini , dan saat aku melihat wajahmu ternyata kau …. Putri Byakugan " Ucap Momoshiki

" A-apa? Kenapa kau bisa tau? " Ucap Naruto

" Putri … Byakugan? " Ucap Boruto bingung

" Mudah saja, apakah kau lupa ? aku Momoshiki Otsutsuki, aku merupakan Clan Otsutsuki " Ucapnya sambil tersenyum meremehkan

" Bukankah ini merupakan sebuah keberuntungan tuan Momoshiki " Ucap Kinshiki tak kalah serius

" Keberuntungan apa maksudmu! " Tanya Naruto geram

Momoshiki tertawa meremehkan di udara, ia kembali menatap Hinata " Keberuntungan yang kumaksud adalah selain aku mendapatkan chakra Kyuubi milikmu, aku juga mendapatkan mata yang sempurna dari seorang Putri Byakugan " Ujarnya

Sasuke terlihat terkejut saat mendengar ucapan Momoshiki " Tunggu! Apakah artinya – " Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya

" –Artinya kau akan mengambil mata Byakugan miliknya " Ucap Sasuke hati-hati

DEG!

Naruto dan Hinata terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Apakah yang dikatakannya benar? Naruto benar-benar marah, tidak masalah jika memang Momoshiki ingin mengambil Kyuubi miliknya tapi jangan sampai mata Hinata juga berkorban! Naruto maju melindungi Hinata.

" Takkan ku biarkan kau menyentuh Istriku! " Ucap Naruto tegas.

" Apa? Ternyata aku memang sedang beruntung, itu akan mempermudah aku mengambil Kyuubi milikmu "

Naruto sangat kesal " Diam! Dan jangan banyak bicara! " Ucapnya tegas

Momoshiki lagi-lagi tertawa meremehkan " Semuanya akan berakhir setelah ini! Tapi kau tidak boleh mati Rubah! Oh dan juga kau Putri Byakugan milikku! " Ucapnya dengan serius.

Momoshiki mengarahkan bola hitam raksasa kearah Naruto, namun Naruto tak diam begitu saja ia kembali membuat kepala Kurama raksasa walau kali ini tak sebesar tadi. Hinata tidak ingin menambah beban pada Naruto, ia maju dan menggenggam tangan Naruto.

" Ah! Hinata " Naruto melihat Hinata yang tersenyum padanya

" Aku minta maaf karena selama ini selalu merepotkanmu, aku sudah menjadi bebena hidupmu, bahkan kau tahukan saat dulu kau selalu menyelamatkanku – " Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" Itu tidak benar, Anata! Kau lah yang- "

" Sekarang biarkan aku membantumu, kita akan bertarung bersama-sama " Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum tulus, Naruto terpana melihat kesungguhan Hinata dan dia menganguk sebagai tanda setuju.

Sebelum memulai ada yang menjanggal di hati Hinata, ia tidak tahu cara ini akan berhasil, tapi setidaknya ia berharap bisa menyelamatkan Boruto untuk kali ini. Sambil memegang tangan Naruto, Hinata berbicara pada Sasuke.

" Sasuke-san dengarkan permintaanku " Hinata berucap pelan tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke, Naruto, Boruto dan Sarada .

" Apa itu? "

" Kumohon, tolong … jaga mereka berdua. Terutama **Boruto** " Ucap Hinata sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya, jujur dia sangat sedih jika harus mengatakan hal ini. Sasuke mengangguk setuju dan berpindah kearah Boruto dan Sarada. Memberikan akses bagi Hinata dan Naruto untuk mengeluarkan jurusnya.

" Tou-san! " / " Jii-san! " Ucap Sarada dan Boruto bersamaan.

" Sayang kenapa kau berbicara begitu ? " Tanya Naruto lirih pada Hinata yang sedang menangis

" Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin memastikan Boruto selamat Naruto-kun " Ucapnya sambil menghapus air matanya. _' Aku harus tegar! Aku yakin aku bisa menyelamatkan Boruto dan yang lainnya! '_ Batin Hinata yakin.

" Ayo Naruto-kun! Kita mulai " Ucap Hinata

" Hn! " Balas Naruto. Hinata memejamkan matanya hingga chakra Hinata yang berwarna ungu bersatu dengan Chakra milik Naruto.

" Ayo kita lakukan Kurama! Sebaiknya kita jangan kalah " Ucap Naruto memberi semangat.

' _**Jangan jadi Bodoh! Aku sudah siap kapanpun! '**_ Ucap Kurama

" Baiklah! Ayo Hinata " Ucap Naruto

" Hm! " Hinata mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya begitu juga dengan Naruto

" **CHAAAAA!** **"** Chakra Naruto bergabung dengan milik Hinata, semua bunshin Naruto mengeluarkan chakra yang sama dan bergabung membentuk tubuh Kurama. Kedua tangan kurama terselubung chakra ungu yang berbentuk kepala singa.

Kurama menahan beban bola besar yang akan jatuh. Dengan sigap Hinata terus menambah kekuatannya agar bola hitam raksasa itu dapat diatasi. Semua Chakra milik Naruto dan Hinata menyelimuti bola hitam raksasa tersebut.

DUAAARRR!

Cahaya putih menyilaukan mata menggantikan pemandangan. Boruto melihat semuanya seperti melambat, ia melihat punggung milik kedua orang tuanya, terutama milik Hinata.

Itu hanya sekedar sosok orang tua yang ingin melindungi anaknya. Boruto mengingat semua kata-kata Tou-sannya saat itu.

' _Kau tidak tau tentang … Kaa-sanmu '_

 _Apa yang aku tahu soal Kaa-sanku ?_

' _Kau bilang Hinata lemah ? Kau salah Hinata itu kuat dan Hebat, Kau bilang karena aku satu tim dengan Naruto maka aku mengenalnya lebih dari Hinata? '_ Bahkan ucapan Sakura juga muncul difikirannya.

' _Justru karena dia lemah, Aku ingin melindunginya, dia berbeda dari Sakura dia berbeda dari yang lain. Dia hanya mencintaiku, hanya aku yang dicintainya sejak kecil, aku saja yang terlalu Bodoh untuk memahaminya '_ Mendengar Naruto berbicara seperti itu membuatnya sakit

' _Kau juga bilang aku selalu menolong Naruto saat dia melakukan hal yang ceroboh ! dan itu benar ! Tapi ….. pengorbanan Hinata lebih besar dari pada diriku bahkan Hinata bersedia kehilangan nyawanya hanya untuk melindungi Naruto! '_

 _Apakah aku mencoba mengetahui Kaa-san?_

' _Dia selalu mengorbankan apapun demi diriku, bahkan nyawanya sendiri – '_

Hinata menoleh kebelakang kearah Boruto, ia memberikan senyum tulus untuk Boruto. Boruto terkejut melihatnya.

' _Bagaimana bisa bahkan saat keadaan genting seperti ini dia mampu ternsenyum untukku ? '_

Kejadian yang tadi melambat, seketika berubah cepat di hadapan Boruto.

" **KAA-SAAAAANN!** " Boruto berteriak menumpahkan segala kerinduan yang dialaminya.

Semua tidak terlihat lagi, kecuali kilauan cahaya putih dan suara ledakan yang besar. Setidaknya itulah yang terakhir kali Boruto lihat dan yang Boruto dengar hingga badai angin penghancur menelan kesadarannya.

* * *

...

Akhirnya selesai juga chap ini! Terimakasih pada kalian yang tetap mendukung Author, maaf jika kemungkinan chap depan akan diupdate lama karena Author sedang Ulangan tengah semester, semoga bisa memaklumi ya. Maaf Author nggak bisa balas Review kalian satu persatu, tapi Author ucapkan terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat kalian yang udah mau ninggalin jejak disini. Sankyuuu~

 **PLEASE**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **…**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

 _Apakah aku mencoba mengetahui Kaa-san?_

' _Dia selalu mengorbankan apapun demi diriku, bahkan nyawanya sendiri – '_

 _Hinata menoleh kebelakang kearah Boruto, ia memberikan senyum tulus untuk Boruto. Boruto terkejut melihatnya._

' _Bagaimana bisa bahkan saat keadaan genting seperti ini dia mampu ternsenyum untukku ? '_

 _Kejadian yang tadi melambat, seketika berubah cepat di hadapan Boruto._

" _**KAA-SAAAAANN!**_ _" Boruto berteriak menumpahkan segala kerinduan yang dialaminya._

 _Semua tidak terlihat lagi, kecuali kilauan cahaya putih dan suara ledakan yang besar. Setidaknya itulah yang terakhir kali Boruto lihat dan yang Boruto dengar_ _hingga badai angin penghancur menelan kesadarannya._

* * *

 **Warning : Gaje, Oc, abal-abal, Typo.**

 **\- Mungkin cerita ini hampir sama dengan Boruto The Movie, hanya saja agak dibedakan sedikit -**

 **Jika ada kesamaan tempat atau cerita mohon maaf ! Tapi ini Real buatan Author!**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read !**

* * *

 **...**

 **Boruto P.O.V**

Aku mengerjapkan mataku, hal yang pertama kulihat adalah Sarada

" Kau terbangun " itulah kalimat pertama yang dia ucapkan

Aku mencoba untuk duduk dari posisi tidurku. Bagian dalam kepalaku terus-menerus berdenyut. Kesadaranku berangsur membaik. Aku melihat kesekeliling, tempat tidur dipenuhi orang-orang yang terluka pula.

" Apakah ini rumah sakit? " Ucapku pelan

" Semua orang telah dikirim disini " Sepertinya suara ini suara Mitsuki

" Nanadaime-sama telah melindungi kita semua " Yah itu memang Mitsuki.

" Begitu " Aku menundukan kepalaku sedih

Aku tidak boleh begini aku harus kuat " Jadi semua orang sudah aman? "

" Tou-san! " Ah! Itu suara Himawari!

" Himawari?! " Aku bergegas keluar dari ranjang mencari sumber suara

" Lepaskan! Biarkan aku pergi dari sini! Lepaskan aku! " Itu suara Tou-san! Aku harus cepat!

Akhirnya aku menemui Tou-san sekarang. Dia terlihat sedang memberontak.

" Tou-san! Hentikan! "

" Naruto! Jangan bertindak yang aneh-aneh ! "

" Hey! Berhentiah bersikap seperti anak-anak! "

" Tidak! Lepaskan aku Sasuke! Sakura lepaskan! Aku ingin pergi mencari Hinata! " A-apa?

 **Boruto P.O.V End**

" Naruto tenanglah! "

" Hinata …aku ingin membawa kembali Hinata "

" Sudahlah Naruto kita akan membawa kembali Hinata tetapi fikirkan anakmu sekarang " Ujar Sasuke

" Himawari, Maafkan Tou-san " Naruto memeluk Himawari yang berada di sampingnya

" Tidak, Tou-san. Tou-san jangan bersedih " Himawari membalas pelukan Naruto

" Hi-himawari? Tou-san? A-apa yang terjadi? Kaa-san kenapa? " Boruto bertanya bertubi-tubi

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya " Maafkan Tou-san yang tidak bisa menjaga Kaa-sanmu, Boruto. Tapi Tou-san berjanji akan segera membawa pulang Kaa-san " Ucap Naruto lirih

DEG !

" Membawa pulang …" Boruto bergetar.

Dia melihat di sekelilingnya dalam kepanikan. Dia tidak di sini. Baik Hinata ataupun Momoshiki dan Kinshiki tidak ada di sini.

" Hinata diculik oleh mereka…." Ucap Sakura sembari menahan air matanya. Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya melihat kearah Boruto yang menatap tidak percaya.

"Itu tidak mungkin… Kaa-san " Boruto menahan tangis.

" Kaa-san mencoba menyelamatkan Tou-san, dan dia berhasil. Hanya saja - " Himawari menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" – Kaa-san yang diculik oleh mereka. " Ucap Himawari menunduk

Boruto tidak mendengarkan seluruh perkataan itu. Ada kalanya dia sangat kehilangan Hinata.

Di lain sisi, tepatnya pada tempat arena pertarungan mereka tadi terlihat topeng anbu yang sebelumnya Hinata kenakan, topeng itu terlihat lusuh dan banyak retakan di sana. Bahkan arena yang tadi mereka gunakan sudah seperti kawah.

" Boruto .. " Mitsuki ingin menenangkannya tetapi sebelum Boruto menyadari apa yang dia lakukan, dia berlari.

Boruto berlari keluar dari rumah sakit, tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya dimana banyak warga yang terluka dan sedang diobati. Boruto terus berlari, ia menunduk. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat. Boruto membuka matanya, air matanya tidak dapat dibendung lagi.

Ingatan Boruto kembali saat pertarungan sebelumnya, dimana Boruto menembakan semua elemen ninjutsu miliknya pada Momoshiki. Kehancuran yang terjadi dimana-mana. Saat wajah Kaa-san yang selama ini ia rindukan kembali. _Itu terasa menyakitkan._

Boruto terus berlari, ia tidak memikirkan hal-hal lain. Ia tidak perduli jika dibilang seorang anak dari Hokage yang cengeng atau apapun ia tidak perduli! Ia terus berlari dengan memejamkan matanya.

BRUKKK!

Boruto tersungkur karena tidak sengaja menendang kotak medis. Ia mencoba berdiri, tanpa sengaja matanya tertuju pada alat ninja ditangannya. Hatinya begitu marah. Ia melepaskan alat ninja itu dan melemparkannya jauh dari dirinya.

Boruto terdiam. Perlahan ia mencoba berdiri lagi, ia berjalan perlahan, fikirannya sedang kacau yang ingin ia tuju hanya satu .. pulang ke Rumah. Naruto yang mengikuti Boruto sedari tadi mengambil alat ninja itu, ia melihat Boruto yang terus berjalan.

* * *

...

Boruto telah sampai di kediaman Uzumaki, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang keluarga. Ruangan yang begitu banyak menyimpan kenangan hangat mereka.

Tidak ada seorangpun di Rumah ini. Boruto melihat sekelilingnya, banyak foto yang menggantung di dinding.

Foto-foto mereka saat bermain bersama. Foto saat Tou-sannya masih Gennin bersama tim 7, begitu juga dengan ibunya yang bersama tim 8.

Banyak foto-foto yang terpajang disini, foto yang memperlihatkan kehangatan di keluarga ini. Mata Boruto tertuju pada bingkai foto yang menunjukan dirinya sedang berpelukan dengan Kaa-sannya.

Pertengkaran pada saat penyelamatan Himawari terlintas di pikiran Boruto.

" _Kau itu benar-benar Kaa-san yang tidak bertanggung jawab! Kau membiarkan Himawari diculik oleh Shinobi penyusup itu! Dimana kau saat Himawari membutuhkanmu! Mengapa kau tidak datang- "_

" _Kau tau aku dan Himawari hampir saja mati! Kau sama sekali tidak perduli dengan kami! Kenapa kau tidak datang ! Kenapa Sakura ba-san yang datang! Jika aku diizinkan memilih aku akan memilih SAKURA BA-SAN MENJADI KAA-SANKU! "_

Bagaimana ia bisa membentak Hinata dengan sangat kasar? Bahkan saat ia berkata lebih menginginkan Sakura menajdi Kaa-sannya.

Siapa yang tidak sakit mendengar hal itu?

Terlintas bayangan dimana mereka sedang tertawa bersama diruang keluarga ini. Semakin mengingat jauh Boruto semakin merasa bersalah, inikah yang Boruto fikirkan tentang Kaa-sannya? Benarkah Hinata tidak mencintai mereka?

Dia salah, bukannya begitu.

Jika dia seperti ini…. Akan lebih baik jika dia tak pernah ada sejak awal….

Itu tidak benar.

Dia hanya seseorang yang lembut setiap hari, terlihat lemah kan? Semuanya akan baik-baik saja bukan?!

Bohong.

Hinata tidaklah lemah seperti apa yang ia fikirkan, lembut bukan berarti lemah. Lembut berarti pengertian. Hinata itu kuat dan tangguh. Bukan lemah dia hanya baik hati.

Siapa lagi, tanpa meminta imbalan apapun. Hanya bisa menjaga untuk sekelompok orang yang kebetulan dijumpainya di situ? Baik orang tua maupun muda. Ninja dan desa. Juga Daimyou dan Samurai. Barangkali Kaa-sannya juga memasukkan orang-orang yang membencinya dalam daftar orang yang dia lindungi.

Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya saling melengkapi dan saling bekerjasama melindungi desa ini. Melindungi keluarga ini.

Tidak sembarangan orang bisa melakukannya.

Tak seorangpun, namun Hinata Hyuuga atau yang sekarang dipanggil _**Hinata Uzumaki**_ bisa membantu Uzumaki Naruto yang merupakan Hokage ke-7.

Pandangan Boruto jatuh pada jaket lusuh Tou-sannya yang dia lemparkan keluar rumah tempo hari. Boruto mengambil jaket itu dan menatapnya. Menggenggam erat jaket milik Naruto.

Dia memakainya dan berdiri di depan cermin.

Di depan cermin Boruto melihat seorang anak muda lusuh sedang mengenakan pakaian kotor. "Aku … sungguh tidak keren.."

Ia selalu berfikir inikah yang disukai Kaa-sannya? Seseorang yang bahkan bisa dikatakan sebagai _' pecundang '_ ? Tapi pandangan Kaa-san berbeda, ia melihat Tou-san sebagai _pecundang yang dapat dibanggakan_. Kaa-sannya tidak melihat dari sisi negative, ia selalu menganggumi Tou-sannya bagaimanapun keadaannya.

Segala sesuatu yang dia miliki seolah dipinjamkan. Dia tak punya apa-apa, bahkan untuk menyebut dirinya sendiri. Dia sepenuhnya menyadari kenyataan bahwa dia tak lebih dari 'anak Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata'

" Pakaian yang konyol bukan? " Suara itu melenyapkan pemikiran Boruto. Terlihat Naruto yang semakin mendekat

" Saat diujian aku telah mempermalukanmu. Kau menerima cibiran semua orang dalam ujian ini… Hitai-ate yang kau punya bahkan juga ku ambil. Membuatmu bukan lagi Shinobi. Selain itu, Himawari terus menangis, Kau terluka.. dan kita kehilangan Kaa-sanmu " Ucap Naruto yang melihat Boruto dari pantulan cermin

Boruto diam dan tidak menanggapi ucapan Naruto.

"Jika kau memiliki adik yang mengagumimu, tetapi tak seseorangpun yang mengkhawatirkanmu.. maka kau akan berada dalam keadaan yang sama dengan Hinata dulu." Ucap Naruto tersenyum miris

' _Sama dengan Kaa-san ? '_ Ya! Boruto ingat saat dirinya pergi kemasalalu, disana bahkan Hiashi sama sekali tidak perduli dengan Hinata. Disaat Hinata terluka dia malah melihatnya dengan tatapan sinis. Sangat miris bukan?

" Hinata merupakan wanita yang berbeda, dia akan rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi orang yang sangat dicintainya, ia tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan aku? Maaf karena aku telah membuatmu seperti ini, maaf karena- "

" Ini semua bukan kesalahan Tou-san sepenuhnya, aku yang tidak pernah mencoba mengerti keadaan Kaa-san. Aku selalu melihat sisi negative dari dirinya. Aku tidak pernah melihat kesungguhan cinta yang ia berikan – "

" – Bahkan saat ia meminta maaf padaku … aku hanya diam tanpa memperdulikannya, " Boruto tertawa miris

" Aku sangat egois " Ucapnya pelan

Naruto menepuk bahu Boruto " Sudahlah bagaimana jika kita membawa kembali kaa-sanmu? " Ucap Naruto tersenyum

Pandangan Boruto berubah tak percaya, ia menatap sosok Naruto " A-apakah bisa? " Ucap Boruto ragu.

" Tou-san akan menyelamatkannya, Sasuke bilang dia masih bisa mendeteksi chakra Kaa-sanmu " Jelas Naruto pada Boruto yang sekarang menatapnya

" Tou-san, mengapa Tou-san sangat peduli padaku? Aku sudah membuat Tou-san dan Kaa-san tersakiti " Ucap Boruto lirih

" Karena … kau adalah anakku " Boruto menatap Naruto tak percaya

GREEPP!

" Sampai kapanpun kau tetap menjadi anakku dan juga Hinata. Kau dan Himawari merupakan nyawa bagi kami, seburuk kau menyakiti kami, kami akan tetap berusaha sayang kepada kalian. " Ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Boruto erat

Boruto menangis dalam dekapan Naruto, ia telah menyadari kesalahannya sekarang " Maaf Tou-san sekali lagi Maafkan aku! " Boruto terisak

" Sudahlah, kita akan menyelamatkan Kaa-sanmu " Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Boruto dan menghapus air matanya.

" Apakah Sasuke Ji-san mengizinkanku untuk ikut? " Tanya Boruto

" Kenapa tidak? Hinata akan senang melihat anaknya yang mau menolongnya " Sasuke muncul dari balik pintu dan menuju arah Boruto

Boruto mengalihkan pandangannya " Sensei " Ucap Boruto tak percaya

" Jadi, kapan kita akan pergi? " Ucap Sasuke pada Naruto dan Boruto.

Boruto tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Sasuke, kali ini ia akan berjanji untuk menyelamatkan Kaa-sannya. _' Kaa-san tunggu aku! '_

" Apa kalian melupakan kami? " Ucap Choujuro, ternyata para Kage sedang berdiri diambang pintu

" Kami tidak bisa mengabaikan istri Hokage dan menodai reputasi dari kelima Kage. Bahkan Hokage nampaknya akan membutuhkan bantuan. " Darui berucap sambil tersenyum. Penampilannya Nampak sedikit seperti pria paruh baya yang mencolok, namun sebenarnya dia adalah pria yang lebih gesit dan berani daripada yang lain.

" Aku baru saja menjadi salah satu Gokage. Aku belum menunjukkan pada semua orang kekuatanku. Kami akan ikut membantu" Kacamata Chouujurou berkilau. Diantara para Gokage dia diisukan menjadi pendekar pedang terbaik, dan pembunuh.

" Mari kita lakukan! " Kurosutchi berkata dengan semangat. Bibir sensualnya melengkung dalam senyuman. Dia adalah satu-satunya Kunoichi di antara Gokage dan juga pengguna genjutsu paling gigih di antara mereka semua.

Boruto terkejut, ia melangkah ke arah Kage " Wah para Kage " Ucap Boruto dengan pandangan kagum. Boruto sudah pernah bertemu dengan mereka berkali-kali para Kage yaitu Gaara, Choujuurou, Darui, Kurotsuchi.

Gaara menyilangkan kedua tangannya " Rasanya sudah seperti dulu saat bersama Naruto, aku merasa kekuatanku melonjak. Dia sangat mirip denganmu, Naruto " Matanya terlihat lembut dan menyenangkan. Naruto yang mendengarnya tertawa kecil sedangkan Boruto merasa agak - , tidak! Tapi …. Dia sangat malu.

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memiliki keraguan. Mereka percaya jika mereka bisa menyelamatkan Hinata. Ini wajar-wajar saja. Lagi pula mereka adalah Shinobi terkuat, Gokage.

" Tidak. Masih ada sesuatu yang hilang " Semua pandangan beralih pada Sasuke

" Hilang? Apa yang hilang Sasuke " Tanya Naruto tak mengerti

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Boruto, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubahnya. Sasuke tersenyum, memberikannya untuk Boruto.

Boruto menatap tak percaya " Ini … "

" Sasuke " Naruto tersenyum melihat kedekatan Sasuke dan Boruto, ia yakin suatu saat nanti Boruto akan menjadi Shinobi yang hebat melampaui dirinya.

* * *

...

Disinilah mereka, di atap Kantor Hokage.

ZRIINGG!

Sasuke membuka Rinnegan miliknya " Dengan Rinnegan ini, jumlah dari Shinobi yang dapat ku kirim untuk mengejarnya terbatas. " Portal hitam terbuka seketika dihadapan mereka.

" Mempertimbangkan kekuatan bertarung kita saat ini, hanya inilah yang terbaik yang kita bisa. Jaga Hinata dan lindungi Naruto " Jelas Sasuke, semua Kage telah masuk ke portal kecuali Naruto. Sasuke dan Boruto juga menunggunnya.

" Shikamaru " Shikamaru menoleh kearah Naruto

Naruto tersenyum lebar " Tugas Hokage akan aku serahkan padamu sementara waktu oke " Shikamaru tersenyum tipis

" Ya walaupun merepotkan, aku menerimanya " Naruto tersenyum

" Ayo, Naruto! " Ucap Sasuke

" Baik " Naruto melangkah maju-

" Tou-san! Onii-chan! " Naruto dan Boruto mengalihkan pandangannya kesumber suara, terlihat Himawari yang berlari menghampiri mereka diikuti Sakura, Sarada, dan juga Mitsuki.

" Himawari! " Ucap Naruto dan Boruto bersamaan. Mereka menuju kearah Himawari.

Himawari menatap Tou-san dan Onii-channya.

" Tou-san, apakah Tou-san dan Onii-chan akan menyelamatkan Kaa-san? " Tanya Himawari, Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Himawari menatap Boruto " Onii-chan, apakah itu artinya onii-chan sudah tidak marah lagi pada Kaa-san ? " Ucap Himawari takut, Boruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Himawari

" Benar, Sekarang Onii-chan sudah tahu kesalahan yang Onii-chan buat. Kaa-san tidak bersalah, dia sangat mencintai kita, dia menyayangi kita. Karena itu .. sebagai permintaan maaf, Nii-san akan membawa Kaa-san pulang " Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, dengan cepat Himawari memeluk Boruto

" Onii-chan bawa Kaa-san kembali ya! Janji? " Ucap Himawari, Boruto membalas pelukannya " Baiklah, Janji " Ucap Boruto

" Ayo kita akan pergi " Ucap Sasuke mengingatkan, Himawari melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali memeluk Naruto, lalu menatapnya.

" Tou-san juga jaga diri disana, dan jangan lupa bawa pulang Kaa-san! " Ucap Himawari dengan pandangan tajam, seketika Naruto menelan ludahnya takut.

" Ba-baik " Ucapnya , Himawari kembali tersenyum . Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menuju kearah Sakura dibelakangnya.

" Baiklah kami pergi dulu, Sakura tolong jaga Himawari " Ucap Naruto

" Tenang saja " Sakura tersenyum

"Boruto." Sarada berpikir jika Boruto terlihat mempesona. Dia berpikiran ingin pergi juga, tapi dia tahu jika saat ini dia hanya akan menjadi beban. Dan jika serangan susulan datang, dia akan diperlukan di antara Ninja yang tersisa di desa.

"Sarada, Mitsuki jaga desa!" Dan saat itu, ketika Boruto mengatakannya… Sarada berpikir jika dia akan mempercayainya sekali-lagi. Karena mata Boruto yang cerah selalu mengawasinya sampai saat ini.

Dan karena ayahnya juga berdiri di samping Boruto.

Mereka berangkat. _' Tou-san, Onii-chan jaga Kaa-san '_ batin Himawari

Portal sebentar lagi tertutup tapi siluet bayangan terlihat memasuki portal tersebut.

Skip

Hinata berada di suatu tempat. Dia tak mengira akan berada sangat jauh dari Konogakure. Namun daripada mengatakan jika ini adalah tempat yang tidak dia ingat, lebih tepat dikatakan saja ini adalah dunia paralel.

Di sini benar-benar dingin, distorsi mendesir di langit. Itu jelas bukan wilayah udara di dunianya sendiri. Kaguya juga dapat mengirim orang-orang ke dunia parallel seperti yang dikatakan suaminya, Naruto. Apakah ini sejenis Kekkei atau sub-ruang?

Kira-kira setengah dari tempat itu nampak seperti tempat yang ada di dalam game yang pernah dimainkan oleh anaknya dulu. Namun tempat ini seharusnya tak berbeda sepenuhnya dengan dunianya.

Hinata tak bisa banyak bergerak. Fisiknya terkekang, dia dengan cepat menyadari jika dia sedang terikat pada sebuah pilar. Dihadapanya terlihat Momoshiki dan Kinshiki yang sedang menatapnya.

" Putri Byakugan, nama yang sangat indah. Sebuah keberuntungan untukku bisa bertemu denganmu " Ucap Momoshiki

" Apa yang kau inginkan! " Ucap Hinata tegas

" Yang aku mau? Pertama yang ku inginkan adalah Chakra Kyuubi dari Suamimu dan yang kedua aku menginginkan matamu. " Jelas Momoshiki sambil menyeringai

" Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi! " Ucap Hinata

Kinshiki menatap Hinata " Tuan chakra Hamura memang mengalir didirinya " Ucap Kinshiki

" Pantas saja sangat susah untuk langsung mengambil Byakugan milikmu tapi tenang saja aku akan menyerap Chakra itu. " Jelasnya

Hinata tersenyum meremehkan " Oh iya apakah kau bisa? Aku rasa kau tidak akan bisa menyerap- "

Mata Hinata terbelalak " Akkhhh! " Hinata berteriak kesakitan pasalnya entah mengapa Chakra yang ada pada dirinya seperti terhisap. Momoshiki menghentikan aksinya dan melihat Hinata

" Apakah itu cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa aku bisa menyerapnya? " Ucap Momoshiki sambil tersenyum

" Ba-bagaimana bisa? " Hinata menatap tak percaya, yang ia tau jika orang itu memiliki chakra yang sama, dia tidak akan bisa menyerapnya seperti Toneri waktu itu.

Momoshiki mengangkat tangannya dan memperlihatkan telapak tangannya " Kau tau kan ini apa? " Tanya Momoshiki

Hinata menyadarinya sekarang, sepertinya Rinnegan ini yang membuatnya bisa menyerap Chakra milik Hinata.

Tiba-tiba kepalanya sedikit berdenyut, pandangannya terlihat sedikit kabur dan sedikit sakit, ia tau kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Saat mencoba menyelamatkan Naruto dia mengaktifkan Byakugan miliknya secara terus menurus dan inilah akibatnya.

" Kau sudah tau kan sekarang. Mari kita lan- "

WUSSHHH!

Di tempat dia diikat, Hinata terlihat tersenyum walau samar. Kepalanya terasa sakit sedikit.

Perhatian Momoshiki teralihkan pada sejumlah Shinobi yang datang dari atas. Dia sudah terlambat, struktur ruang dimensi itu sudah sobek, terbuka. Pemandangan nostalgia tercetus.

Sasuke dengan Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya yang berkilat-kilat. Selain itu, sosok lain juga keluar dari portal yang berhasil dia buka: Naruto, Gaara, Choujuurou, Kurotsuchi, Darui.

Dan yang terpenting daripada yang lain. Boruto.

Sesosok anak muda melayang dan memotong kegelapan. Rambut pirang-nya berkibar dan mata biru, sebiru langit sama seperti milik sang ayah hanya tertuju pada Hinata.

" Mari kita lakukan! " Gaara mengeluarkan pasir miliknya dan berhasil menghantam Momoshiki dan Kinshiki juga berhasil memotong bagian yang mengikat Hinata. Boruto menuju Hinata.

Dia memotong seperti akar yang mengikat Hinata, Hinata terlepas dari ikatan tersebut dengan secepat kilat Naruto menggendong Hinata agar tidak jatuh dan membawanya ketempat aman.

Disisi lain para Kage mencoba menangani Momoshiki dan Kinshiki. Gaara dan Darui menghadapi Momoshiki, sedangkan Kurotsuchi dan Choujuro berhadapan dengan Kinshiki.

" Jangan berpikir kau bisa lari dari kami "

" Dasar makhluk vulgar! " Momoshiki terlihat marah, Ia mengarahkan tangannya kearah para Kage

DUAARR!

Ledakan terjadi. Disisi lain Hinata berhasil diselamatkan, Hinata perlahan membuka matanya.

" Naruto-kun ? " Hinata mencoba meyakinkan pandangannya

Hinata melihat seseorang disampingnya " Sasuke-san? …. Bo-boruto? " Hinata terkejut, ia mengerjapkan matanya bahkan sesekali mengusap matanya.

" Hahaha, ada apa Kaa-san? Kenapa kau seperti itu? Ini aku ? " Jawab Boruto sambil tersenyum

" Kau benar Boruto? " Ucap Hinata tak yakin pasalnya ia mengenakan pakaian lama Naruto

" Apakah mirip dengan ku Hinata? " Ucap Naruto menyamakan wajahnya

Sasuke berdehem " Maaf jika mengganggu acara kumpul kalian, urusan ini aku serahkan padamu Naruto, aku akan membantu para Kage " Jelas Sasuke

" Tidak, aku akan- "

" Tidak perlu, kalian bisa bicara dulu. Jika sudah selesai baru kau membantu kami " Ucap Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum ternyata Sasuke memang pengertian.

Sasuke ingin pergi tapi ia menghadap kearah Hinata " Ah iya Hinata saat kau tidak ada Naruto dan Boruto seperti bayi yang terus saja menangis " kemudian ia pergi. Hinata tertawa pelan, sedangkan Naruto dan Boruto sudah berwajah merah menahan malu

" SASSUUKKEEE! " / " SENSEEEII! " Teriak Naruto dan Boruto bersamaan

" Jadi … ada yang ingin aku tanyakan " Ucap Hinata pelan, Boruto dan Naruto menatap Hinata

" Boruto.. kenapa kau memakai baju itu? " Tanya Hinata

" Sesuatu telah terjadi- " Naruto tersenyum tulus

" –Dan, yaa dia telah menjadi Shinobi skarang " Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus kepala Boruto

Hinata tertawa , ia menatap Boruto " Kaa-san seperti sedang melihat bayangan Tou-sanmu " Ucapnya sambil tersnyum

" Setidaknya apa aku sedikit terlihat lebih keren? " Ucap Boruto

" Lebih keren dari sebelumnya " Hinata tersenyum senang

" Kau tau siapa yang merubahnya? " Tanya Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya " Sasuke yang telah merubahnya " Ucap Naruto sambil mnatap Boruto

" Tidak, tentu ini tidak akan berhasil tanpa Tou-san " Ucap Boruto

Tampilan wajah Boruto benar-benar telah berubah. Sikapnya yang biasa manja sekarang sudah tak ada lagi, sekarang sudah ada tekad di dalam dirinya, bisa dikatakan jika dia sudah bisa mandiri.

" Boruto " Ucap Hinata lirih

Boruto duduk dan menatap Hinata " Kaa-san, aku … ingin bicara tentang waktu itu "

Mereka terdiam, sepertinya tak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Hinata menunduk dalam

" Maafkan Kaa-san …. Atas semuanya hingga sekarang " Hinata terdiam

" Mulai sekarang- "

" Tak apa segalanya berjalan apa adanya " Hinata menatap Boruto

Boruto tersenyum pada Hinata " Semua orang terutama Tou-san telah menyadarkanku tentang kesalahan yang aku lakukan " Ucap Boruto

" Mulai sekarang saat Kaa-san punya waktu aku ingin mendngar tentang kisah masa lalu Kaa-san dan juga …. Cerita cinta Tou-san dan Kaa-san " Ucap Boruto riang sementara Hinata dan Naruto yang mendngarnya sudah mengalihkan pandangan dan sesekali mentutup wajahnya menahan malu.

" Hmm … y-ya te-tentu saja " Naruto berbicara gagap membuat Boruto tertawa.

" Lebih baik kita membantu yang lainnya " Hinata hendak berdiri tetapi ditahan Naruto

Hinata menatap Naruto heran " Kau tidak perlu berbuat sejauh itu, aku yakin kau pasti kelelahan karena mencoba melawan mereka. Boruto akan menemanimu disini. Dia sudah menjadi Shinobi sekarang " Boruto terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Saat Naruto berkata ' _Shinobi '_ ia mengingat sesuatu.

" Ah! Aku hampir lupa! " Hinata dan Naruto menatap Boruto.

Boruto tersenyum ia mengambil sesuatu di tangannya. Itu adalah Pelindung kepala milik Sasuke terlihat dari lambang yang tergores. Perlahan Boruto mengenakannya. Boruto mengikat kuat ikat kepala milik Sasuke sambil tersenyum

Hinata terkejut. Di depannya berdiri seorang Naruto muda, Naruto yang selalu tersenyum, berseri. Tak peduli bagaimanapun hal-hal yang menyakitkan menghampirinya. Dia tak pernah kehilangan semangatnya.

Wajah itu. Wajah itu, membuatnya bertahan di kala dia merasa dihancurkan oleh keluarga Hyuuga.

" Boruto " ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum. Ia tahu suatu saat akan tiba saatnya Boruto tumbuh menjadi Shinobi yang sebenarnya, Shinobi yang bertangguung jawab seperti Tou-sannya, Naruto.

' _Kami-sama terimakasih '_

* * *

 _Yeeeaay! Terimakasih para reader sudah mereview cerita ini, author aja yang baca re-view kalian bisa senyum-senyum sendiri kaya orang gila , tapi terimakasih ya semua Review kalian telah menambah semangat Author! Semoga kalian masih terus menunggu chapter selanjutnya. Sankyuuu~  
_

 _Please_

 _R_

 _E_

 _V_

 _I_

 _E_

 _W_

 _..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

 _Hinata terkejut. Di depannya berdiri seorang Naruto muda, Naruto yang selalu tersenyum, berseri. Tak peduli bagaimanapun hal-hal yang menyakitkan menghampirinya. Dia tak pernah kehilangan semangatnya._

 _Wajah itu. Wajah itu, membuatnya bertahan di kala dia merasa dihancurkan oleh keluarga Hyuuga._

" _Boruto " ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum. Ia tahu suatu saat akan tiba saatnya Boruto tumbuh menjadi Shinobi yang sebenarnya, Shinobi yang bertangguung jawab seperti Tou-sannya, Naruto._

' _Kami-sama terimakasih '  
_

* * *

 **Warning : Gaje, Oc, abal-abal, Typo.**

 **\- Mungkin cerita ini hampir sama dengan Boruto The Movie, hanya saja agak dibedakan sedikit -**

 **Jika ada kesamaan tempat atau cerita mohon maaf ! Tapi ini Real buatan Author!**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read !**

* * *

 **...**

Pedang Sasuke beradu dengan kapak milik Kinshiki, mereka berusaha menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Choujuro datang dan menebaskan pedang miliknya dari jarak jauh, pedang itu mampu membelah batang pohon chakra yang ada, sayangnya Kinshiki dengan cepat mengelak.

Ia melayangkan kapaknya menuju Choujuro. Kapak milik Kinshiki berayun ke bawah, mata kapak itu menyayat dada Choujuurou. Terhuyung dan darah segera muncrat dari lukanya.

" Kau sedang terpojok sekarang." Kata Kinshiki.

" Bukannya kau sedang mengatai dirimu sendiri ? " Choujuurou menyeringai layaknya seekor hiu.

Kurotsuchi tiba-tiba keluar dari tanah dan menyerang dada Kinshiki.

" Dasar kurang ajar-! " Kinshiki melayang mundur.

Tubuh Kinshiki menghatam batang-batang yang ada, bahkan mempuatnya melayang diudara, Kinshiki hendak menggunakan kapak miliknya tetapi dibelakangnya Sasuke sudah bersiap, Sharingan di mata kanannya telah diaktifkan. Dia tampak sangat serius.

Tanpa jarak diantara mereka, Sasuke menggunakan Katana-nya yang telah terselubung chakra biru dan hitam. Tidak ada yang bisa mengikuti gerakan-gerakan itu.

" Gugh! "

Kinshiki tidak sadar, ia melayangkan kapak tempurnya. Namun serangan Sasuke begitu hebat sampai kapak tersebut tak mampu menahannya, dan hancur. Kinshiki terjatuh.

Pada saat itu, Choujuuro memegang pedang besar di tangannya. Semua anggota kelompok melakukan kerjasama dengan dinamis, memukau. Choujuurou memegang pedang kesayangannya, Hirameikarei, dan memisahkannya menjadi dua bilang pedang.

"Hiramekarei Kaiho!". Chakra yang terkumpul di antara keduanya menusuk Kinshiki seperti Kunai pijar.

Seni mengayun pedang khas Kirigakure.

" Guagh! "

Darah menyembur dari seluruh bagian tubuh Kinshiki. Jarum-jarum Chakra yang memancar keluar dari Hiramekarei mengganggu saluran Chakranya. Ini adalah teknik pembunuhan Shinobi yang unik dari Kirigakure. Tidak membunuh lawan secara langsung, tapi perlahan-lahan membawanya pada kematian.

Namun hanya sebatas ini yang bisa dia lakukan, pendarahan pada lukanya membuatnya terjatuh berlutut. Untuk sementara, yang terbaik baginya adalah tak melakukan pergerakan.

Seperti dugaan, Kinshiki bukanlah lawan sembarangan.

" Tsuchikage ! " Ucap Choujuro

" Serahkan padaku ! " Kurotsuchi bersiap dan meludahkan kapur kaustik dari mulutnya.

 **Youton: Kaisekifuu no Jutsu.**

" Gu- Gughugh…. "

" Kami akan tahan orang ini disini." Teriak Kurotsuchi. " Sasuke beraksilah bersama dengan Nanadaime. "

Sasuke mengangguk dan mulai berlari.

* * *

...

Gaara membentuk jaring melalui pasir miliknya. Momoshiki terus menghindar. Dia mengumpulkan Chakra-nya ke dalam bentuk batang, menggunakannya sebagai pertahanan dari semua serangan brutal Darui dan perubahan bentuk pasir Gaara. Tanpa memberikan sedikitpun celah pada mereka.

Kau bisa menyebutnya orang yang terlatih dari kelas tertinggi.

Naruto melompat dari atas dan membantu Gaara juga Darui.

" Maaf kami terlambat! " Ucap Naruto. Seperti biasanya. Dia adalah orang selalu penuh dengan kejutan. Dia memukul Momoshiki dari samping menggunakan serangan siku, membuatnya terhuyung.

Selanjutnya dia akan membuat segel dan melakukan berbagai serangan jarak dekat, setidaknya itulah niatnya. Namun Sasuke menghalanginya.

"Naruto! " Sasuk berteriak

" Ah? " Naruto menatapnya

" Jangan pakai Ninjutsu untuk melawannya! "

Sasuke segera menyerang Momoshiki, keduanya terjatuh dan berguling lalu berdiri dengan tangan masih memegang pedang masing-masing. Naruto, Gaara dan Darui mengelilingi Sasuke dan Momoshiki.

" Kau dapat menghisap jutsu, dan kemudian melepaskannya lagi .. kan? " Sasuke menatap tajam Momoshiki

Momoshiki menatap Sasuke dengan wajah ketakutan dan kesal " Ini adalah rangkaian yang sama dengan mainan dari Tim alat ilmiah Ninja. " Momoshiki benar-benar kesal sekarang.

" Lalu kami menggunakan Taijutsu. " Darui berucap santai sementara Momoshiki menatap geram

" Itu adalah Kesimpulan yang mudah " Gaara membalas ucapan Darui membuat Momoshiki semakin marah.

Momoshiki terpojok.

Dapat dibilang jika dia bisa memerangi lawan-lawannya dengan baik – Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara dan Darui. Namun sumber kekuatannya adalah menyerap jutsu dari orang lain. Taijutsu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dirilis dari luar. Sehingga bukan sesuatu yang bisa diserap.

Sayangnya, empat orang Shinobi di depannya adalah orang yang menguasai Taijutsu berkelas sangat tinggi, dan sesuatu yang lainnya.

Tak jauh dari sana, Kinshiki melihat Momoshiki yang sedang terpojok.

" Tuan Momoshiki! "

Meskipun seluruh tubuhnya telah tercabik oleh Hirameikarei, Kinshiki mulai memaksa dirinya untuk lepas dari belenggu Kurotsuchi dan Choujouro.

" Haaaa! " Kinshiki menyuarakan pekikan pertempuran, ingin mematahkan belenggu itu tetapi Kurosutchi dan Choujuuro tidak mudah dikalahkan.

" HUUAAAAA! " Kinshiki terus mencoba keluar dari jebakan ini, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga hingga menyebabkan garmen yang dipakainya sobek karena memaksa keluar.

BRRAAAKK!

Momoshiki berhasil keluar dengan darah yang mengalir, dia memukul mundur Kurotsuchi dan Choujuuro dengan sekali pukulan.

* * *

...

Momoshiki yang tengah kesulitan melawan Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah menyeringai.

WUUSSHH!

Kinshiki datang untuk membantu Momoshiki, ia memotong tempat Sasuke , Gaara , Darui dan Naruto berijak.

WUUUSSHHH! BRAAAK!

Dengan sekali tebasan, pohon Chakra yang ada ikut terpotong karena tebasan itu. Tebasan yang Kinshiki buat mengakibatkan angin yang sangat kencang. Hinata memeluk Boruto agar terhindar dari batu-batu ataupun pohon yang sudah tumbang itu.

Para kage terlempar dan menghantam kayu, Hinata terus memeluk Boruto dan memegang batu yang tak jauh dari mereka. Hinata tidak kuat berpegangan lagi, rasanya tangannya sedikit kesemutan. Mata Hinata membelalak

" Boruto! Awas! "

BUKKK! DUAAKK!

Tubuh mereka berdua terhempas, untungnya Hinata menahan tubuh Boruto kedalam pelukannya sehingga hanya punggung Hinata yang terbentur.

" Ka-kaa-san ada apa! " Ucap Boruto cemas, Hinata hanya tersenyum.

" Kaa-san baik-baik sa- "

" Astaga Kaa-san kepalamu berdarah! " Boruto segera mengangkat poni Hinata sehingga menampilkan dahinya yang berdarah.

" Ah, iya benar! Tenang saja ini luka kecil " Hinata tertawa melihat kecemasan putranya.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

" Boruto! Hinata! Kalian kena- "

" Astaga, Hinata! Kepalamu! " Naruto segera duduk disamping Hinata, Naruto ingin mengoyakkan baju miliknya tetapi ditahan oleh Hinata.

" Kau berlebihan Naruto-kun! Ini hanya terkena batu. Aku tidak apa-apa, aku bisa menyembuhkan luka ini sendiri " Ucap Hinata tegas membuat Naruto dan Boruto terdiam. Warna hijau terlihat disekitar tangan Hinata, bagaimana pun ia juga bisa menggunakan jutsu medis walau hanya mengobati luka ringan.

" Sudah selesai " Hinata menatap Boruto dan Naruto yang terdiam, Hinata menatap mereka.

" Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Sekarang kita harus fokus pada Momoshiki dan Kinshiki disana. " Hinata tersenyum membuat Boruto dan Naruto membalas senyumannya.

Sisa stamina Kinshiki sudah habis, ia sudah mengeluarkan stamina yang terakhir. Serangan Hiramekarei yang diikuti dengan serangan segel elemen lava juga telah menghancurkan sebagian besar tubuh Kinshiki ini.

 _' Seperti yang diharapkan.. dari salah seorang terlatih di dunia ini.. Aku rasa aku hanya memiliki sisa waktu beberapa menit lagi…'_ Kinshiki mengerti jika waktunya telah tiba.

Dia lebih tenang daripada yang dipikirkan. Jika dia melakukan ini, maka dia akan lebih berhasil dalam menjalankan tugasnya.

 **Pelayanan terakhirnya.**

" Sekarang, Tuan Momoshiki " Ucap Kinshiki parau

" Tampaknya sudah waktunya untuk mengkonsumsi chakra-ku ….. Seperti dulu, saat penjagaku mempercayakan kekuatan mereka padaku " Tubuh Kinshiki terlihat tidak stabil, ia sudah pasrah pada keadaan.

Momoshiki mengangkat tangannya.

" Jangan goyah " Ucap Kinshiki melemah.

Momoshiki menatap Kinshiki dengan tidak sabaran. " Takkan terjadi! "

SYUUT!

Waktunya sudah tiba. Menghisap kekuatan jutsu dari dasarnya. Ini diberikan dalam rangka peranan penjaga kepada tuannya.

Chakra tidak lebih daripada properti Klan mereka. Mereka harus menggunakannya dengan cara yang paling efisien. Tidak ada yang lebih dari itu.

" GHUUAAAA! " Jeritan Kinshiki terdengar mengerikan. Jiwanya sedang tersedot ke dalam Momoshiki. Kinshiki berteriak kesakitan tapi itu tidaklah lama. Karna seketika tubuhnya telah berubah menjadi buah chakra berukuran sebesar telapak tangan.

Momoshiki memakannya dengan rakus, ia tidak perduli lagi. Ia terus memakan buah Chakra hingga habis dan tak tersisa membuat Naruto, Sasuke bahkan semuanya menatap heran.

Dengan cepat warna kulitnya berubah menjadi merah gelap seperti _setan_ , lengkap dengan mata ketiganya yaitu Rinnegan.

" AARRRGGGHH! " Momoshiki berteriak

Teriakan Momoshiki seolah ingin menyapu bersih semua yang ada disekitarnya, lagi-lagi mereka semua harus berpegangan erat dengan apa yang bisa menahan mereka dari angin yang menghampiri mereka.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Sasuke dan Naruto melangkah dengan tenang kearah Momoshiki.

" Huh, rasanya seperti aku sedang melihat diriku yang dulu. " Ucap Sasuke santai sambil melepaskan jubah yang ia kenakan.

" Betul sekali " Naruto tersenyum dan berubah menjadi Mode Kyuubi.

" Ayo kita beri dia pelajaran … Sasuke! " Naruto bersemangat.

" Ya! "

Momoshiki maju terlebih dahulu untuk menyerang, namun Naruto dan Sasuke tidak kalah diam mereka juga maju menghadap Momoshiki.

DUAAARR!

Naruto dan Sasuke maju dengan cepat hingga membuat tanah tersebut hancur. Mereka memukul Momoshiki namun sayang serangannya berhasil ditahan.

Sasuke menendang wajah milik Momoshiki dan membuat Momoshiki terlempar. Namun tak ada waktu bagi mereka menikmati hal itu, dengan gesit Sasuke dan Naruto menuju kearah Momoshiki yang baru saja berdiri.

DUUKK!

Sasuke memukul tepat dibagian perut Momoshiki dan lagi-lagi membuatnya terlempar ditambah dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dan ingin menyerang Momoshiki.

DUAAKK!

Momoshiki memukul Naruto sebelum ia melancarkan serangan padanya. Pukulan Momoshiki membuat Naruto terguling. Momoshiki berlari hendak menyerang Naruto kembali namun-

BUGGH!

Sasuke datang dan memukul tangan Momoshiki, namun Momoshiki hanya mundur beberapa langkah. Ia dan Sasuke saling memukul, Sasuke dapat menghindari serangan Momoshiki. Momoshiki yang geram akan hal itu memukul kasar dan tepat mengenai Sasuke.

Naruto tidak hanya diam, dia kembali menyerang Momosiki dengan cara memegang lengannya dan memeluknya, Momoshiki ingin menyingkirkan Naruto namun sayang Sasuke dengan cepat datang dan menendang kaki Momoshiki.

Momoshiki terjatuh dan berguling. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil katana miliknya-

DUGGH!

Kaki Momoshiki menendang lengan Sasuke dan membuatnya terjatuh. Katana Sasuke melayang ke udara, sebelum terjatuh Naruto dengan sigap mengambilnya.

TRIING!

Katana milik Sasuke beradu dengan Pedang milik Momoshiki, membuat Naruto terlempar. Dari belakang punggung Momoshiki banyak mengeluarkan senjata yang tertancap. Sasuke dan Naruto berlari kearah Momoshiki tanpa memperdulikan banyaknya senjata yang jatuh dari belakang Momoshiki dan hampir mengenai mereka.

TRIINGG!

Dentingan terdengar lagi saat Naruto menyerang Momoshiki dengan Katana Sasuke. Mereka menyerang Momoshiki bertubi-tubi dan membuat Momoshiki mundur, Sasuke tak menyianyiakan kesempatan ini dengan sigap ia menendang dagu Momoshiki.

Momoshiki terlempar ke udara dan beberapa kali menabrak tebing yang ada. Naruto memukul Momoshiki dengan kecepatan kilat.

Naruto dan Sasuke terus menyerang tanpa membiarkan Momoshiki bergerak sedikitpun. Boruto hanya bisa melihat. Hingga saat ini, inilah hal yang hanya dia dengar melalui rumor, hal yang sudah diputuskannya untuk dipelajari.

Akan tetapi mengetahui sesuatu atau melihatnya secara langsung adalah dua hal yang berbeda. Berada di sini dan melihat orang dewasa yang sesungguhnya, kenyataan di lapangan benar-benar berbeda. Saat ini, Boruto mengalami perasaan itu secara mendalam.

Momoshiki tergeletak di dekat bebatuan. Naruto dan Sasuke hendak menyerangnya namun sayang Momoshiki mengeluarkan rantai dari punggungnya dan mengenai Sasuke. Naruto memukul Momoshiki namun dengan gesit Momoshiki menghindarinya.

Sasuke terguling masih dengan rantai yang mengikatnya dan Naruto yang terjebak bersama bebatuan yang tak sengaja ia hancurkan saat ingin memukul Momoshiki. Naruto dapat melihat Momoshiki yang sedang melayang diudara dan menatap tajam dirinya.

DUUGGH!

Tangan Momoshiki menyatu dan membuat dua tebing besar yang menghimpit Naruto bersatu juga.

" NARUTO-KUN! " / " TOU-SAN! " Hinata dan Boruto berteriak histeris saat melihat Naruto seperti itu. Hinata sangat cemas dan entah apa yang ada difikirannya Hinata, namun dengan cepat Hinata menuju kearah Momoshiki.

Hinata berlari dengan sangat cepat bahkan Byakugannya juga sudah aktif.

" _Juho soshiken "_ Chakra Hinata berkumpul pada tangannya dan membentuk wajah dua ekor Singa. Momoshiki tak hanya diam dia menggerakan bebatuan kearah Hinata. Namun dengan cepat Hinata menghancurkan batu tersebut.

Hinata marah, emosinya tidak terkendali. Namun Hinata terkejut melihat tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan, dilihatnya dibawah ternyata tanah yang Hinata pijak menutupi sebagian kakinya dan mengeras seperti semen.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dan melihat Momoshiki yang membawa seperti palu yang besar. Hinata terkejut ia menahan serangan Momoshiki namun-

BRRUUKK!

Sialnya tubuh Hinata tidak bisa digerakan sehingga serangan Momoshiki berhasil mengenai dirinya. Tubuh Hinata terlempar keatas, bebatuan mulai mengarah padanya. Hinata mulai mengaktifkan Byakugannya dan mengeluarkan jurus _Juho Shosiken_ kembali namun sayang ternyata bebatuan tersebut berubah menjadi seperti lava.

WUSSHH! WUSHH!

Benda itu datang bertubi-tubi menghantam Hinata. Hinata tak hanya diam sebelum batu itu datang Hinata sudah menggunakan _Hakkesho Kaiten_ sebagai pertahananya. Lava itu mengelilinginya.

ZRIINGG!

Seketika benda yang mengelilingi Hinata bersinar terang. Ternyata Lava itu bertambah panas dan membakar kulit Hinata. Hinata tidak bisa teriak, lengan kiri dan sebagian wajah miliknya telah terbakar lava itu dan membuatnya mengelupas.

Momoshiki menyeringai puas, ia lalu mengepalkan tangannya-

DUAARR!

Ledakan terjadi ditempat Hinata berada dan membuat Hinata terlempar bebas diudara.

" KAA-SAN! " Boruto terkejut melihat Hinata terbakar.

Momoshiki menyeringai puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

BRUUUKK!

Momoshiki terkejut tanah yang dipijaknya bergetar, dinding yang menghapit Naruto terlepas. Kyuubi muncul dari sana dan melompat keatas. Naruto yang diselimuti Chakra mengambil wujud Kyuubi.

Dengan sigap Naruto menangkap tubuh Hinata yang lemah.

" Ah! " Naruto terkejut melihat wanita yang ia cintai, sebagian kulitnya telah terbakar.

Naruto menggeram kesal melihat kondisi Hinata. " CHHAAAA! " Dari tangan Naruto muncul chakra merah yang menyelimuti Hinata.

" ARRRGGHHH! " Kyuubi mengamuk. Momoshiki tak kalah diam, ia mengeluarkan seperti ular dari bawah tanah dan mengigit beberapa bagian tubuh Kyuubi. Dan seperti yang ditebak Naruto bisa melepaskan diri dari gigitan tersebut. Momoshiki menambah monster seperti elang raksasa dari api dan menuju Naruto.

WUUSSHH!

Kibasan dari sayap elang tersebut hampir membuat mundur Naruto.

TAP!

Naruto menoleh kebelakang disana berdiri Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam.

" Jangan termakan emosi! Hinata akan baik-baik saja! " Ucap Sasuke dengan nada serius. Naruto terdiam ia melihat di sampinya, tempat Hinata terbaring dan perlahan kulitnya kembali normal. Naruto bernafas lega dan tersenyum.

Dengan sekali hentakkan Kyuubi berhasil mematahkan sayap elang tersebut. Tubuh Kyuubi diselimuti Chakra dari Susano'o milik Sasuke sebagai alat pertahanan. Momoshiki mengluarkan Kuchiyose miliknya yaitu **monster batu raksasa.**

Monster itu melayangkan pukulannya terhadap Kyuubi dan membuat Kyuubi terduduk. Naruto menggeram kesal. " SIAAL! " Umpatnya.

Naruto merasa ada yang memegang pergelangan tangannya dan ia menoleh mendapati Hinata memandangnya Khawatir. Naruto sangat senang mengetahui Hinata baik-baik saja. Hinata berdiri dan menuju punggung Naruto. Hinata meletakan tangan kanan miliknya di punggung Sasuke dan Naruto.

" Hinata apa yang- "

WUUSSHH!

Tubuh Kyuubi diselimuti Chakra ungu milik Hinata dan itu adalah chakra Hamura.

" Majulah Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun! " Ucap Hinata tegas. Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Kyuubi kembali berdiri dan dengan cepat Tangan kanan Kyuubi telah memegang pedang yang berasal dari Susano'o Sasuke.

Monster tersebut kembali meninju Kyuubi namun terhalang oleh chakra Hamura, dengan sekali tebasan menggunakan pedang Susano'o, tubuh monster itu terbelah dua.

" AAAAAA! " Momoshiki berteriak. Momoshiki menyadari jika dia sedang tertekan.

Mengejutkan, kekuatan yang dia serap dari Kinshiki yang seharusnya bisa menjadi kartu AS ternyata tidak cukup. Tidak, bukan itu.

Dia tak punya pilihan selain mengakuinya. Orang-orang di depan matanya ini memang… Kuat. Jika pertarungan mereka satu lawan satu, seharusnya dia bisa mengimbanginya. Tapi kedua orang ini bukanlah seperti halnya 'satu ditambah satu sama dengan dua'. Mereka sudah lama meninggalkan perhitungan seperti itu.

Mereka berdua adalah satu Shinobi. Seperti gelap dan terang, matahari dan bulan. Seolah-olah kekuatan mereka lahir dari dalam jiwa mereka dan saling terhubung. Kekuatan yang berlawanan, namun dapat menciptakan segala sesuatu di alam ini. Kedua pria ini adalah perwujudan legenda kuno yang diwariskan melalui Uchiha.

Jika mereka terus bertarung seperti ini, duo ini berpeluang untuk mengalahkan Momoshiki. Namun itu adalah sebuah kebenaran yang tetap. Hati manusia menyebabkan kejadian tak terduga terjadi. Dalam hal ini, pada saat ini. Itu memberikan efek besar bagi Momoshiki.

Perlahan Kyuubi menghilang, Sasuke dan Naruto terjun bebas , Naruto menggendong Hinata karena ia tahu Hinata masih terluka.

Boruto menatap kagum pertarungan yang ada dihadapannya, dia belum pernah melihat pertarungan seperti ini. " Mengagumkan! "

Asap karena pertarungan perlahan menghilang, melihatkan Momoshiki yang terbaring tak berdaya karena ia sudah tidak punya ninjutsu lagi.

* * *

...

SREEETT

"Ini dia! Monster yang menyerang Ujian Chuunin!"

Katasuke yang memakai sarung tangan yang dia kaitkan pada kedua lengannya menyerbu tempat kejadian bersama anak buahnya.

Mereka kemungkinan menyelinap saat Sasuke dan yang lainnya memasuki portal dunia pararel. Itu adalah tindakan yang cocok bagi seorang Ninja. Dalam keadaan seperti ini Katasuke dan yang lainnya tak bisa disebut apa-apa, kecuali menyebutnya badut-badut.

"Mari kita pastikan untuk merekam kekuatan Alat Ninja Ilmiah ini dengan kamera. Ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk menunjukkan daya tariknya." Katasuke berteriak dan menyiapkan sarung tangannya

" Baik! " Anak buah Katasuke sudah siap memegang Kamera

Sayangnya, karena Naruto dan yang lainnya terlalu berkonsentrasi penuh pada gerakan manusia super Momoshiki, mereka tak menyadari keberadaan Katasuke.

"Rasakan ini! Ini adalah pembalasan atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku untuk yang terakhir kali! "

CKKIITT! DUUAARR!

Ninjutsu yang tak terhitung jumlahnya di lontarkan keluar dari sarung tangan Katasuke. Elemen api, elemen air, elemen kayu, elemen petir, dan Rasengan. Setiap jutsu rahasia yang dikumpulkan dari seluruh Klan di Konoha ditembakkan juga ke arah Momoshiki.

" Huh! " Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto dan para kage lainnya terkejut.

Tidak, secara praktis ini sama sekali tak bekerja. Tangan kanan Momoshiki menyerap satu per satu, semua Jutsu tersebut.

" Mereka mulai lagi, dasar tukang ikut campur! " Ucap Darui kesal

" Mereka lagi! " Boruto menatap kesal kearah Katasuke dan temannya

Momoshiki menyeringai "Ku ucapkan terimakasih padamu. Badut-badut!" Teriak Momoshiki.

Dia memperkuat jutsu yang diserapnya, menggunakan ekstra chakra yang dia peroleh dari pil sinabar pancea yang dia dapat dari Kinshiki.

"Selanjutnya, terima ini!" Momoshiki meraung. "Sebagai tanda terimakasihku!"

DUAAARR!

Jutsu menghujani mereka, seolah-olah dunia ini sudah berakhir. Apakah mereka bisa mengalahkan Momoshiki lagi? Atau malahan mereka kalah dari Momoshiki dan membuat dunia ini sudah berakhir.

* * *

...

Akhirnyaa! Chap ini selesai dibuat! Terimakasih karena kalian tetap menunggu dengan sabar! Dan leganya karena ulangan sudah berakhir Yeaaay#plakmalahcurhat. Baik-baik maafkan Author sebagai balasannya bagaimana jika kita balas Review di Chapter sebelumnya? Yuk Mariii~

nana anayi : Ah, jangan terlalu baper entar jadi sakit \\\\./

dandidandi185 : Sudah di Up ya!

Sipembaca : Hahaha, masa sih? Ya ampun makasih banget :D

12 : Ziipp itu harus (y)

IkaS18 : Alhamdulillah terimakasih

Salsabilla12 : Oke, sudah dilanjutkan semoga sukaa

naruhina lovers : Alhamdulillah bisa masuk ke dalam perasaan kalian, makasih buat doanyaa

neni : Terimakasih

: Wah terimakasih sudah membacanya. Berharap dibuatin om Masashi #ditendangreader, untuk pertanyaannya begini memang Naruto bisa masuk ke mode seninn, namun Hinata sekarang sudah bisa mengola chakra Hamura yang ada ditubuhnya sehingga ia menggunakannya untuk menutupi chakra miliknya dari orang-orang #itupemikiranAuthor #gaje #abaikan

Hitamputih904 : Sudah Up yoo

DLS : Ih pengen tau dong judul lagunya siapa tau juga bisa ikutan.

Sekian balasan Review dari Author, maaf jika kurang memuaskan tapi Author sangat bahagia karena cerita ini bisa masuk kedalam hati kalian. Makasih buat yang udah ninggalin jejak, sampai jumpa di next chapter!

Please

R

E

V

I

E

W

…


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

" _Mereka mulai lagi, dasar tukang ikut campur! " Ucap Darui kesal_

" _Mereka lagi! " Boruto menatap kesal kearah Katasuke dan temannya_

 _Momoshiki menyeringai "Ku ucapkan terimakasih padamu. Badut-badut!" Teriak Momoshiki._

Dia memperkuat jutsu yang diserapnya, menggunakan ekstra chakra yang dia peroleh dari pil sinabar pancea yang dia dapat dari Kinshiki.

"Selanjutnya, terima ini!" Momoshiki meraung. "Sebagai tanda terimakasihku!"

 _DUAAARR!_

 _Jutsu menghujani mereka, seolah-olah dunia ini sudah berakhir. Apakah mereka bisa mengalahkan Momoshiki lagi? Atau malahan mereka kalah dari Momoshiki dan membuat dunia ini sudah berakhir._

* * *

 **Warning : Gaje, Oc, abal-abal, Typo.**

 **\- Mungkin cerita ini hampir sama dengan Boruto The Movie, hanya saja agak dibedakan sedikit -**

 **Jika ada kesamaan tempat atau cerita mohon maaf ! Tapi ini Real buatan Author!**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read !**

* * *

 **...**

Api merah, petir yang membelah langit dan bumi, badai salju nol derajat, hujan meteorit. Mereka dilemparkan kembali pada Katasuke dan yang lainnya.

"Berlindung!"

Perisai pasir Gaara berhasil melindungi Choujurouu, Kurotsuchi dan juga Darui. Momoshiki melemparkan jutsu yang ia serap keberbagai arah sehingga menimbulkan ledakan yang cukup kuat dimana-mana.

Hinata terpisah dari Naruto, Sasuke dan lainnya, pandangan Hinata menangkap Boruto yang tengah berlari menghindari ledakan dan api yang menuju dirinya.

DUAARR!

Ledakan terjadi dibelakang Boruto dan api kemudian menyebar, Boruto terkejut dan terjatuh hampir saja dia akan terbakar jika saja Hinata tidak dengan cepat melompat dan menangkap Boruto.

Hinata berhenti tak jauh dari ledakan, melihat api yang akan datang Hinata menurunkan Boruto dan membuat _Hakkesho Kaiten_ sebagai tameng mereka.

Katasuke dan rekannya terpelanting, semua bebatuan hancur karena serangan dari Momoshiki.

" Hahahaha " Momoshiki tertawa melihat apa yang ia perbuat, sekarang ia sangat puas. Hinata telah berhenti mengeluarkan jurusnya tetapi lengan kirinya masih terasa sangat sakit, ia melihat ke lengan kirinya dan ternyata lengan Hinata masih terkelupas akibat luka bakat itu.

" AKKHH! " Hinata terduduk dan berteriak kesakitan, Boruto menoleh kearah Hinata dan melihat lengannya. Boruto menggeram kesal dan melihat kearah Momoshiki.

HUPP!

Sasuke datang tiba-tiba membuat Hinata dan Boruto menoleh. Sasuke terkejut melihat lengan kiri Hinata.

" Ternyata lukanya cukup parah ya, Baiklah Hinata, aku akan mengantarmu pada Naruto. Aku punya rencana untuk membalas Momoshiki, dan aku membutuhkan bantuanmu … Boruto! " Sasuke menatap Boruto yakin, sementara Boruto terkejut mendengar namanya disebut.

" Aku mengizinkan Boruto- " Boruto menatap Hinata dengan pandangan tak percaya.

" – Aku yakin Boruto pasti bisa, dia itu …. Seorang Shinobi, kan? " Hinata tersenyum melihat Boruto, Boruto yang melihatnya membalas senyuman Hinata.

Diseberang sana terlihat Naruto yang terduduk dan diselimuti chakra merah milik Kyuubi, Gaara melepaskan pelindung pasir miliknya sesudah ia merasa aman.

HUUPP!

Naruto menoleh melihat Sasuke membawa Hinata dan Boruto disampingnya.

" Baiklah aku dan Boruto pergi dulu, kami mempunyai suatu rencana " Sasuke terbang dengan Susano'o miliknya meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata. Tiba-tiba pandangan Naruto tertuju pada lengan kiri Hinata yang masih mengelupas.

" Anata! Lengan mu masih belum sembuh! " Ucap Naruto khawatir

" Ah, iya tapi kau tidak usah Khawatir! " Ucap Hinata menenangkan

Naruto menarik lengan Hinata kasar ke pangkuannya membuat Hinata berteriak kesakitan.

Naruto terkejut mendengarnya " Maafkan aku, aku hanya khawatir " Ucap Naruto menunduk, Hinata menggeleng cepat.

" Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, aku paham " Ujar Hinata pelan.

" Baiklah akan aku o- " Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Darui, Kurotsuchi dan Choujuro terkejut pasalnya tubuh mereka tidak bisa digerakan.

Ternyata Momoshiki merilis Kageshibari versi terkuat. Menahan para Gokage, termasuk Naruto dan Hinata. Ini adalah Jutsu yang telah diserap Momoshiki dari Shikamaru dalam pertempuran sebelumnya, dia tetap menyimpannya sebagai kartu AS sampai saat ini.

" Chakra-ku – " Keluh Darui

Di atas sana Momoshiki berdiri tegap dan menghadap Gokage dan juga Naruto bersama Hinata. " Ini adalah kekuatan yang bagus "

ZRRIINGG!

Momoshiki melemparkan seperti besi hitam menuju Naruto, Hinata yang mengaktifkan byakugannya menyadari terlebih dahulu dengan susah payah ia mencoba bergerak-

CKAAP! CKAAP!

Tubuh Hinata tertusuk besi Hitam dan terduduk di pangkuan Naruto, Naruto menatap nanar Hinata yang tersandar di dadanya.

" Hi-hinata! " Ucap Naruto Khawatir mata Hinata yang tadi terpejam perlahan terbuka.

" Na-naruto-kun " Ucap Hinata pelan

Momoshiki mengarahkan tangannya dan membuat tubuh Hinata terlempar menjauh dari Naruto. "Hinata! " Mata Naruto terkejut melihat Hinata terlempar tak jauh darinya.

ZRRING! CKAP! CKAP!

" Merepotkan! Dia selalu menghalangiku, aku akan berhati-hati pada _putri byakugan_ itu " Ekspresi iblis menghiasi telah menembakan besi hitam sesuai sasaran kearah Naruto. Sementara itu Naruto menggeram kesal, ia tidak bisa bergerak sekarang.

Perut dan kakinya telah tertikam. Tak peduli bagaimana kau memikirkannya, tidak ada sesuatu yang tidak apa-apa. Jika dia tidak terikat dengan Kurama saat ini, cedera ini pasti sudah membunuhnya dengan cepat.

Momoshiki menatap Naruto " Aku tidak akan membunuhmu dan Putri Byakugan, Rubah " Ucapnya lantang

Dari tangan Momoshiki yang lain muncul bola listrik berkekuatan tinggi yang siap membunuh siapapun " Tapi akan kubunuh yang mengganggu " Ia mengarahkan bola listrik tepat kearah para Kage.

" Ini adalah akhir." Ucap Momoshiki.

Bola listrik yang dipenuhi oleh jiwa Kinshiki. Momoshiki yakin jika itu benar-benar jelas bisa, akan benar-benar menghancurkan para Gokage.

* * *

...

Sasuke telah mengembangkan Susanno'o-nya. Membawa Boruto bersamanya, terbang di udara.

" Sekarang saatnya! Ingat yang kukatakan! Sekarang lemparkan Rasenganmu padanya! " Ucap Sasuke tegas.

" Aku… Bisakah aku benar-benar….." Boruto masih belum percaya dia dia benar-benar akan dapat melakukan sesuatu. Kekuatannya sendiri.

Kekuatannya sendiri, tanpa bantuan dari orang lain. Bisakah sesuatu semacam itu akan benar-benar berguna dalam medan perang seperti ini?

Mungkin Sasuke merasakan kecemasannya. Dia dengan tenang berbicara.

"Percayalah pada gurumu!- " Boruto menoleh menatap Sasuke

" -Itulah mengapa dari awal aku membawamu ke sini bersamaku." Sasuke tersenyum tipis

Sama seperti sebelumnya, kata-kata itu bukan kebohongan. Kalaupun Boruto tidak bisa percaya pada dirinya sendiri, dia pikir dia bisa mencoba mempercayai kata-kata itu

Boruto kemudian membuat Rasengan miliknya.

Dari kejauhan Hinata dan Naruto menatap tak percaya apa yang mereka lihat.

" Huh! Rasengan?! " / " Huh! Rasengan?! " Hinata dan Naruto berucap bersamaan

Boruto bersiap melemparkannya kearah Momoshiki. " Ayo! " Boruto melemparkan dengan sekuat tenaga menuju Momoshiki. Rasengan Boruto melayang. Momoshiki menatap rasengan itu.

Rasengan yang baru saja meninggalkan telapak tangannya mempunyai tambahan tranformasi alam, elemen angin. Dan fakta Boruto bisa melakukannya tanpa seorangpun yang mengajarinya adalah tanda kejeniusannya.

Masalahnya terletak pada ukuran. Ukuran Rasengan Boruto bahkan tak lebih daripada sebuah bola kecil. Ini tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Momoshiki.

"Sesuatu seperti ini…." Momoshiki membuka telapak tangan kanannya untuk menghisapnya.

Tapi Rasengan itu mendesis dan menghilang tepat di depan matanya. Boruto menatap penuh harap, sementara Sasuke melihatnya menggunakan Sharingan dengan yakin.

Sebagaimana Momoshiki mulai membuka mulutnya dan mencemooh mereka, kejutan yang mengerikan menyerang seluruh tubuhnya.

CRACCKK! BRUUKK!

Momoshiki terjatuh dan garmen miliknya telah terkoyak sebagian.

" Apa?! Apa yang terjadi? " Kurotsuchi bertanya heran, kini jutsu yang tadi menahan mereka telah Hilang begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Hinata.

Momoshiki terkejut melihat garmen miliknya telah sobek.

" Apa maksudnya ini! " Ucap Momoshiki kesal

" Anata! " Naruto menatap cemas Hinata namun hanya dibalas senyuman, Hinata mengaktifkan byakugan miliknya dan menghancurkan besi ditubuhnya dengan Chakra yang berlapis ditangannya. Dengan segera Hinata menuju kearah Naruto.

" Kau baik-baik saja? Syukurlah " Ucap Naruto yang melihat Hinata.

" Besi ini hanya menghisap chakra milikku untung saja aku memilik chakra Hamura yang bisa membatasi chakra yang ia ambil. " Jelas Hinata

Hinata menatap Naruto " Aku akan menyem- "

" Akkhh " Hinata meringis, sepertinya luka dilengannya bertambah parah. Ia terduduk disamping Naruto, darah segar perlahan keluar dari beberapa bagian lengannya.

" Anata! Sudahlah kau duduk saja, biarkan aku seperti ini, kau jangan bergerak lagi! " Naruto memerintah Hinata, sementara Hinata yang mendengarnya mengikuti kata Naruto. _' aku tidak berguna '_ Batin Hinata.

HUPP!

Boruto datang bersama Sasuke, Boruto terkejut melihat lengan Kaa-sannya.

" Apa yang terjadi Kaa-san! " Tanya Boruto panik

" Tidak, ini akan segera sembuh, oh iya bagaimana kau bisa belajar Rasengan? " Tanya Hinata penasaran.

" Iya benar, apa kau tahu betapa susah untuk menyempurnakannya? " Tambah Naruto

" Hehehe " Boruto tertawa kecil dan kini akhirnya ia memahami jika kerja kerasnya sendiri mempunyai arti yang sangat penting.

Jika dia menunjukkan Rasengan ini dengan tepat, meskipun dia tidak bisa mengalahkan Shikadai, dia pasti akan menerima pujian yang tulus untuk semua itu.

" Tapi Rasengan ini memiliki perubahan tiba-tiba dalam chakra alami, lalu kemudian menghilang " Jelas Sasuke. Satu-satunya orang yang mampu memahaminya adalah Sasuke.

Apakah itu adalah kecenderungan bawaan, atau garis keturunan yang dia warisi dari Naruto dan Hinata? Kemungkinan besar hanyalah kebiasaan yang ganjil.

Itu hanyalah Jutsu unik milik Boruto seorang.

" Begitu! " Hinata paham sekarang, ternyata putranya ini sangat hebat bukan?

" Boruto, lakukan lagi " Ucap Sasuke

Boruto menatap Sasuke dibelakangnya " Tapi Rasengan-ku .. "

" Lakukan saja apa yang Sasuke ji-san katakan " Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum

Naruto mengangguk " Kau pasti bisa " Ucap sang ayah lembut, mungkin dia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Boruto.

Ayahnya percaya dia bisa melakukannya. Dia percaya kepadanya.

Dia.

Ini membuat rasa bahagia Boruto meluap, tak tertahankan.

" B-baiklah! " Boruto menyetujuinya

" Beraninya kau mengotori garmen-ku dua kali! "Momoshiki bangkit, ekpresi kemarahan memenuhi wajahnya. Dia memakan pil itu lebih banyak. Kulitnya semakin memanas, membuat otot-otot lengannya bertambah.

" Eh? " Boruto terkejut melihat perubahan Momoshiki. Naruto tersenyum ia mengulurkan tangannya kearah Boruto, Boruto menyadari hal itu dan menatap Naruto heran.

Naruto menyentuh tangan kanan Boruto yang memegang rasengan. Menggunakan sentuhan itu sebagai sebuah koneksi. Naruto membuat Rasengan Boruto berkembang

ZRRINGG!

Boruto terkejut melihat perubahan Rasengan miliknya" Ah! " Boruto menatap Naruto takjub, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum. Mereka mengalihkan pandangan pada Rasengan yang mereka buat.

Rasengan itu bertambah besar, _semua kenangan Naruto dari pertama Jiraiya mengajarkannya Rasengan_ , lebih besar _juga kenangan saat Naruto mengalahkan Kabuto maupun bertarung bersama Sasuke,_ lebih besar dan sangat besar.

 _Kenangan dimana ia bekerja sama dengan Kurama, saat Neji mati maupun Saat ia mengalahkan Toneri yang akan merebut Hinata_ _seakan mengalir saat mereka membuat rasengan bersama_.

Rasengan yang mereka buat sangat besar bahkan bisa dibilang lebih besar dari Oodama Rasengan milik Naruto. Tangan mereka masih bersentuhan tiba-tiba satu tangan muncul dibawah tangan Boruto dan Naruto.

Ternyata pemilik tangan ini adalah Hinata! Naruto dan Boruto menatap Hinata heran " Apakah kalian melupakan ku? Bagaimana aku bisa diam saja melihat putra dan suamiku berjuang? " Ucap Hinata tersenyum

SYUUTT!

Dari tangan Hinata mengalir chakra Hamura yang menyelimuti Rasengan milik Boruto dan Naruto yang besar, chakra itu membentuk kepala Singa yang seperti siap menerkam siapa saja. Naruto tersenyum " Sama seperti saat menghancurkan Tanseigan " Ucap Naruto, Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto.

"I-ini..!"

Ini sangat, sangat besar. Sangat hangat. Sangat berat. Rasanya seperti keseluruhan masa-masa berat hingga ayahnya dan ibunya masih bisa hidup sampai saat ini.

Rasengan itu dipenuhi oleh segala sesuatu yang 'tersusun' dari mereka berdua.

Naruto dan Hinata melepaskan tangan mereka, Naruto merangkul Hinata sehingga Hinata bersender di pundak Naruto, mereka menatap Boruto sambil tersenyum tulus. Boruto terpana melihat keakraban Naruto dan Hinata mereka benar-benar saling melengkapi.

' _Apa yang telah mereka lewati …. hingga mencapai titik ini? '_ Air mata memaksa menetes dari matanya. Dia tak mampu menghentikannya. Ini bukan karena kesedihan ataupun kemarahan.

Ini adalah 'air mata kebahagiaan' dari seorang anak laki-laki yang berubah menjadi seorang pria. Seorang anak laki-laki yang telah dipercayakan kedua orangtuannya.

Boruto menatap kedepan dengan senyum percaya diri miliknya. Ia sudah menetapkan hatinya untuk hal ini. " Aku tidak merasa kalah! " Ucap Boruto lantang

Momoshiki menyeringai "Aku dapat membuat itu sampai tak terhingga. " Momoshiki mengeluarkan rasengan yang sama namun berwarna merah.

Sasuk maju kearah Boruto dan Naruto " Kita hanya punya satu kesempatan, paham? " Ucap Sasuke. Ia bersiap dengan katana miliknya " Ayo! " Ucap Sasuke.

" Baiklah! " Balas Boruto.

Momoshiki menembakan beberapa Bom dari tangannya membuat ledakan terjadi disekitar Sasuke namun Sasuke bukanlah Shinobi biasa yang mudah dikalahkan dengan gesit ia menghindarinya.

Sasuke melompat dan melempar Katana miliknya namun Momoshiki menunduk sehingga katana Sasuke menancap batang kayu dibelakang Momoshiki.

WUUSHH!

Sasuke berpindah tempat dengan katananya, sekarang ia tepat berada di belakang Momoshiki. Sebelum Sasuke menghajar Momoshiki menggunakan Kunai, Momoshiki terlebih dahulu melayangkan tinjuan kearah Sasuke sehingga Sasuke menghantam kayu dibelakangnya.

" Tak ada kesempatan kedua " Momoshiki menyeringai tanpa tahu Katana Sasuke yang melayang diudara tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Hinata yang membawa Kunai. Momoshiki menggenggam Hinata menggunakan tangan sebelanya yang kosong.

CRRAAKK!

" ARRGH! " Momoshiki kesakitan karena mata rinnegan ditangannya berhasil Hinata tusuk menggunakan Kunai ditangannya, karena kesal Momoshiki melempar Hinata.

" Tidak mungkin! " Momoshiki berucap marah, Hinata melayang diudara dengan sigap chakra Kyuubi milik Naruto berbentuk tangan Kurama menangkap Hinata _' Majulah boruto! '_ Batin Hinata tegas.

ZRRIINGGG!

Mata Momoshiki terbelalak melihat Boruto berada tepat dihadapannya membawa sebuah Rasengan diselimuti Chakra berbentuk Singa yang menatap Momoshiki tajam.

" AAAGGGHH " Momoshiki mengarahkan Rasengannya kearah Boruto bersamaan dengan Rasengan Boruto.

" RASENGAAANN! " Boruto berteriak lantang. Kedua Rasengan itu saling bertabrakan. Anak laki-laki yang telah memperoleh kekuatan dari ayahnya juga ibunya, dan anak laki-laki yang telah memakan jiwa penjaganya saling beradu.

Bentrokan mereka memecahkan batu-batu disekelilingnya dan mengkoyak bumi. Ketika tabrakan itu terlihat seolah akan berlangsung selamanya. Tangan Boruto terus mendorong Rasengan dengan sekuat tenaga.

CRAACKK!

Lengan baju yang Boruto gunakan terkoyak saat Boruto menekan rasengan miliknya sehingga menimbulkan luka namun Boruto tak mau menyerah, ia terus menekan dan berhasil mengalahkan Rasengan Momoshiki dalam satu dorongan.

Rasengan Boruto mengenai Momoshiki, Boruto memutar Rasengannya sehingga semua yang ada ikut terserap kedalam Rasengannya. Momoshiki berteriak Kesakitan saat merasakan rasengan Boruto yang menghanguskan kulit dan tubuhnya.

Boruto terlepas dari rasengannya, Rasengan Boruto menabrak pohon chakra dan terus terlempar meninggalkan jejak di tanah seperti meteorit dan terbang keatas menembus awan.

DUAARR!

Ledakan terjadi diatas sana, Rasengan Boruto seketika berubah menjadi seperti manik-manik yang berjatuhan dari langit. **Uzumaki Boruto telah menyelesaikannya.**

Cahaya menyinari dunia yang tadinya dipenuhi kegelapan. Boruto kembali berdiri di bawah sinar matahari terbit. Besi Hitam yang menahan Naruto perlahan menghilang. Hinata tersenyum senang melihatnya. Naruto memeluk Hinata disampingnya.

" Dia sangat hebat " Ucap Hinata menatap Naruto

Naruto tertawa " Mungkin bisa aku akui jika dia lebih hebat dariku " Ujar Naruto

Hinata perlahan berdiri masih dengan lengan miliknya yang terluka. " Dia telah menjadi Shinobi sejati sekarang, dia adalah pahlawan kita " Ucap Hinata tersenyum menatap Naruto. Pandangan Hinata beralih pada Boruto yang menatap sinar matahari. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah.

Sasuke datang dan menatap Naruto " Kau kacau sekali " Ucapnya mengejek Naruto.

" Begitu juga dirimu " Balas Naruto tak mau kalah. Sasuke duduk tak jauh dari Naruto.

" Ya .. aku hampir saja tidak bisa berdiri " Ucapnya santai membuat Naruto tertawa kecil.

" Aku memenangkan Kontes ini." Ucap Sasuke.

" Hn? " Naruto tak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke

Sasuke memandang Naruto " Jiwa seorang Shinobi tidak pernah berubah… Bahkan dalam diri anakmu." Sasuke berganti menatap Boruto.

Naruto memandang Boruto sekali lagi. Melihat kembali anaknya. Dia mengenakan pakaian lusuh, mirip dengannya.  
 _  
' Boruto.. Kau benar.. Aku berbeda dengan jaman ayahku dulu. Aku Hokage yang berada di sini sekarang. Itulah mengapa mulai saat ini… Aku akan mengawasimu ketika kau tumbuh.'_ Batin Naruto

Sementara Hinata berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke dan Naruto, ia terus memandang Boruto. Air matanya mengalir membasahi pipi mulus miliknya, Hinata memegang dadanya yang berdebar-debar. Perasaan ini …. Perasaan ini sangat menyakitkan tetapi Hinata menyukainnya.

Hinata membiarkan air matanya mengalir, ia menatap Boruto sambil tersenyum. _' Boruto, kau telah tumbuh menjadi Shinobi yang sebenarnya. Kau sangat mirip dengan Naruto, emosimu dan kau bahkan tidak rela melihat orang yang kau sayangi terluka. Maafkan kaa-san yang selalu mengecewakanmu tapi kau tau … kau tetap penyemangat hidup Kaa-san . '_ Batin Hinata senang.

Boruto berlari dan melompat menuju Hinata, Boruto menatap Hinata heran melihat air mata diwajah Hinata.

" Kaa-san apakah kau kesakitan ? " Ucap Boruto cemas

Hinata menggeleng " Tidak, ini hanya luka kecil " balas Hinata. Boruto tertunduk, ia belum meminta maaf pada Kaa-sannya.

" Kaa-san tentang waktu itu, aku sangat minta maaf karena berani membentak Kaa-san. Bahkan aku sampai mengucapkan hal yang menyakiti dirimu. Aku tidak pernah tahu betapa besar kasih sayangmu padaku, Himawari, dan juga Tou-san. Maafkan aku yang membuat Kaa-san bersedih dan pergi dari kami. Kumohon Kaa-san jangan lakukan itu lagi, seberapa nakalnya aku, aku mohon pada Kaa-san agar tidak pernah pergi dari Sisi kami …. Kami tidak bisa hidup tanpa Kaa-san " Jelas Boruto panjang lebar, Hinata terpaku mendengarnya.

Boruto menatap Hinata " Jadi … Kaa-san maukan memaafkanku? " Tanya Boruto ragu.

" Tidak! " Boruto terkejut atas ucapan Hinata

" Ke-kenapa Kaa-san apa salahku! " Ucap Boruto yang masih terkejut.

Hinata menatap tajam Boruto " Akan Kaa-san maafkan jika kau bersujud dan meminta maaf dengan tulus! " Ucap Hinata dingin, Boruto seketika bergidik ngeri dengan Kaa-sannya saat ini.

" Ta-tapi- "

" Tidak mau ya? Ba- "

" Aku akan melakukannya! " Ujar Boruto cepat, Boruto memandang Naruto yang sekarang berada disamping Hinata meminta bantuan, namun pandangan Naruto seolah mengatakan _– ikuti saja –_ Boruto menghela nafas, baiklah ia akan melakukan hal ini! . Boruto mulai menundukan badannya-

GREEPP!

Mata Boruto membulat sempurna melihat Hinata yang memeluknya " Kaa-san telah memaafkanmu, kau memang Shinobi yang pemberani " Ucap Hinata senang, Boruto menatap Naruto yang tersenyum. Boruto membalas pelukan Hinata. Tak lama Naruto bergabung dan ikut memeluk Naruto juga Hinata " Aku sangat mencintai kalian " Ujar Naruto.

* * *

...

 **Kediaman Uzumaki**

Mereka telah kembali ke Konoha, tangan Hinata sedang diobati dan diperban begitu juga dengan Boruto.

" Bagaimana keadaanya Tsunade Baa-san? " Tanya Naruto yang duduk disamping Hinata

" Lukanya sudah cukup membaik, untung saja Hinata masih dapat bertahan walau lengannya seperti itu " Ucap Tsunade sambil memasang perban pada lengan kiri Hinata.

" Sudah selesai " Ucap Tsunade. Lengan Hinata sudah diperban begitu juga dengan lengan Boruto. " Baiklah aku akan pergi dulu " Ucap Tsunade meninggalkan Himawari, Hinata, Boruto dan Naruto.

Boruto menatap Hinata " Kaa-san benar-benar memaafkan aku kan? " Tanya Boruto ragu, tangan Hinta yang tidak diperban menepuk puncak kepala Boruto. " Tentu saja, apa Kaa-san terlihat bohong? " Tanya Hinata. Boruto menggeleng.

Naruto menyadari sesuatu " Sepertinya ada yang hilang … apa kau melihat Himawari ? " Tanya Naruto pada Hinata

" Huh? Tadi dia ada disi- " Pandangan mereka tertuju pada seorang anak kecil yang mencoba memasang perban pada tangannya sendiri.

" Himawari kau kenapa? " Tanya Boruto heran

" Oni-chan, Hima juga ingin diperban! Masa lengan Kaa-san, Tou-san dan Nii-san diperban sementara Hima nggak? Hima mau juga samaan ! " Rengek Himawari. Boruto, Naruto dan Hinata tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Himawari dan berakhir dengan lengan Himawari yang juga diperban.

Hinata yang kembali merasakan kehangatan dikeluarga ini menangis bahagia, air matanya benar-benar keluar begitu saja. Naruto yang melihatnya terkejut.

" Ada apa Hinata? Apakah lenganmu sakit? " Tanya Naruto cemas

" Kaa-san ada apa? " / " Kaa-san ada apa? " Boruto dan Himawari mengatakannya bersama.

Namun Hinata menggeleng " Tidak, Aku … aku hanya bahagia mempunyai kalian. Aku bahagia melihat kalian selalu bersamaku disini, kita adalah keluarga, kita saling mengisi dan saling melengkapi. Kalian merupakan kebahagiaanku, tanpa kalian mungkin aku bisa mati " Ujar Hinata sambil terisak. Naruto memeluk Hinata, Boruto dan Himawari juga ikut memeluknya.

" _**Kaa-san tidak perlu khawatir! Kita akan selalu bersama, kami akan selalu menjaga Kaa-san. Kami mencintai Kaa-san "**_ Ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Hinata tersenyum " Kaa-san juga mencintai kalian … Sangat " Ucap Hinata sambil membalas pelukan hangat dari keluarga kecil Uzumaki.

\- **THE END -**

* * *

...

Akhirnya selesai juga! Terimakasih untuk readers yang selalu setia membaca, dan yang udah review cerita ini, Author ucapkan terimakasih! Maaf jika ada yang tidak suka, tapi Author ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada kalian. Maaf Author nggak bisa balas review kalian semua, tapi yang penting terimakasih udah mendukung dan meninggalkan jejak di cerita ini #nangismelukdinding Sampai jumpa di lain waktu. Untuk terakhir kalinya.

Please

R

E

V

I

E

W

...


End file.
